The start of something new
by Phoenixcloud1004
Summary: A Manourge story. Manic was separated from his siblings when he was twelve years old. It has been years sence he last seen them. He goes to a city called Mobius. There he finds Sonic his Brother and along the way a new friend enemy or lover?
1. Thestartofsomethingnew

(Hi hello I am going to write a story that is based on Manic and Scourge. And other character. I do not own these characters they belong to sega and the comics I hope you enjoy)

Chapter 1 The Past

It's was a nice night our family just ate dinner and we watched some tv before heading to bed. why did it all have to turn the wrong way so soon and why did it when I was still young.

I sleep quietly in my bed for about a hour until something or someone wakes me up a muffled noise I could hear it from my room it sounds far or it's just someone whispering loudly. Then..I start to hear foot steps there fast and coming to my door I lay back down and close my eyes the door then swings open with a loud BANG! I nearly fall out of my bed by that sound and there she is my mother " Manic is sorry but you have to pack a bag and get dressed fast please hurry" she sound hysterical she was breathing in and out fast and she had a worried face she walks off to my brother Sonics room and I over hear the same thing then she went of to my sister Sonias room and did the same. I jumped out of bed and packed clothes and put pj's in because I thought I my need them I kick off my shorts and get into sweat pants and a baggy sweat shirt I zip up my bag and rush out the door. My brother is already packed and is sitting in the living room tapping his one foot so fast it got on my nerves quick, I over heard Sonia talking to our mom and she asked "should I pack a pair of shoes" I rolled my eyes at that because sonia has so many it will be a while for her to chose just one. 7 minutes later Sonia is done and our mother is just rushing around the house gathering things and she talking on the phone with someone. She takes a quick pause and shouts out "PUT YOUR BAGS IN THE CAR!" In a way I was worried were we in trouble and if so were is our dad. Sonic, Sonia, and I walk to the car and put our bags in none of us say a word to each other just did as we were told and went back in the house.

"Please please please just come I really need you for this"...there was a long pause and all three of us just stood there by the door way looking at our panicking mother.

"I don't care what you have to do just do it please.. I can't do this without you" our mother sounded sad and upset at who she was talking to, then "Thank you thank you" and she hung up then looked at us and she saw the confusion on all three of our faces, she began to speak but was cut off fast by a light shining through our house window she ran towards it and cursed under her breath and said "Shoot their here"

Sonia then asked "who is?" She did not get the answer she wanted but instead with a "okay run to the car NOW!" All four of as did Sonia got the front and Sonic and I in the back and our mother at the wheel.

She then turn on the car so fast and hit the gas we were away from the house in just a blink.

"Sonia get my phone out of my purse please" Sonia did so and handed it to her "okay just call Stacy now please"

Sonia did and it rang to a second and then "hello Aleena..are you ready" at that I was so confused ready for what? "I'm almost there and..yup they are on my tail" I then look back so does sonic and we see two cars behind us with yellow and blue lights on they are getting closer and closer but mom just speeds up "Okay ready!" I hear my mother say into the phone just then the car lights turn off and then she turns down a dark road so fast the cars behind us missed the turn which gave mom time for her next move she then says "NOW!" Into the phone and she pulls behind a old house with her lights still off and then we saw another pair of lights go on and drive away, we then saw the cars pass by us they did not even notice us

We wait for about a minute when our mother finally spoke up "I'm sorry this is happening I did not think your father would do something like this."

"Do what?" Sonia asked

"Huh.. I did not think your father would turn sonic in"

(NOTE: in my story whoever has a power is illegal and whoever has one that person must be turned. Aleena did not tell anyone because she did not want sonic to be taken away)

"Dad turned Sonic in" I said "what for!?"

"We were short on money and I guess your dad just thought this was a easy why to get it"

I was so sick of my dad pulling these things he says he does it for us but this is not for us I bet he did it for him so he could go off and get drunk somewhere. But turning in his "Favorite" son yeah that's really low.

"We have to get going we are so close to we're we need to be Stacy will keep those people busy"

We drive for about 13 more minutes all I could think about is my awful father pulling something like this turning Sonic in letting mom go through tall this. I was so distracted in my thoughts that I did not even realize that we were pulling up in a car parked tower a really old one.

Sonic was the one to snap me out of it, I looked around and saw nothing but darkness but all of us adjusted our eyes quickly to the dark. And then we could see cars parked in frount of us with also there lights off so it was a little hard to see.

"Stay here I'll be back to get you"

She then got out of the car and closed the door. Sonia then said " it's our family " I did not know why they were here I thought we were just driving away..Together.

"Dad turned me in" Sonic broke the small silence

"Sonic it's not your fault that we are in this mess" Sonia said.

"HOW! How is this not my fault I'M the one with powers"

Silence fell to the car. I was so done with this I just want it to be morning already. I don't want to be in this situation anymore wait for something bad to happen because I know there is I can feel it.

"Mom wants us to get out" Sonia said

We did so and got out of the car. Sonic walked over to Sonia and I walked up to sonic. I finally saw the faces of these people Sonia was right there are family. Maurice Aleenas brother , Athena Aleenas sister , and our grandma. This was beyond weird why are they here?

"So will you help me out"

•

"Yeah I guess I could" Maurice said in a deep voice

•

"Sure I will sis" Athena said is a sweet tone

•

"Yes of course" our grandmother said

•

"Thank chaos" our mother said in a relieved voice

•

"Besides sis you need me for this plan" Maurice said in a sarcastic way.

Our mother grind, but then it faded away fast.. silence fell again until our grand mother said " we will get the bags"

I turned and look at them as they passed by us. Why were they getting our bags?

I then look back at my mom who has not yet faced us her head was down and it sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

She finally looks back.

"Mom?" Sonic said

•

"Okay I'm saying this once and fast so listen to me"

•

"You three are going to be separated from one another and I'm not going with you. Each of you will go with one of my siblings or my mother.. and "NO!" I yell so loud it made my mom and siblings jump "no nO NO!.. I'm not going with whoever you pair with I'm stay here..."

"Manic please don't make this difficult"

•

"THE HELL I WILL!"

•

"Manic..." Sonic started but was cut of my Manic

•

"NO! Sonic we should not have to go though this just because of our drunk up jerk of a dad."

•

"Are we ready" a soft voice we heard from behind

•

"Almost please just a little longer"

•

"Aleena please come on the longer we stay the more chance we will get caught leave town" Maurice said in a stern voice.

•

I look back at our mother who looks at all three of us and started again.

•

"You ALL will be separated, like it or not this is for your best because if sonic has a power they may think you two also will have one and then they would take you away and do who knows what to you three..."

"As a mother I can't let that happen understand"

•

I hated this so much, so much range, so much pain I wanted to run but they would get me.

•

"One more thing none of you three will mention what happens here and none of you will mention each other in you future forget this forget each other for now, we don't want people to find you..."

•

"Now you can take them..."

•

"W-what?"

•

Athena graves Sonic by the arm but he try's to fight but has trouble.

Sonia then walks over to our grandma because she does not want to put up a fight.

Then Maurice takes Manic but he screens and wiggles and then broke free and started to run but Maurice got to him picked him up and carried him away.

Every thing was so slow I heard no sound and then I was in the car screeming like a child. Crying like a baby how could I not I was forced to go with someone and live somewhere else for who knows how long and I was only 12 at the time being separated from my siblings.

I stop of a while to look back at all the cars there heading in different directions then I hear my mom shout

"WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT I WILL LOOK FOR YOU ALL"

Deep breaths I took but still felt frustrated, I still hear the screams from sonic and myself. This will be forever the worst night of my life.

End Of Chapter 1 The Past

-I hoped you enjoyed there will be more to come.


	2. Thestartofsomethingnew (11-22 16:46:59)

•Chapter 2 Manic and The Three Sins

•

•

(Hello hello now we can continue the story. I DO NOT OWN THE SEGA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Please and thank I hope you enjoy.)

•

•

•

Manic has hopped around place to place his teen life he finally settled down in a town called Mobius. Manic is now 23 years old and is part of a band called The Three Sins

In downtown of Mobius

"Hello everybody I hope you are ready to get wild with our band for today. Our very own and creative band THE THREE SINS" a female black and white cat said as she walks off from the stage"

A second later a tall and thin boy who is a lime green hedgehog walks on stage and heads toward the microphone.

"Hey I'm Manic and this is my band Today I have a original song of mine so I hope you will like it"

A male Meerkat with red fur over his face starts to play his electric guitar. With a one swipe on the guitar it make a rumm sound then start to get into it. Later a female bat starts to bang her drums every 5 seconds, then a low heavy sound starts its comes from a male wolf who is into beats. 'Brummp bump bump' the band start then it's Manics turn

"Oh~look at you..you pretty petty little girl..Who wonders rounds these halls..with that..menacing..little...GRIN." The melody starts to pick up and every one then goes loud and crazy to the song. It goes on for three minutes then ends with Manic giving away is signature wink out to the crowd. Every one then walks off stage to the back.

"YEAH! That was amazing" the wolf said who name is Timber

"Yes it really was" the male meerkat said who's name was Chris. Who then gives the female bat Roxie a fist bump.

"It was! It was great" Manic chimed in with the group.

•

" yes it sure was you four" the female black and white cat said as she walked up the the group.

"But.." she then started in a low disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry to say this but..you guys are falling behind. The times are changing we need something fresh, something we could all relate to in a way." The cat began.

"Really? Cause I thought we did great people were happy and they were dancing." Timber said in a very angry and annoyed tone.

"Yeah! Are you sure this isn't because of Lady?" Roxie then began.

"In a way..." the cat said in a sheepish tone

"LOOK!" Manic barked

"We worked hard to get here and your telling US we need to change or sound...HA! NO!. I'm sorry Mint but I'm not changing nothing" Manic spat and the Cat

"Manic please listen Lady is still the leader on the board she is trying something new, something that is fresh that everyone likes and has been through." Mint said back to the lime green hedgehog.

"Lady is something else yes but people like our songs our music" Chris finally said.

"She is winning more money..you four know the rules we can't keep everyone on. We have to cut off the lowest band at the end of every month" mint said

"Okay fine we will try something new, something fresh everyone can relate to" Manic said finally caving in on the idea that he hated.

"Okay thank you hope to see you four next month..remember the great pull we have in a few weeks I don't want to let you guys go" she yells back has she walks away.

The group takes there money they were given from the club and heads outside..

"DAM! Do we really have to change our sound" timber barks.

"Yes we do if we still want to play here" Chris says in a deep low voice like he is holding in all his anger.

"We will do fine and we will be fine..right Manic?" Roxie says to the group then to Manic.

"Wa- uh yes. Yes we will be fine we just have to think of new fresh things to sing about."

The two males then say there goodbyes to the group and head off there own way. While Manic and Roxie are the only two left

"So heading home?" She asked the lime hedgehog

•

"Yup heading were ever." Manic replies back to Roxie

•

"You know I could give you a place to stay"

•

"Nope sorry Roxie going wherever"

•

" Manic.."

•

" I'll be fine just have to camp under a bridge or something"

•

"It's called being homeless Manic"

•

"I DONT CARE ITS MY LIFE ROXIE" Manic yells back at Roxie who is already down the street running away.

•

"OKAY BYE ROXIE!"

•

"BYE MAN!"

•

"Okay now that I'm done with singing, I got to find a cheep place to stay." Manic said while looking around then down at his hands were his money is, then frowns a bit.

"Tch Mint is right I can't keep doing this. I have to find a new sound..but first..what I NEED is a good place to stay and I can't do that with this low cut I got..I guess I have to pull out my old habit and do it the old way..." Manic said with a smirk on his face as he pops his knuckles and heads down the road to a crowd of people.

End of Chapter 2 : Manic and The Three Sins

•

(Next chapter will come tomorrow)~ hopes you liked.


	3. Thestartofsomethingnew (11-23 17:37:29)

(I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SEGA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY- I hope you love and enjoy-)

•

•

Chapter 3 :Sonic?

•

•

"So what would you like to do today Sonic?" A small two tail yellow fox said to his long time friend, as they walked down the street of Mobius.

"I don't really know bud..I have not put much thought to it. We could just chill for once...OH! I know, we could go buy that new game you always wanted and head back to your place to play it." The sapphire hedgehog spoke back to his best bud.

"Sounds like a plan Sonic" Tails giggled with his left hand scratching the back of his head.

The two of them start to walk down the sidewalk, both of them getting excited to get there hands on the new game that they heard was the most intense game of the year, they speak to one another and laugh until they finally reach the game store

"Okay Boomers Game's it bound to have it" Tails said in a hopeful tone to his friend Sonic.

"Yup. okay lets look, I get the right side of the store you search the left.

"Got it" Tails said in a very searious tone

They go in the store with high hopes and start to search every row, as every minute passes by both of them start to get frustrated, then they both hit the middle row there last row to look, both on different sides looking up and down, Tails finished his side then joins sonic on his and searches with him

"EH! This is not going well" Tails spoke with a pout face

"Yeah I know but we still are not done yet maybe it..."

Sonic suddenly stops and finally sees the game he wanted then reaches for it until...

"AH! Not so fast hedgehog" a voice broke out and took the game before sonic could reach it. Then Sonic looks over to who this person was who took the game he wanted. A tall green bird with white feathers on his chest and red and black boots looked at sonic with a smirk on his face, and there, there was the game in his left hand.

"JET!" Sonic shouted in a angry tone looked at the bird who just took the game.

"Huuu... Jet please could you hand over that game...please" Sonic spoke but look away from the bird when he did that last part.

"Huh? You want this game sonic" jet said still with his stupid smirk on his face

"Yes. Come on we looked all over the store for it"

•

"Oh I know but there is a easy to look for it"

•

"Really how?" Sonic said in a annoyed tone

•

"YES. Just ask the person behind the counter"

•

Jet looks away to point at the person who is at the counter. Then looks back toward Sonic and tails who now has very annoyed looks on there face.

"Now Sonic that's no look for you, your face is going to get stuck like that"

jet said while grabbing Sonics chin.

Sonic knocks jets hand away from him who know has a small blush on his face that is not really noticeable but sonic knows it is there cause he could feel it.

"Tch." Sonic looks away with his arms crossed, then tails steps in with a offering of his.

"Okay jet how about a deal" tails said in the most intimidating voice he could get out. Jet then looks toward the two tailed fox with a interested look on his face.

"Okay what do you have in mind"

Sonic now looks toward tails who has a confused look on

His face

"Okay a race. if Sonic wins then you give us the game, and you pay, but if Sonic loses you get the game and we pay for you." Tails said in a now confident tone, with his arms behind his back looking professional.

"Humm... could I use my gear cause it's not really far at a foot race I'm not 'fast' like sonic" jet said in a strong searious tone toward the fox.

"Yes of course." Tails replies back to Jet

"Okay let's do this" both Jet and Sonic say at the same time.

•

"Okay on lap around this whole block, good luck to two"

•

"Tails buddy, there a cars on this street" Sonic whispers over to Tails.

•

"Yeah so? When has that ever bugged you"

•

Sonic thought about it the smirked, Jet was in the air on his gear ready to go, all that needed to happen was for tails to say...

"GO!"

Both are off to a great start Jet flys over the cars, while Sonic speeds around then over some.

"Not bad Blue I thought you'd get runned over by now" jet laughs then speeds away.

"Tch" Sonic lets out but then speeds up as well and is now by the side of Jet. They turn the last corner, and when they do Jet flys down and pushes sonic over then goes off again. Sonic gets up fast but then looks over at something on the side walk a person who is running down the street wearing all black. Sonic does not think of it long cause he has a race to win he speeds off until he sees jet up ahead then sonic gives a grin and does his special move to beat Jet.

"SONIC BOOST!" Sonic yells out and passes Jet before he could reach the line.

"NOOO!" Jet let's out as he watches Sonic and Tails jump in happiness.

"Okay lay up Hawk" Sonic points at jet with a smirk.

"Tch. Fine I'll live up to my end of the deal"

They all walk in a pay for the game and head there own way once Jet payed

"YES!" "We got it!" Tails jumped with his fists in the air and smiled all big toward Sonic.

"Yup we did" sonic then fists bumps his best friend.

•

"HELP PLEASE HELP!!" Sonic then heard from someone around the corner on the other side of the street. Tails and sonic look at each other and run over to who ever made the cry.

Once they got there a women was on the phone with the police and what was her friend beside her looking down the sidewalk.

"Hey is everything okay?" Tails flew over to the two women.

"NO! I've just been robbed by some street rat.."

•

"SONIC!...I think I see the person he's heading down a ally way!" Tails said as he was in the air and yelled down toward Sonic.

"Alright..Stay here with the two till the police get here I'm going after that guy!" Sonic said as he runs away.

Sonic runs in the direction we're tails saw him go and is now in view of the person. The person sees the hedgehog and runs even fast jumping over dumbsters and then climbs on a stares that are near him he climbs and jump up like it's a peice of cake for him. Sonic looks up toward the person in Aw and then runs up to but takes time Spence Sonic has never done this before. The other person jumps on the roof with grace then runs. Sonic is finally up on the roof and goes after him until... the other jumps off like it's not a big deal.

"OH MY CHAOS!" Sonic runs over then look down to see the other climbing down.

"Oh for chaos sack who is this guy Espio?"

Sonic jumps down. But the other is already on the ground and going. Sonic can't keep doing this so he thinks of something else. The other now runs a few more blocks until he can't go anymore and takes a breather behind a building think he is safe until a loud noise cuts through.

"GOT YOU, YOU BRAT!" Sonic yells out and kicks the other in the side, the other is now on his butt holding his side sonic kicked him in

"Ah...you jerk that Hurt!" the other said through his Bandana that is over his mouth.

"Okay enough show your self" Sonic huffs out

The other now looks up at who it talking to him and then goes wide eye...

"S-sonic?" The other calls out

"What?" Sonic replies

The other now gets up still holding his side and walks over to the blue hedgehog then takes of his hood then his mask.

"Sonic..."

•

" oh my chaos... MANIC!"

•

•

•

(End of Chapter 3 :Sonic - hopes you like more to come~)


	4. Thestartofsomethingnew (11-25 15:43:22)

Chapter 4: Manic

•

•

(I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

"Sonic..." Manic said still holding his side looking at his older brother who he missed so much. Sonic just looks back at Manic with tears in his eyes and who is standing still not saying a single word, he is absolutely shocked at who he is seeing. Manic takes a step closer to sonic and looks like he is about to give him a hug until..

" ' YOU BRAT! '...You know how much that kick hurt!" Manic yells at the blue hedgehog who is now on the floor holding his stomach because Manic just punched him there with absolute force.

" Ohh..fff" were the words sonic could only get out of his mouth as he rolls back and fourth on the floor,

" M-manic... Ow...chaos I can't believe.. it's you" Sonic finally spoke out and jump right up and headed toward his brother, and gave him a hug, Manic just stands there not hugging back, there was just silence though that 3 second hug, they then part away from one another and now just look at each other.

" Manic wow you look great" Sonic said in a normal tone with his arms still apart gesturing at Manic with a big smile on his face.

" Yeah. I guess the years have been a challenge but I still look a amazing" Manic said in a sower and happy tone looking at Sonic who still has his smile on.

" Wow how long has it been Seven Eight years?"

•

" More like Eleven years, we all split when we were twelve "

•

"Eleven!?...wow I guess I stop counting as the years went by"

•

Manic just looks at Sonic with a bored expression, not saying a word after that because manic felt a little hurt after that last part, did Sonic really stop counting the years, Sonic was the one who had a happy life that's why he didn't even bother wondering were his siblings were he just enjoyed the life he had with the people he had,

Manic on the other hand did not have such luck he began to be in foster care when he was fourteen because Maurice his care taker died in a crash when Manic was only thirteen, so Manic had to jump place to place over so many years until he did not want to anymore he packed up on night and ran off he then became homeless, but he found people who took him in for awhile, but then left its been like that for years. And here he is now looking at his brother Sonic who has a smile on his face Still...

"So...how has it been I heard about Maurice.."

•

"What!?" Manic said in a shocked tone looking at Sonic.

•

"Yeah. He died I don't know when..but are you okay"

Sonic now stares at his brother with a look of concerned

Manic does not say nothing back he just looks at the floor with his fists in balls.

"Manic?"

•

"What?"

•

"Are you okay"

•

A short pause then rises up.

•

"Yeah I'm okay I'm fine" Manic said in a very low tone.

"Okay well how about you return what you stole to that lady and we can put this behind us and have a burger to celebrate.

Manic looks down at the Bag he has and hesitated,

"Manic"

•

"Yeah okay."

•

" cool let's go, you can meet all my friends.."

Manic just spaces out and in for the whole as he is walking down the street with Sonic he is confused if sonic knew Maurice was died how come he did not go look for Manic...

"Did he even care...?"

•

"Tails!"

•

"Sonic good you got the bag and the person responsible I see"

•

"Wha. No! No. Tails meet my brother Manic"

Sonic points at manic with a happy expression on his face. Couldn't say the same for Manic tho..

"YOUR BROTHER!"

•

•

•

" BROTHER!" The whole gang says with all shocked faces

" Sonic you never told us you have a brother" a pink

female hedgehog says who's name is Amy Rose.

"Weird he almost looks just like you" knuckles then said

"How do we know he isn't just a clone painted GREEN!"

Sticks then speaks out.

"Sticks he isn't a clone" Amy said in a tired tone toward the badger.

"Pufft" sticks let's out

"He is my brother Me and him were just separated when we were kids" Sonic speaks to the gang

"Oh Sonic that's so sad" Amy said

"Nah it's fine because we found each other again right Man"

"Yeah" Manic lets out in a tired tone, but Sonic does not notice. He then spaces out again thinking about all of this

"How come I feel so...numb why does this hurt. I don't like this, I should be happy, right? I found my brother..but why do I feel...so...chocked up"

"LETS GO OUT AND CELEBRATE NOW!" Sonic screams out which knocks Manic out of his thoughts.

" YEAH" the gang says all together and heads out

•

•

•

Somewhere even further downtown of Mobius

"One Job.. ONE JOB YOU HAD!" a tall Cheetah yells at to a boy who his on the other side of the room.

"One. How on EARTH did you mess up on this one what do you have for me today."

•

" The police were already there waiting for us so I could not get you precious treasure that YOU WANTED"

•

"DONT YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! REMEMBER Your mine I can do whatever I want to do to you. I can kill you if I wanted to" the cheetah said has he holds the other man in the room by the neck.

"But.. I can't because your my side man and it is hard to find someone else like you."

•

"Thank you"

•

"You can do your business tonight there transporting the gems when they are doing so you and your team will make the attack and take what is mine" the cheetah man says in a menacing voice.

"Do you understand Scourge"

•

"Yes"

•

"Good now move"

•

•

( End of Chapter 4 Manic - I hoped you liked and enjoyed ~ there will be more to come)


	5. TheStartOfSomethingNew (11-26 16:55:06)

•

•

(I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

Back with Manic and the others, they just talk about everything that happens to them the day that the two split up, Manic could care less, hearing that story just made Manic upset, because the things he went through years after that, Sonic just keep talking about it until he finished the tragic story, Manic just sits there unpleased with everything, Sonic then finally finished the story, everyone decided it was getting late so they all left Tails Payed for the dinner they all had and they all got up and headed out of the restaurant, Sonic said his goodbyes to his friends and all heading in different directions Manic and Sonic were now alone with nothing to do until Sonic spoke.

"Hey Manic? Do you have a place to stay at"

•

"Umm" Manic let out, he did not know what to say should he tell him the truth, that he did not have a place to stay at or should he lie.

•

"I..I do and don't" Manic said in a shamed voice.

•

"What do you mean by do and don't?" Sonic asked

•

"I do have a place to go it's just not somewhere I can..live" Manic spoke, but is looking away from his brother.

•

"Is it a cozy and warm place?"

•

"Nnooo...it just something found and now sleep at.."

•

"Manic..? Is it even a house"

•

"No. It's just a old broken down tunnel I found and I'm temporarily living at."

•

"Manic! Your homeless!?"

•

"Yes."

•

"Okay your coming with me"

•

Why?

•

"Your sleeping at my place tonight and as long as you need to I'm not letting my brother sleep under a bridge"

•

That almost made Manic laugh because this wasn't the first he had to sleep under something that wasn't quite the home type. They are now at Sonics place, He sets up some blankets and pillows on the couch and then start to talk to Manic.

"You can sleep here for now I'll fix up the guest bedroom tomorrow, and you can stay here as long as you need to." Sonic said in a sweet tone but as Sonic walks away he stops in his path and then turns around to Manic and gives him a big hug again.

"I'm so glad your here." Sonic then backs up again and then leaves to his room. It's now 7:00, but Manic is not really tired Manic had a plan he still has one and just because his brother is with him now doesn't mean the plan needs to stop, so Manic quietly moves away from the couch and heads out to find something he can use to check in at a pawn shop and get some cash.

•

Downtown of Mobius..

"Scourge we have been here for hours I don't think it's going to show" a female red fox said to a dark green hedgehog

"It will, Cane said it would be here and I'm not leaveing because half of that load will be mine." The dark green hedgehog snapped.

"Could we at let's move somewhere else it's getting cold"

•

"This why you bring a jacket to these type of things Fiona!"

•

The dark green hedgehog snapped and looked away from her to the place he is supposed to be watching, until something is happened, a load of people are exiting the building with crates that could be what they are waiting for.

"Jack pot I told you they would be here" the green hedgehog looked toward the Fox who has a disappointed look.

"Alright then let's go I'll call the team and you district them got it!" Fiona said in a very serious tone.

•

"Yeah yeah got it" scourge rolled his eyes then went down to the building

The people were loading up the crates fast and easy when they were done they talked for a while and laughed at a few jokes they were telling one another until they heard a voice.

"Well hello~ what a nice night we are having am I right"

•

"WHO ARE YOU!" A man said as he pulls his taser gun at the hedgehog

•

"Hi I'm.. John Crane" scourge said as well snapping one hand.

•

"Leave now or we will have to..." the man was cut off by a kick to the face, the person for this act was Fiona.

•

"Really John Crane" Fiona said in a annoyed tone

•

"Yeah. I like how it sounds.. now get these crates to Cane don't want him to wait long, I'll go to the bank we're they were delivering these nice gems and pick up some cash for myself."

•

"Scourge! Don't make Crane mad your already on thin ice." Fiona yells and scourge who is already taking out another guard.

•

"Relaxe just give him these gems and he will be happy, but I want my money now so I'm going."

Before Fiona could say anything else to him scourge is already gone, so the rest of the crew take out the guards and head back to Crane.

•

"I wonder were the truck is..it should have been here by now." A woman spoke to her partner.

"Yeah. Call in please and maybe we cou.."

He was cut off by a kick to his gut which knocked him on his butt and the woman looked to see nothing then she yelled out in pain and then passed out. The Man got up and tried to hit whoever knocked his parter out but failed because he then got knocked out himself.

"That was WAY to easy, you guys suck at your job" Scourge said and then walked into the bank to help himself to anything there. He got what he was looking for and headed out the back way, down the block until he himself got a surprise by a unknown figure, Scourge was confused about what happened he looked around to see know one but then received a kick to the side which Scourge let out a painful shout. The figure then took the bag and started to run. But scourg was not going to let him get away and ran after him and took the figure down fast. They start to wrestle each other until the other kicked Scourge in the sensitive area, Scourge then let go but before he could he grabbed the mask that was hiddeng the figures face. Scourge looked up to see a lime green hedgehog with messy bangs and brown eyes, Scourge was shocked at what..no..who he was looking at.

"Hello~" Scourge spoke in a sexy way.

"Heh No. thanks for the loot" the lime hedgehog spoke then walked off. But Scourge was not going to let him leave. Scourge jumped up and grabbed the others arm to turn him around to look a Scourge.

"Where do you think your going~" Scourge said in a sexy tone again.

"Trying to get away from you" the other let out

"Humm I'll let you leave if you do one thing for me" scourge said still in that sexy tone that had no affect on Manic.

"Huh what?" Manic said rolling his eyes

"Give me kiss~" Scourge said Manic blushed a little and thought "who the hell is this guy" but then Manic got a idea.

"You want a kiss~" Manic said taking a step closer to Scourge.

"Hell yes." Scourge said backing up to the wall that was near by because Manic keeped getting closer.

"Humm~ well then you better..close..your..eyes." Manic now said in a sexy voice that made Scourge shiver and purr a little. But instead on getting that kiss Scourge felt something off, then looked at the other who had his jacket and shades that were on his head. Scourge just awed at the sight, Scourge had to admit but Manic looked fine in them~.

"Heh. Don't ever flirt with me pal, unless you want your stuff stolen" Manic said which stopped Scourge from looking at him. Scourge now looked a little irritated and started to take a few steps closer to Manic. Manic just stayed in place not hesitating at all.

"Funny! Now give me back by things" scourge said in a serious tone.

"Humm you want these back..but I look so good with them on... dont you think~" Manic said with his arms behind his head which made Scourge blush mad.

Scourge just froze and stared at him not wanting to look away from what he is seeing.

"Your to easy" Manic chuckled and took them off and handed them to scourge, who still was just shocked.

"See ya later~" Manic said just before leave he put his hand under Scourges Mussel and slide in slowly up wards, this made Scourge purr. Then the other left Scourge just looked shocked and then dropped his things and began to think about what happened

"I purred..I have never done that before..why..how!? Did he make me do that..heh I guess I'll see you soon" scourge aside with a slight smile then started to walke off until he relized that guy took his money

"Damn you..."

•

(End Of Chapter 5 Scourge - hopes you like and enjoyed. There will be more to come)


	6. Thestartofsomethingnew (11-30 19:15:23)

Chapter 6: Who was he?

•

•

(I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

Scourge runs back to we're he needs to be, he has been gone long enough, and if Cane needs him Scourge always had to be there by his side, even if Scourge was a King, his high royalty meant nothing to Cane he treated Scourge the same as everybody else. Scourge ran through the city still thinking about that lime hedgehog who he found so.. interesting, Scourge never met him before, never saw him heck! He didn't even know the boys name not like that mattered to Scourge all he does was take then leave. He was a player,

Scourge is now downtown at a old warehouse we're Cane and the rest should be.

"Alright I'm here" Scourge walks in with such fashion

"We're the hell were you Scourge!" Cane yelled out

"Oh you know just strolling around town seeing the sights.

Scourge responded with a sarcastic tone that Cane did not approve of.

"One job scourge! Remember that!" Cane yelled

"Calm down jeez you got you stupid gems" scourge rolled his eyes at the Cheetah who now is in frount of Scourge

"Listen here you litt.."

"Okay. Let's move on. Cane could we get our cut and leave?" Fiona jumped between the two and asked.

"Fine!" Cane then walks off to get the money from the gems that where already pond in.

"You really have guts to talk to him like that" Fiona said who is now looking at Scourge

"He got his gems we get our money that's what we do I don't have to treat him like he is a god damn King!" Scourge yells at his friend.

"..." Fiona stays quiet. She never did like it when Scourge yelled at her because she really cared about him and he was her only real! Friend here in Mobius. So she looked away with hurt in her eyes but Scourge saw this and he felt a little bad for snapping at his long time and only friend.

"My..my bad Fi" scourge let out which Fiona turned around to face him when he said that.

"Close enough" Fiona said with a smug look. Fiona has been by Scourges side ever sense he arrived at Mobius. All she really knew about Scouges arrival was that 'he needed to grow up and become a good King' that's what she knew Cane assigned Fiona to watch and protect Scourge while he was here in Mobius. Scourge was never a big fan about the whole body gaurd thing but he did get used to it. He then started to talk to her and they would actually laugh. It has been three years and Scourge has not went back to his home to take the throne, Fiona did not mind because that meant Scourge would stay here.

"There you are, your half of the cut" Cane walks over to the two who are still waiting.

"Took you long enough" Scourge spat out

"Okay okay. Thanks and have a good night. See you tomorrow" Fiona cuts the argument off early so they won't be there all night fighting.

They leave with there half and head to a pretty big apartment complex neat but not to neat. Both of them walk in side, Fiona takes the couch and Scourge heads to the kitchen to get two beers.

"So." Fiona starts. "Why was the fast King himself late" Fiona looks over to Scourge who has the beers in his hands.

"I was getting my early check. Jeez." Scourge let's out as he rolls his eyes.

"Mmhum. So then tell me where is your 'early check' " Fiona sang in a sweet tone looking over at scourge who is just staring blank at the t.v.

"Um.. I.. I lost it on the way here..." scourge trailed off at the last part looking away now.

"You lost it?" Fiona said who is now focusing on Scourge

"Yeah. Just uh lost it the cops came and as I was running I must have dropped it in a ally way." Scourge said in a confident tone. But Fiona was much smart than that and she knew when he friend was lying.

"Lies!" Fiona said

"What really happened. I know something because when you walked into the warehouse you were completely zoned!" Fiona said

"Fine." Scourge let out as he gave in

"I did have the money but I was..in a way robbed..this person took the money and ran off with it."

"There's more to this story...you flirted with this person?"

•

"Yeah. Yeah I did and...and he completely stumped me"

•

"How so?"

•

"He..tricked me..he...he stoped the world it was weird because I usually succeed at that arena. But he..he did not want to.."

•

"What did you do?"

•

"I flirted with him and I don't know how but I asked for a kiss and I would leave him be."

•

"Oh for chaos sack scourge

•

"Yeah yeah. But he didn't when I thought he would he turned the tables. He did something so...incredible. He stole my jacket and shades from me. Right off of me!"

•

"So this person was a thief?"

•

"Yeah. He over power me in a way I have to admit. God was he good looking, he looked so damn fine~ in my jacket~"

•

"Okay scourge calm down. Then what!"

•

"Well then he said ' never flirt with me unless you want your things to be stolen ' . His voice was so soft but had a deep tone to it~"

•

"Humm sounds like you liked this encounter~"

•

"WHAT!?. No. I was just surprised but his actions that's all . He was good at what he did. Lazy for sure cause he waited until I got the money. But good."

•

"Interesting I've never heard you talk about someone like this"

•

"He was different..he said no..to me. The KING!"

•

"Okay 'King' calm down"

•

"Maybe you will see him again who knows. What was his name.?"

•

"What WAS his name?"

•

•

Back home with manic

"Boy was that great I got some good money. Gets me one step closer to my own place, and I got to mess with someone, heh...I must say he was..good looking. But! I can't think of him now tomorrow is a new day and I am ready to get my hands on more cash"

•

•

End of Chapter 6 : who was he?

-hope you liked and injoyed~


	7. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-01 22:46:38)

Chapter 7: Deal!

•

•

(I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

with Manic, It is now morning 7:32, Manic has now woken up he gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom until sonic stops him in his tracks and asked him something.

"Where were you last night?" Sonic said to his brother Manic who is still half asleep and having a little trouble focusing.

"Wha?" Manic said rubbing his left eye, with a annoyed tone.

"Where. We're. You!" Sonic spoke slow and loud

"I went out for a walk. Sense when is that a crime." Manic added while walking past Sonic to the bathroom

"It's not I just wanted to know. It's only because I don't want you to get hurt that's all." Sonic said turning around to only face Manics back.

"Well I'm fine. I'm all good." Manic said who is now turned around to look at Sonic

"Okay. I just wanted to know because there was a robbery downtown. And that I also wanted to know that you were far from it and not part...of..it..." Sonic spoke low on that last part, but Manic heard and felt hurt because Sonic thought he would steal. Which Manic did but Sonic did not need to know that.

"How could say that!" Manic spoke who put on a offended look.

"I'm sorry. You were just gone. And I thought. But no yeah your right. No I'm sorry for even saying that to you." Sonic looked away from Manic.

"How do you even know about the robbery?"

•

"It was on the news just now"

•

"Oh. Do they have video of the people who robbed the place?"

•

"Yes and no. There was something about it. There was a figure in it but we never got to see his or hers face. So they don't really know who robbed the place."

•

"Hum. Okay then, I'm going to take a shower and head out and find a job." Manic said to Sonic. But then Manic turned around and spoke something else.

"Oh. And Sonic. Don't ever think of me as a thief!" Manic added then turned around and slammed the door to the bathroom. Sonic just stood there, he felt guilty for even bringing it up.

•

With Scourge. In a nice apartment complex there lays a sleeping Scourge. And a female red fox who is cooking in the kitchen for the two. When Fiona is finished she walks over to the couch, grabs a pillow, holds it above Scourges face then drops it. Scourge woke up startled at the act his friend just did, then gave her a menacing look until she said " breakfast is ready " in a cheerful tone, then walks away to the table where the food is at. Scourge swings his legs off the couch then streaches his arms, gets up and heads toward the table.

"You know you could have just shook me awake" Scourge said as he sat down.

"Yeah but I thought that would be more fun~" Fiona said looking at Scourge With a smile.

"So what do we have to do today?"

•

"Cane wants us to get rid of Mavericks guys" "he says there ruining his plans"

•

"Wonderful. When do we head out."

•

"In a hour"

•

"Fine." Scourge said in a tired tone. He then pushes his plate away and gets up. "I'll take a shower then" he walks off which leaves Fiona alone.

Time passes and they are already where they need to be. Scourge is with Fiona and the others and watches quitely. As they wait for the right time to attack until it comes. Scourge softly said but loud enough so his team could hear "now!"

They are off everyone doing there own thing.

30 minutes pass and everyone got rid of someone. Scourge is inside taking care of the rest.

"I'm so sick of you and your guys Maverick. You couldn't have just listen and stayed away." Scourge said in a cold tone who is holding a gun to this guys head.

"I. I will just please put the gun down. I'll take my guys and leave. Just don't. Kill me please." The brown weasel begged. But! It had no affect on Scourge. Instead Scourge just gave this guy a cold dark stare.

"You see I would but!. You make me get UP AT SEVEN O'CLOCK IN THE GOD DAMN MORNING ONLY FOR ME TO NOT SHOOT YOU..well! Now Maverick you make me come down here so I'm not going to let you live you had on chance and you blew it man.." scourge laughed historically while his one hand is on his head.

"No!. I'm not having mercy. Not on you at least" Scourge smiles then shoots the weasel in the head. Fiona witness all of this and just looked at Scourge. Not in disgust or fear. She just started at him, because this is something he does. He kills his people without mercy.

"Are you done" Fiona now spoke to scourge who is just looking at the body he just shot.

"Yup! Let's go. I'm tired of this" they both walk away out of the building then walks to there team and gets the heck out of there before the cops show up.

Scourge is now in the warehouse with cane.

"Good job!" Cane spoke

"You guys did a excellent job. I thought you would be slow on this. But nope you did it with such time. You can have the day off I just needed you guys to get him out of my fur so I can do the rest of my business."

"Thank you Cane!" Fiona said in a glee tone and then walked out with Scourge.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go and get a cheery smoothie"

"Okay. Let's go together because I need something nice after that blood bath"

"Alright"

They both head to the place where they wanted to go and when they got there they ordered there drinks a waited for them at a table. Scourge just sat there with his head back looking at the sky. Fiona was on her phone texting someone. That's when Scourge turns his head sideways and spots someone familiar. It's the lime hedgehog from yesterday and he is heading into a club. The blue moon.

Scourge now focused on that one spot gets up but before leaveing he tells Fiona he is going over to that club to look at. Then he is gone when he heads inside there is lights and a light smell of beer then music starts to play. Scourge looks in the direction of it and then spots the hedgehog he was looking for...him. Scourge stands with the others and listens to the song they are playing it's nice, smooth but has aggression in it. The band was called Manic and The Three Sins. When they were done playing Scourge sneaks around back and is now looking for the lime hedgehog until Scourge Finally sees him. He is talking to his band mates and a women. When she is done talking she walks off and so do the band mates to get water or something, Manic stays back packing up the equipment. Then Scourge finally approaches him.

"Hello~" manic now froze because he knew that hello even if he just heard it last night. Manic takes a step forward and turns around to see the green hedgehog from last night.

"Oh chaos no." Manic finally spoke.

"What? Not happy to see me baby. I still haven't got that kiss~" Scourge said as he leans forward toward Manic. But Manic stops him with his hand over the others mouth.

"No. I said no. And I mean it." Manic said in a very searious tone but Scourge was more interested in him. Scourge still tried until he got the upper hand and pinned Manic to a wall. Scourge just looked at Manic his eyes scanned over his body. Scourge got close to Manics neck a licked it so slowly. Then bit into his neck, which got a noise out of Manic "ah!" Was all Scourge heard then started again but then was heading toward manic lips until someone cut them off.

"Hello Manic~" a female voice cut through. And Manic DEFINITELY knewn that voice. He then pushes Scourge away with his left arm. Scourge was puzzled and pissed at the same time.

"Oh. It's you." Manic said in a bored tone

"Humm. Yup the one and only" this girl was manic and scourges height she was a light pink and white cat.

"I'm sorry. Not really though. But who the hell are you." Scourge spoke out.

"Oh. Manic you boyfriend has no manners." She said to manic.

"He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know him." Manic said toward the cat.

"Really! Cause it sure seemed like that when he was sucking your neck." Manic just blushed at that.

"And to answer your question. The names lady."

"Lady!" Someone else cut through. It was the band mates.

"What are you doing here. I thought you sing somewhere else." Timber asked

"Oh yes I do but it's the end of the month and I wanted to see who get cut off" she smirked and looked at Manic. Which made Scourge fell upset for some reason

"You think I will be us don't you?" Roxie added

"Yes!" Lady's said bluntly

"Jokes on you cause we are not" Chris spoke

"Hum. So you think."

"What do you mean by get cut off?" Scourge jumped in

"Oh that's right your new here. I think?" "Well whoever has the lowest score on the board they get cut off and bye bye to them." Lady exclaimed to scourge.

"We are not going to get cut off" Manic said in a irritated tone.

"Whoever you say. Just know I'll be singing as well. So just save yourself the embarrassment and give up" lady laughed and started to leave until Scourge spoke up.

"They will beat you!" Everyone just looked at him "excuse me?" Lady said and turned around to face him. " they.will.beat.you" scourge said "ha! Okay sure they will"

"If they do manage to beat me then I quite singing" she laughed and walked off "DEAL!" Scourge yelled to her. She sighed and walked over to him and said "fine if they win I quit singing here, but if I win they quite singing here"

"Fine" and that's when she finally left. The rest just looked at him with I'm going to kill you looks.

"Um what the hell?" Manic said

"Your going to win" "and I'm going to help" scourge said facing manic.

"How can you help us. Do you even know how to help?" Timber asked

"I sure do. And it gives me a chance to know you more~" scourge whispered that last part in Manics ears but luckily nobody heard. Everyone made a meet up here on Wednesday at 1:00. Then everyone went there own ways except Manic and Scourge who just looked at each other one with I'm going to kill you eyes and the other with this will be fun~ eyes.

•

•

End of Chapter 7: Deal!

(I hope you liked and enjoyed~)


	8. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-02 18:02:37)

Chapter 8: The Song

•

•

(I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

Manic and Scourge just looked at one another, no one said a word. They just started at each other for what was about a minute until Scourge finally broke the heavy silence. "Well I'll see you Wednesday..Manic~" Scourge was about to walk off until Manic Grabbed his arm and turned him around with such force that it startled Scourge. "No. Hold on. Why did you even put us up to this. Why Are you doing this?" Scourge just Stared at Manic with a small grin which Manic found a little strange

"Why are you grinning. I'm being serious" Manic spoke to Scourge who finally said "your cut when your upset~" then Scourge poked Manics Nose to which Manic Blushed to a little. "What the hell man I'm trying to talk to you. Why did you even do this you don't even know us." Manic said in a serious and pissed tone. Scourge just had to smile he did not know why, but he just couldn't stop

"I just thought you needed it. Beside she seems like a bitch, and I like taking down Bitches" Scourge said still with his grinning of a face. Manic could only look at him he doesn't even know his name or where he even came from, but Manic gave up and started to walk away but before he did he gave Scourge a little treat~ "whatever fine then. But before I go I got something for you." Scourge looked at him surprised and took a step closer but it was not all Scourge thought it would be "what's tha-" BANG! Manic kicked Scourge in his emeralds to which Scourge fell to the floor, second time this has happened to him and by the same person. He looked up to find Manic Above him then He spoke "that's for licking my neck! Chaos your going to be a lot of work I just know it." Then Mankc got up and walked away leave Scourge on the floor. "Wow he is something" Scourge said with his left arm on his head laying down still.

•

Wednesday is here and it is almost 1:00 Manic is just grabbing his jacket and is heading out the door until sonic stops him..again.. "hold it!" Sonic said. Manic just growned and then turned around to face his blue brother. "Why" manic said in a annoyed tone. "Because I want to know where you going."

"Out with my band mates we have a meeting"

"Oh. Okay umm look just stay away from downtown please."

"Why?"

"There was a few murders and the police thinks it's the same people who robbed the bank the other day."

"Oh how many?"

"35 people some women some men"

"That's not a few"

"Just please stay away from downtown. Or stay out late please"

"Alright fine."

Manic turns around and starts to run away because he was now late and because he did not want to hear his brother go on. Manic is now running I'm down the streets until he finally sees the club, everyone is already there sitting outside. "I'm sorry I'm late my brother had to tell me something" Manic said huffing and wheezing "yo you never told us you had a brother" Timber said shocked

"I do. I forgot to tell you" Manic said calming down a little

"Alright whatever let's just practice or whatever we are doing today" Chris said "okay you what are we doing" Roxie added pointing to Scourge. "We aren't doing anything, we are going to a few clubs and check out who is playing there" Scourge said and walked away from the group, they followed with confused looks. "Why are we going to clubs?" Roxie asked "so you can hear what they are playing. You will listen and take note in your head."

"You want us to hear them out?" Manic asked. "Yes. And when you are listen your listen for your new sound." Scourge replied to them. Roxie just walks with the others then leans over to Manic and whispers "so is he your boyfriend or something?" There was a really short pause "what no!" Manic said "then who is he?" "I don't know"

Roxie then leans away with a frightened face, if she doesn't even know him and manic doesn't even know him then why are they following him? They arrived at there first club. "Here we are. Wild Knights" Scourge walks in with a smirk on his face. The others stop at the door and then look at each other, then they head in. It smelled like beer and smoke. The lights were dim which made it hard to see. Scourge led then to the second floor which had a good view of the stage where the band is set up and it bagan. "Who is the band?" Manic asked "Marlo" Scourge said. A loud electric guitar cut through the loud club which got everyones attention. Burmp..burmp burmp...brumm budadat. The guitarist made the tapping of the bruins started a low soft sound then a heavy bass. "I hope you all like~" the lead man said into the Microphone. "What do I want to do, I'm the master of me..you can't keep me away from it all, you can't keep me locked away from it all~" the music was soft but you could here the anger in it. It was strang for Manic he never heard a sound like this. The others leans in and listens more. " you can't Keep me away~ from..you. No one can tell me other wise, I'll just come running back to you~" 3 minutes passed of the song and in the end everyone loved it, there cheers made the roof shake, Manics band mates where even cheering. "That's Marlo for you" Scourge leans into Manics ear "is that the lead singers Name?" Manic asked, but before he could get a response from Scourge a big Bump cams from a drummer who is on the stage with a new band. "You'll like this one. They call them self's 'Renegades'" Scourge said who know gave his full attention to the band on stage. "I'm a curse, I'm a drag, I can't understand, why must you leave me all broken up by where you stand" the melody was slow then it got aggressive the lead singer looked like he was in pain singing it, like it was real and true. The next band was called 'The Ancient's' then it got into sole performers one was called 'Avi' then 'Missile' and a small girl who's name was 'Sara Sting' all the sounds had beautiful Melody's Manic loved hearing every one. Then it had to end. Everyone got up out of there set because the club was closeing Manic and the rest went out and then began to talk about the songs they heard, they walked along the street until they all ended up and Chris's place where they are just still talking about them "those songs where so good!" Roxie said laying down on her back. "I know you get a ear worm when her hear them" Chris said "we need something like that something that tells a story that has meaning" Manic said full of glee. "I told you, you would like this" Scourge said sitting in a chair. "We need to start on this song, especially sense we are going up against Lady" Timber added. They all got up from there places and headed to the basement, that's where the equipment was, Scourge walked them through what they needed to know then they wrote it down in a journal, Scourge went through type of melodys he had with him and that he could remember. Manic was surprised at this he never thought scourge would know melodys and notes. "Okay let me hear what you have" Scourge said to the rest who are already at there instrument. "Okay." Manic said "I can't help but fall back. Into my old ways~ all the time I've been around I see the same old things~ no one asked if I'm here or gone why must I drift away~" After that Timber jumps in with a loud bang leading behind "I see so many faces, why must I feel so alone, why can't I have the life I always wanted, why must I always go back to the way I used to be!" Then Manic jumps back in "You can't, you can't, you can't, can't,can't. All my life I've been so alone no one there to see me grow. I started my life and I'm going to finish it, say what you want but I'm not going back to my old ways, no I'm not going back, I can't go back, I'll fight for everything I got, I'm not going to lose it all just because I can't help myself, you stand there saying you love me you care for me, you even said you'd be right back! So no. I'm not going back my past is my past I'm laughing and living it up the best I can, I'm smiling big. You can't help me so go away, you said you'd here but your still gone. Why must you leave me all alone. As I grow up on my own." Then they finish with what they had. Scourge just says nothing at first then said "that was good, it tells something, who is this about?" "Manic. He had the worst life out of all of us" Roxie said. Manic just looked back at her with a shocked for even saying that. "Yeah. Apparently I had the worst life" mankc siad with a huff in his voice. Scourge was going to say something but Chris cut him off. "Okay guys. You got to go I have to head somewhere tonight." They did leave Roxie went with Timber to his place cause her place was to far. So that left Manic and Scourge alone.

•

•

End of Chapter 8: The Song

(I hope you liked and enjoyed~)


	9. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-03 21:17:53)

Chapter 9: knowing one another

•

•

( I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS!- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

Scourge and Manic walks along a dirt road because Chris lives far away from town that's why they meet up at his place to practice so no one can hear them jam. They walk a few more steps until Manic spoke. "Umm. So how do you know how to write and sing?" Manic spoke slow because he felt awkward asking this. Scourge replied back with "I've been around places and I picked up on a few things" Manic looked at him, then asked something else "where have you been? If you don't mind me asking"

Scourge just looked at him and chuckled low into his chest then said "the places I've been to are not around here. I've been out of town, you can say I'm a traveler" Scourge chuckled again "are you not going to give me details" Manic said in a impatient tone. Scourge looked over then away then said "you wouldn't believe me anyway so what's the point!" Scourge scoffed "try me.." Manic said in a now confident voice. "I hopped around place to place a while ago, and I heard and say things as I did so, they weren't here...not in this dimension.." Scourge said the last part low but Manic still heard what he said then felt really confused. "What was that? Not in this dimension you said! What are you say that there are dimensions!" Manic looked shocked but very intrigued at This new information. "Yes and I've been to them not all just a few..." Scourge tailed off, Manic heard this and he thought why? "Umm. You? Where are you from?" Manic asked a little hesitant. Scourge turned to look at him then turned away he looked afraid to tell him...why?

"I know your not from here that's for sure" Manic said cutting though the thoughts of Scourge. Scourge then looked puzzled what makes manic think that he is not from here? "What makes you think that?" "Your voice. You have a strange accent in your voice and I can't place it?"

"..it's not strange.." Scourge said lowly to himself he never did like it when people pointed out his accent. Manic saw how Scourge felt hurt by that comment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said strange.." "it's fine. I get that a lot. And to answer your question I'm...from another dimension.. zone to be correct." Manic was now completely shocked and now had his full attention at Scourge. "Oh.My.Chaos. REALLY!!" Mankc said all happy, Scourge never expected that reaction, he thought that Manic would just think hes weird and try running away. But no he didn't he stayed and wanted to know more.. "there are other dimensions AND zones!" "LUCKY! You probably saw a lot of cool stuff" Manic was now FULL of joy "yeah cool is one word for it." Scourge and manic just talked as they walked back to the city. They talked about how Scourge traveled to new places and hung out with different type of artists, hearing there music and takeing notes in his head, he lead how to play and sing and dance a little. It was the only Thing that Scourge like doing that why he stayed for a while in one zone for so long because he actually felt happy there. They talked back and fourth until it got to Manic. He talked about how he was supposed to be separated by his siblings and how he spent most of his teen life on the street and the reason he stole from Scourge. Both of them had a terrible childhood.

"My dad would always compare me to my brother." Manic said in a hurt look, it made Scourge fell something, he knew that look very well because he wore the look him self. "Why did he?" "My brother was just always the best, best grades, best hair, best life...I never could do anything right..and when I finally learned how to play the drums. My brother thought it would be cool if he learned to..he turned out to be okay..but...my dad found him way more successful...it didn't really help either when I told that I was gay...he always made me feel bad after that, he always asked if I meet a girl, he was in denial, NO ONE STOOD UP FOR ME...not even my mom..." Mankc looked away now because he felt like he was going to cry and he did not want to. At least not in frount of a guy he barely bows, heck Manic still doesn't even know this guys name.. Scourge stoped Manic in his tracks and turned him to face Scourge. Manics eyes still did not want to meet Scourge, so Scourge placed his hand under Manics Chin and started to rub under it, Manic finally looked at him, they just started at each other not saying a word. Until Scourge finally broke the silence by saying something unexpected "I find you very successful. You sing so beautiful, you have great band mates, and you seem Confident.." Manic stared at him a little longer until Scourge started to pull Manics face towards, Manic did not move so Scourge continued until they both could feel each other's warm breath, Scourge started to close his eyes a little bit Manic thought again and he pushed Scourge away which startled him. "No. 'Boy' I'm not doing this with you." Manic said in a angry tone, he started to walk away but something stopped him in his tracks. "The names Scourge." Manic turned around to face him "Scourge Rider" Scourge then walks toward Manic and puts his hand out. He was asking for a hand shake. Manic looked down then he gave a grin to Scourge and took his hand "Manic Dasher. It's good to finally know your name Scourge." "Heh. Well you never asked what it was." Scourge looked away and walked ahead Manic turned and jumped over to his side "I didn't think I was supposed to ask. It's something you do when you meet a person for the first time" Manic claimed Scourge just turned his head and did a small laugh which made Manic turn a light pink. Scourge did not see so they continued on until they got into town both still speaking to each other laughing and just Messing around. "Eh. So you sing right?" Manic asked "yes. Not a lot but I do" "could you sing right now!" Mankc asked "HA! No. I sing only when I'm alone" "your no fun" "...Manic? You only sing at Blue Moon right?" Scourge asked the lime hedgehog "yes why?" "No reason tomorrow night I'm taking you and your band mates somewhere. A place where you can learn more sound." "Is it a private place?" "Oh it definitely is." Scourge said with a smirk on his face, Manic smirked back. Until he saw the time "oh god. It's late. I have to head home" Manic was about to rush off until some ONE picked him off the ground. "W-what!?" Manic began "what are you doing!?" "I'll take you home. Don't want nothing bad happening to you" Scourge said and winked

"Okay. But why carry me this will just slow you do-!" And Scourge began to run at crazy speed down the street. "So where to handsome~" Manic told him where he lived and they were there in 5 minutes. When they arrived Scourge put him down and walked with him to the door. "Well thanks for that" Mankc said with a smile until Scourge grabbed his hand and pulled him close to his body "aren't you gonna give me a kiss~ you know for my trouble~"

Manic just looked and his then had a idea Manic put two fingers to his lips,kissed them, then placed them on Scourge's lips. Scourge blushed at this he turned so red and it was really noticeable. Manic saw this and just chuckled. He turned around and unlock the door and before stepping in he looked back and said "goodnight Scourge~" in a very sexy way that made Scourge blush more if that was possible. Then the door closed. Scourge stared for a while then walked away and began to think "I don't understand him... I-I like the things he does...but why?"

•

•

End of Chapter 9: knowing one another

•

Hope you liked and enjoyed


	10. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-04 20:15:10)

Chapter 10: Party Time!

•

•

( I Do Not Own Any Sega Characters- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

It was now tomorrow night it's 7:54. Scourge said he would pick up the band at 8:00 Manic is now there sitting out side on Chris's porch. Chris is the only rich member out of the band, so his house is pretty big. The rest of the band is inside talking so Manic decides to go in as well and join in on whatever.

"So where do you think we are going" Timber said in a tired tone.

"I don't know he just said that we will learn from this and have fun" Manic said back to the group

"Suspicious. Are you sure we can trust this guy...Manic you don't even know him!" Roxie chimes in then looks and Manic with a face Mankc can't really place.

"Well I know him a little"

Just then they heard a sound of a horn, so the group stands up and rushed out the door to see who it was. Not to there surprise it was Scourge he was dressed in black pants and in his normal Jacket he always wears with a white tee under it. And he was also by a really cool looking car. "So" he said with his one hand slide on his hair "is every one ready!" He said now crossing his arms.

"Holy smokes! That's one sweet ride you got there" Timber said jumping over to the car and awwing it. The rest walked over to Scourge. Everyone is now totally excited for this event they are going to. Manic walks over to Scourge who has a smirk on his face.

"So where are we going that we need a car?" Manic began "oh somewhere I won't tell~" Scourge said with a finger to his lip. "You look handsome by the way~" Scourge flirted with Manic again. Manic just rolled his eyes to that comment but Manic thought it would be rude to not give a comment back so he did "yeah thanks. You look handsome too.." Scourge was not expecting That all he could do was blush a little, Scourge then turns around so Manic would not see it. "We should get going" Scourge said and walked over to his car. The rest got in and they drove off. they took the coast side where they got a beautiful view of the moon that was out. Timber then decided that he wanted to take a photo of it so he rolled down his window to do so. The rest got very upset at this because it was freezing out side "ROLL UP YOUR GOD DAMN WINDOW TIMBER!" Chris and Manic yelled at the wolf. Timber just looked at them as he rolled up his window "ya happy ya chickens" Timber spat at the two. They were in the car for 20 minutes until they finally came to a stop, it was a place they did not know "Yo where are we?" Timber said with his hands in his pockets. "I have know idea" Roxie replies while she is looking around.

"Um question how are we going to find our sound and have fun or whatever out here" Chris turned to look at Scourge who had a blank expression on his face. "WELL! Let me show you" Scourge walked a head of the group and was leading them behind some bushy trees, when they walked for 2 minutes they started to hear a noise.

"What's that?" Timber said pearking his ear up and looking around him. "Music?" Roxie said in a low voice. They all walked a few more steps until they saw it. It was a big building with lights and music people were all over the place. "Oh my chaos emeralds!" Timber yelled. "Welcome to a private club" Scourge gestured his hand to the building in frount of them. They all our now in the building and it's huge inside, it looked like a old mansion when they got inside. " here was are~" Scourge said turning around to the group, "this is where you will have fun and heard new sounds!" Scourge just finished when someone hugged him from behind. Scourge jump and turned around and placed his hand in the back of his pocket like he was going to reach for something. Manic saw this and looked a little frighted at that reaction Scourge just made. Scourge now faced the person and he put on a smile and went in for a hug after he realized who just hugged him "Rolo!" Scourge said while he hugged him Rolo hugged back and when they separated they began to talk "Scourge it's great to see you here. It's been some time" Rolo said with a drink in his hand "it's only been 2 weeks. I have a job that why I haven't been here!" Scourge said still with smile on his face. Then Scourge turned around to face us and he began to say "oh Rolo these are the guys and Gal I'm helping out."

"Your helping out. What for?" Rolo laughed "they are having trouble finding a new fresh sound, so I volunteered to help them" "aw that's great man.." Rolo now looked at the group "you lucky suckers If you want to find a new fresh sound then your in luck cause the King! Is helping you out..this guy is the best at Music!" Rolo wrapped one arm around Scourge. "King?" The group began "yeah you know he's...Oof" Rolo was cut off but Scourge who bugged him in the gut with his elbow. "I'm the 'King' of fresh music that's all" Scourge said and walked back over to the group and stood by Manic. "Y-yeah..The King of fresh music" Rolo huffed out. "Well nice to see you again Scourge and hey! Don't cause trouble. Steal is here..." Rolo now walked away but Scourge went quite for a bit.

"Scourge..?" Manic looked over to him "Humm. Okay let's go!" Scourge clapped his hands and walked off the others followed Manic stood back for a while then joined the others.

Time has passed and they have been partying for 2 hours. The others went there own way. Timber went to find the bar, Chris went to look out side even if it was freezing out, and Roxie went upstairs to get a better view of the place. Scourge hung out with Manic but they just sat down cause the dance floor was a little busy for Manics taste. A slow song was playing so they did not mind if they missed out on that Manic and Scourge sat in silence even if there was loud sounds around them. So Manic decided to speak about something. "Scourge" "Humm?" "Who was that one guy..um...Rolo" "aw why are you jealous~"

Scourge said sliding over to Manic and put a arm around him. "No." Manic said taking Scourges arm off of him "I just wanna know, something seemed...off" scourge looked away and made a tch sound "he is just to personally and likes to be close that all." Manic felt like he was holding back on that. But Manic was not finished asking questions. "Okay then. Well who's steal?" Scourge just froze at that he didn't move his head he didn't even look like he was breathing. He looked...scared "He" Scourge began "He is just a old friend that's all" silence fell between them again. Why did manic care about this so much, he didn't care..but he wanted to know more about Scourge cause he was a closed book, even if he got answers out of him the other night. Manic was broke out of his thought because Scourge now was up and his hand was out like he wanted Manic to take it. Manic just sat there looking at it...then he finally took it. Scourge pulled Manic to the dance floor when they got there they stood for a while until a up beat song started to play which got Manic into it. Scourge followed in and they just jumped around. In the middle of the song it was a more partner part but they did not care instead Scourge grabbed Manic's hand and pulled him close.

They now looked into each other's eyes Scourge and Manic where breathing very heavy. Scourge then put his other hand on Manics back, he flinched at this but still keeped close to him, Manic then put his other hand on his shoulder and they danced around. It was a slow start but it got really intense and fast, they changed positions and twerled around. Each were spinning then a slow start came, Scourge stopped to take a breath but Manic was still enjoying him self. Scourge looked over at him and just watched him, he smiled at the view that Manic was happy he didn't look away... he didn't want to look away Scourge just stood there with a real smile on his face, he felt weird for some reason, then Manic stopped as well and looked at Scourge with question. "What's wrong?" Manic asked... "nothing nothing. You..just look...happy" Scourge said fully facing Manic. Manic did the same, they got closer and closer Scourge placed a hand under Manic's chin and rubbed it, Manic purred a little which made Scourge grin. Scourge then put his other hand on Manics face then slide down to his chin and began to pull him close, Manic did not move nor did he not want to, nearly inches away, Scourge then couldn't take it he pressed his lips against Manic's. Manic kissed back putting both hands on Scourges face. Scourge grabbed Manics back and pulled him closer. They finally part way's and began to breath heavy. "That was unlike me?" Manic said "hum. I like it" Scourge said with a grin. Then out of know where someone's voice burst through. "Oh my~" a male voice could be heard "never thought you'd steal a kiss from this cutie~" the voice said again, Scourge froze in place cause he knew who it was, he turned his head then his body when he saw who it was "Steal!"...

•

•

End of Chapter 10: Party Time

I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	11. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-05 20:18:17)

Chapter 10: Steal

•

•

( I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

"Steal!" Scourge said who now looks like a nervous wreak . Him and steal just stare at each other until Manic decides to say something "so this is Steal?" "Umm.." Scourge got cut off by steal who now wanted to speak

"Yes I am. And you are number 45" Steal said with a grin on his face, Scourge now looked at him with a death stare

"Number 45?" Manic asked with confusion, "oh yeah. Have to admit your nice looking to, nice jaw line, good mussels, and great hair." Manic just started at him with questions in his head, Scourge looks over to Manic and saw this, so he decided to change the subject of course that's what he wanted but Steal wouldn't let go. "Hum..what's wrong King cat got your lip" "Steal why are you here?. I thought I threw you out!" "Mm time has passed 2 years those were my time, and they passed..so I came back~ to see you of course King" Steal smirked at the view of Scourge but then turned his attention toward Manic. "And you! Well you better run off now before The King here breaks your heart" Manic was not a little shocked at what he said, then Manic looked over at Scourge who looked like he was about to beat the crap out of Steal. "YOU KNOW! You could just leave" Scourge snapped, "not until I get this kid away from YOU!" Steal said in a very searious tone, "you better go kid he ain't gonna stick around for you...what did he promise you, what did he say to you?" Steal said walking up to Manic while Scourge just looked at him. "He promised me nothing? I don't understand what you mean?" "When did you meet this guy?"

"A week ago..."

"Okay what was the first thing he did or say to you?"

"Hello?"

"Did he say it in a flirt type tone?"

"Y-yeah..why?"

"Because kid he's playing you!"

"Okay that's enough!" Scourge growled out.

"Steal...leave!" Scourge yelled in a dangerous tone. Before he could steal turned to Manic and said

"Go...before he breaks you..." then steal walked into the crowed of people. Manic was SO fustrated..he kissed this guy he barely knew, and he knew he was a flirt when they first meet, why did he do it... Manic trailed off into his thoughts until Scourge Broke threw. "Manic..look..don't listen to him, he is just upse-"

"Is it true..."

"Is what true?"

"Your a flirt..you only did this to get that kiss..."

Scourge had no words why did he feel so bad, he did not like this feeling, why did he care he had done it to a lot of people why is Manic different...OH! That's right Scourge said he was different in the beginning, which made him want to be around him...but I guess things have changed because, he has hung around him for so long he...liked being around him..Manic finally spoke again.

"You know what. It's fine. Everything is fine. You got your kiss now you can leave me alone. Imma get my friends and head out. No need to drive us home...I'll hot wire a car." Manic started to walk off not even bothering to look back. Scourge was going to follow but someone stopped him. It was Rolo and he pulled him into a conversation. And that was the night they last saw each other...

•

Two weeks have passed Scourge carried on with his life but he still thought of Manic, he couldn't get him out of his head, Fiona saw this and asked him.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly something is, come on"

"...you remember that boy I told you about a few weeks ago, you know the one that was different..."

"Of course, the one that made you blush~"

"Yeah. He is no long part of my life."

"WHAT! What did you do!"

"What do you mean what did I do! I kissed that fool and now he's gone!"

"...why did you kiss him..."

"Because Fiona it's what I do, I get them then I brush them off"

"Scourge...why do you looked bothered then?"

"BECAUSE HES GONE! I thought I could just help him out ..but I guess I changed...he made me happy...even though I barely new him, he just gave off that nice vibe. When we practiced I saw his eyes light up with joy, his warm smile, and that sassy attitude. He made me laugh...isn't that just awful..." Scourge started to studder and whine a little Fiona felt so bad for him Scourge never looked this way it made her feel sad. So all she did was give him a hug, and they stayed like that Scourge of course did not hug back cause he hated contact, so he just stood there.

-

Scourge finally finished up work he had downtown, he walked along the sidewalk looking around being he's horrible self, that is until he saw the Blue Moon Club. He stoped in his tracks looking at the building, he wanted to go in and see if Manic was there. He passes back and fourth until he gets the courage and walks in before he has second doubts. And when he walked In lucky for him Manic was on stage finishing a song. He looked different a got more muscle he was fit and his quills were a little shorter. When they finished they headed back, Scourge scoffed and was about to leave, but he decided to say hey why is he acting like this he thought it was stupid so he went behind stage to find the band. So he walked up,

"Hey!"

"SCOURGE!?" The group yelled

"What are you doing here. Where have you been?" Chris asked.

"I was busy with my life"

"Never mind that, look we need your help. Lady has improved over these few weeks, we need your help please." Roxie begged

"I don't know it's up to the leader"

"Manic?" The three sins said all together

"Humm I don't know. Are you still busy with your life?" Manic looked over at Scourge.

"No. I'm all free."

"Okay. Yeah okay, could you help us out?"

"Really?!"

Yes that's why I'm asking"

"Okay"

"Great. Well we better head to Chris's house for a practice

"Good let's go" Timber said

They all headed out together. To be honest Scourge thought that would end terrible, but Manic wanted his help and so did his band mates. Maybe he can fix things between them. He had plenty of time to spend with him he had 3 more weeks until the pool happens, he started to walke with the rest until they arrived at Chris's house.

•

•

End of Chapter 10: Steal

(Hope you liked and enjoyed~


	12. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-06 22:07:19)

Chapter 12: Fixing

•

•

(I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

Every is now at Chris's house, they all walk down to the basement where there instruments are, Timber starts to talk with the others and Manic is setting up the mic and drums, Scourge just looks at him, not sure why but he does Manic does not seem to know so it was fine to keep staring, then Roxie walks up to Scourge and asked him to help her get drinks for the band. He said 'sure' and they walked up the stairs. They arrived in the kitchen then Roxie stopped Scourge in his tracks and she looked at him in a serious way then she said "why do you keep staring at Manic?" This question made Scourge feel wired he thought no one saw but she did then he replied "I just was. And I don't know why.." he said in a tired tone looking away from her until she said something else that throw him off "do you like him?" He shoot back "no." She and him continued with the drinks then went back down to the basement where the rest were. They all talked for a while then played some music. Scourge gave his thoughts and the rest listened, he pointed out a few errors in there notes but he fixed them, then after a hour of this they decided to take a break, they all headed up stairs and sat down in the living room Timber was the first to talk.

"So...Scourge how come you weren't here?"

"I had a life to get back to. And I just wanted to see how you all would do if I was gone."

"Well do you think we did okay?"- Roxie

"You did. A few mistakes, but good"

"You think we can beat Lady!"- Chris

"Yes. But I want to see her preform..."

"She has a schedule down town to sing, at the blue moon"-Chris

"I'll check that out later"

"So what do you exactly do. For a living sense you have been gone for two weeks?"- Timber

"Umm. Imma...a...sails man. Kinda."

"What do you sell"-Roxie

"Jewels. To big companies who want them in a crown or something."

"Sounds fun. And that took you two weeks?"-Roxie

"Well I'm also a gaurd.."

"That's awesome. Do people try to attack!"- Timber

"Yup all the time. That's why they need so many of us"

Timber was about to say something else but a knock at the door came. Chris got up from the others and they still continued on in the conversation, Chris reached for the door and opens it to find a black and white badger. "Alex!" Chris yelled out which got people's attention. "Hi. I'm just looking for Manic, is he here." "Uh yes. Yes he is come in" Chris steppes away and let the badger in.

"Alex?" Manic said as we walked around the couch to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?" Manic asked in a cheerful tone "I was looking for you. We had planes...remember" Alex looked at Manic. Manic went wide eye cause he forgot. "Alex I'm sorry. Time just slipped and I forgot...I'm sorry" "it's fine. It's fine. We still can go out." Alex said in a comfy tone. The rest just looked confused "Manic mind to explain" Timber asked

"Sorry right guys. This is Alex my boyfriend." Everyone was shocked even Scourge but not Chris because he already knew. "Hi" Alex let out. "Hey, hi, hello" they all said. "So how about we go...I still have something planned for us" Alex smiled, Scourge already hated him because he was getting to cozy with Manic. "We'll see you all." Manic waved goodbye "I'll bring him back!" Ales yelled out as he walked away and closed the door. Everyone later continued with every thing they still stayed and Chris house because they wanted to get down the beat of one song they are working on. Two hours have passed and they decided to take another break then Manic came running down the stairs. "Your finally here!" Timber yelled "Yup sorry it took longer" Manic said

"We were just finishing up, we are heading home. We are all tired." Roxie said to Manic. He just nodded and walked back up the stairs the others followed and they headed outside leave Chris alone. "See you tomorrow!" Timber yelled as he was already running away. "Bye~" Roxie flew off in her own direction, which just left Scourge and Manic . Alone. They walked the same way and in silence till Scourge spoke up " you didn't tell you team mates...we...kissed?" Scourge said shyly

"No. Of course not there is nothing To tell."

This made Scourge feel something but he didn't know what? "So what's up?" Scourge spoke again

"Nothing just had some lunch and watched a movie and practicing a new song"

"Okay. What's up with that ear ring to got?" Scourge pointed to Manic's ear. Manic flickered his ears a little

"Just a gift..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Humm. Looks new. Did Alex get that for you?"

"No I got it myself."

"Looks good~"

"You know it reminds me of that corner shop where they have ear rings like that..."

"R-really?"

"Yup. And I also heard that there was a break in...some person picked the lock and helped themselves~"

"Humm. What a shame for the shop."

"Manic.."

"Humm.?"

"You stole it didn't you?"

"What!? How could you accuse me! I did not!"

"Your a terrible liar you know"

"Yeah I know.." Manic now looked away in ashamed.

Scourge could only chuckle a little. Until he had a idea.

"I could get you more nice things~"

"Really?"

"Yup. There's this new shop that has jewelry and rings, ear rings, sunglasses. It's all top dollar."

"Sounds nice. Are you going to hit up the place?"

"Hell yes I am."

"... I'll join!"

"What!?"

"I'll join. I could use a nice jewel after everything"

"Sound's great sense it's already late we can go now~"

"Alright. I need to let lose~"

They both walked off, Having a few laughs with each other, Scourge totally got over the awkward area between them. Doing this would fix it because Scourge knew Manic likes to steal things and so does he. So This was great.

7:45 night.

They stayed across the street where the place was. They eyed it for a good minute. And then they both headed around back and got on the roof and waited to the time.

It was now 7:50.

"Ready to go in Manic"

"You bet~"

Then they jumped on the roof and climed in.

•

•

Chapter 12: Fixing

-I hoped you liked and enjoyed~


	13. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-07 17:57:07)

Chapter 13: Sleeping Buddy

•

•

(I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~)

•

•

Before Scourge and Manic could jump into the building they put on bandannas so the cameras would not see there faces. Manic put his on and also a beanie, Scourge also did the same but he put his sunglasses on so I covers up his face. They both scan the room and then when the coast was clear they looked at one another smiles and jumped in.

"See any cameras?" Manic asked while scanning the room.

"Not that I can see.." Scourge replies while walking around the room, Scourge looks over at the counter and sees all kinds of gems in glass containers, he walks over and starts to pick the lock. Manic finds himself in the back of the store looking at rings and other gems, he spots a ear ring that makes him go for it.

With Scourge he finally opened the glass counter and started to pack as many gems as he could until and flashlight shines in his face and a deep voice cuts through

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" A gaurd yelled out to hedgehog, Scourge did as he was told but he keeps his head down, the gaurd walked over to him and just about when he was going to arrest Scourge, Scourge did a spin dash into the gaurd who let out a loud Oof which Manic heard.

The gaurd recovered fast and dash at Scourge, but the hedgehog was to fast, they fought one another until the gaurd let out 'That's It!' And he pulled out a new Advanced taser and the gaurd poked Scourge with it, Scourge went down fast he felt his body go numb, he could not move the gaurd walked over and started to pick him up but Manic rushes over to help out. He jumped on the gaurd and started to wrestle him from behind, Manic held on for dear life, the gaurd tried to taser Manic but, manic was very flexible so he simply just kicked it out of his hands. The gaurd backed up and shoved Manic into the wall behind them, Manic did not lose his grip instead he just held on more, until Manic got a idea, he jumped off the guards back and ran to the taser...the gaurd saw this and went after him, he jumped on Manic, but manic was fast and turned around and tased the gaurd who fell down fast. It went silent, Manic just huffed and fell to his back, until Scourge let out "we...we have to...go..." Scourge tried to get up but he simply was still weak so Manic jumped up and picked Scourge up, and they just walked out because the doors where unlock but Manic picked up the bag that Scourge packed before going, then they left together.

When they were far and safe Manic put Scourge down and leans him up against a wall. Manic looks a Scourge with worry in his eyes because he has never seen him like this. Manic always thought Scourge was a strong guy who pulled through anything, but he was still looking like he was going to die.

"Scourge..?" Manic said as he placed his hand on Scourges cheek, to which Scourge leans into, Manic blushed a little at this but still held it there.

"Are you alright.?" Mankc asked the close passed out hedgehog.

"I...I should ask...you..that..." Scourge replies slowly with his eyes half open, but Manic knew he was looking at him.

"I'm fine. Your the one that got tasered?"

"I'm...good..."

"Should I take you to your place?"

"..."

"Scourge!?"

"Y-yeah..."

Manic picks up Scourge again and starts to walk.

"Where do you live?"

"North... at...the edge of town..."

the pain hurt Scourge so much, it hurt him to move, to talk, to even stand. He keeped going in and out of falling asleep. At least that's what Manic hopes. Manic hot wires a car and then they start off, they where there in 10 minutes, Manic parked the car a little away from the house so it won't point and Scourge. They arrived in the house and Manic gently put Scourge on the couch. Scourge grunted a little, which almost sounded like a moan, it made Manics face hot, Scourge rolled to face Manic and looked up to see him.

"T-thanks..."

"It wasn't a problem.." Manic still blushed a little, so he looked away from Scourge who by the way was still looking at Manic. Manic looks back and sees this, Manic saw pain in Scourges eyes, this made Manic feel upset in some way so as to comfort Scourge, Manic placed his hand on Scourges cheek and started to rub his thumb back and fourth slowly, which got a purr out of Scourge.

Manic liked hear him purr, he didn't know why?

"I should probably go...unless you want me to stay?" Manic said looking at Scourge.

"You could go if you want...but if you stay you can take my room..." Scourge drifted off a little, Manic saw him like this so he couldn't just leave him, so Manic decided to stay. But he didn't go to the room instead he lifted Scourges head up and then Manic sat right next to Scourge, Scourge relized this and began to purr again,

"I didn't think...you...would stay..." Scourge hissed a little.

"Shh...don't talk, just rest" Manic said in a whispered tone. Scourge stoped talking, but he sat up and looked at Manic.

"What's wrong?" Manic asked

"Could you lay down to..."

Manic blushed a little at This but he did as he was told, both Scourge and Manic shared the couch, Scourge later down as well but...he layed into Manic chest and began to sleep.

"Night..." Scourge said one last time before going off into a nice sleep.

"...night..." Manic said shyly, he looked down at Scourge and just gave a small smile, Manic then put his arms around Scourges warm body and they were now both a sleep, Manic enjoyed this and so did Scourge. Tomorrow would be better.

•

•

(End of Chapter 13: Sleeping Buddy

\- I hoped you liked and enjoyed


	14. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-08 19:47:17)

Chapter 14: alone together

•

•

-I don't own any sega characters - I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

7:12

Manic and Scourge are still a sleep they lay there at peace holding one another. Manic sleeps at the edge of the couch while Scourge sleeps up against the back of the couch. Scourge had one arm on Manic's chest while his other arm was stretched up wards feeling Manic quills.

Manic has his one arm wrapped around and the other bending a little while his hand feels Scourges back.

They sleep for a little longer but it did not last because of a red fox barging in.

"SCOURGE GET UP WE HAVE TO GO! WE HAVE ANOTHER PROBLEM!"

Both of the hedgehogs shake awake, Scourge pops his eyes open and Manic falls off the couch with a oof that came from his mouth.

"Get up we have to go!" She calls at the hedgehog who is still on the couch laying down.

"Shush!" He snaps back and slowly swings his legs over off the couch only to see Manic on the floor rubbing his side.

"Manic.."

Fiona sees the hedgehog on the floor and her instincts kick in and she jumps over the couch and pulls out her stun baton and points it at Manic face. To which Manic raised his hands in defense.

"FIONA! Leave him!" Scourge growls at her. But she did not listen because she did not who he is.

"No. Who are you. And why are you here!"

"I'm Manic..." still holding his hands up

"Manic... oh...OH!!!!" Fiona then looks at Scourge with a smirk on her face. To which he rolls his eyes. Manic sees this and wonders what's happening.

"Could you get your baton out of his face Fiona." Scourge grabbed his face and looks irritated.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's good"

Fiona now looks and scourge and begins to say

"We have to go"

"Yeah yeah I heard you..." with this Scourge gets up but stops because of the soreness he feels. He made a grunt noise which chatches Manic and fionas focus.

"Whoa! You alright?" Manic put's his hand on his shoulder to sit him back down, while Fiona leans over to look at Scourge.

"Yeah I'm fine just sore."

"Why?"

"Because I went for a run..."

"I know when your lying. What did you do this time!?"

"I...went out for a late night hunt..."

"You what!... Scourge HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU SAID YOU WILL STOP...Cane does not like it when you do this..."

"Who?"

"Nothing Manic. Look you should just leave, I'll see you later!"

Manic looks at Scourge and gets up and grabs his bag from last night and heads toward the door. Then he's gone.

"So...that's Manic...he's cute~"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with!"

•

Manic walks into his brothers house and is relived to see his brother is not downstairs...so Manic thought...

"Where were you this time!"

"AH! Sonic..."

"Well?"

"I was at a friends place!"

"I know you weren't with Roxie, Chris, or Timber. I called them and you weren't with them.."

"Oh my chaos Sonic. Who are you mom!"

"I was just worried Manic. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well to answer the first one, I was with a new friend.. you don't know him and second you don't have to worry I can take care of myself...I've been doing it for years..."

Manic walks up to his room not saying another word to sonic, once he got there he flops on his bed and thinks about What Fiona said 'we have a problem' he thought but he also thought who's cane? He layed still for a minute, then got the idea that he'll stop by at Scourges place and check up on him.

•

With Scourge and Fiona. They are somewhere deep in the forest where there targets are at. A building is in the middle of a clear area which makes it a little difficult to get in but not impossible. Once some of the people got in there positions around the building Scourge will just sneak in and give his targets a heads up.

In the building there are groups of people looking or working on there new treasures they just got. And above them all, on a catwalk, looking down is there leader a Male Monkey names Asher.

"Hello Asher~" Scourge said loud enough for the whole building to hear. There he was leaning up against a wall, because he wasn't strong enough to hold himself up for long.

"Ah! Scourge. Or should I call you King~" Asher took a bow mocking Scourge a little because he had no high royalty here.

"Ha! Funny, but no. I'm here to give you a warning. You stay away from are area or we will just have to kill you and your men."

"Hum. You see I would, but we all know you won't stay out of our area. So I'm not going to do no such thing."

"So your saying you won't."

"Yes. I'm not going to listening to you"

"...alright..." Scourge walks away nodding his head and says something that Asher hears loud and clear.

"Kill them..." with that the rest jump out and start to kill Ashers men. Scourge walks outside because he can't fight at the moment, but he does listen to the sound of Ashers people getting killed, he is used to it by now so he doesn't care. About of 30 minutes later they are all done, so Scourge walks back in and only sees 12 people remaining, counting Asher.

"Well. This was you warning, stay away from Canes men or we'll come back and kill the rest of you...Tch...I'm sorry Fiona could you get rid of two more. The amount of heads is bothering me."

Fiona nods her head and gets rid of two more, Scourge smiles and looks over to Asher who has a look of horror on his face.

"Your a monster...your no King..."

"Your right...I'm not...but I don't need to be one!" Scourge smiles and walks off with his team, leaving Asher alone with the rest that remain.

Scourge and the rest are at the warehouse now where Cane waits for the news.

"So you did as you were told?" Cane said in a stern tone

"Yes. They got the message."

"Good. Now we can move on. You and Fiona could leave if you like. You did enough, but I'll need you in 3 days so go."

"Thank you..."

Both Fiona and Scourge walk off to his place. When they got inside Scourge immediately falls to the floor.

"Scourge!"

"I'm fine..."

"Yeah, you clearly are. Lay down."

Scourge walks slowly over to the couch and flops down. Fiona walks over to the sink and gets a warm cloth to put on Scourge, until the door knocks.

"Who is it!!!" Scourge yells out in a irritated tone

"Manic. Scourge open the door!"

"Fiona..."

"Yeah yeah I got it."

"Hi. He's here right?"

"Yes he's on the couch"

She pulls the door all the way open to let him in. Manic walks over to Scourge who is layed upward with his eyes closed.

"You alright?"

"Mmhum."

Manic just looked at him in some kind of way, Fiona walks over and sits by Scourge. She then says something that completely made Scourge Jump.

"Lift up you shirt, so I can place the cloth on you."

"What!?. No."

"Scourge come on she's trying to help."

"I don't some cloth to help me, I'll heal myself"

Scourge stood up and headed to the bathroom, Fiona just sighed and said something under her breath, That Manic could not hear.

"What's wrong with him..."

"He's just shy about his Chest..."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh...then I can't say..."

Manic frowned and and sat on the couch, Fiona got up and walked to the sink to put the cloth in. About ten minutes later Scourge walks out of the bathroom smelling like mint~

"There! I'll heal in about a hour"

He sat down on the couch next to Manic, then a buzz went off. It was Fiona's phone.

"Crud! I have to go, scourge please be good, and feel better~" she placed a small kiss on his cheek then she was gone, which now left Manic alone with Scourge. And the only noise was the t.v.

•

•

\- I hoped you liked and enjoyed~


	15. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-09 17:35:22)

Chapter 15: It's Time!

•

•

\- I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS - I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

Manic and Scourge sits in silence each one at the end of the couch. Manic looks over a Scourge just a little so he does not notice, he starts to think about why he did not what to lift up his shirt, he had so many questions for him but Manic knew he was never going to get them. But he decided to take a jump and ask...

"Scourge?"

"Hum?"

"...what do you not want to show your chest?"

Scourge froze and felt tension in his body, he did not dare to look over at Manic cause his knew he would face him. So he sat there for a little and thought of a good excuse.

"I don't like to show my chest. I'm just self conscious about it." Solid enough for Scourge but was it enough for Manic?

"Really? I never knew. I just thought you had a bad body."

"HA! No. I have a great body... it's just I do t show it off"

So his excuse worked it was fine. He was in the clear, until Manic asked another question...

"But I also want to know one more thing? Who's Cane."

"Uhh... He's my stupid boss!"

"He sounds like he can't do things on his own, since he asked you and your friend for help." Manic Chuckled, a little under his breath but Scourge heard and did the same. It went quiet for a little but Scourge decide to talk first.

"So. Thanks, for helping me home, and helping me get out of the bank.."

"No problem. OH! That reminds me." Manic walks over to the door and licks up the bag he brought.

"You still have that! And you've been caring it around!!"

"Yup~ I wanted to give you your prizes. I thought it would be rude to just take the gems and money and go, because you were the one that got tased..."

"Your not going to let that go..."

"Nope~!"

Manic sits by Scourge closer to him this time so they both can see in the bag. Manic pulls out small gems that made him 'Aww' at it. Scourge grabbed the money in the bag and started to count.

"You know we don't make a bad team~" Manic winked and Scourge.

"Yeah...I guess not."

"AW MAN!" Scourge looks over to Manic who has a look disappointment on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"The ear piece that I wanted. It's not in here. MAN! It was a nice one to!!" Manic threw the bag to his side and just looked down.

"Chill. It was just a ear piece..."

"OH Noooo! It wasn't. It was a fine piece of work. Coated with GOLD! And it had the most unique shape. It wasn't like this one I have in my ear!"

"You must have really wanted it."

"Yeah! I've been eyeing it for weeks! And when I get the shot, BAM! BOOM! I blew IT!"

Manic huffs and sits next to Scourge with his arms crossed. Scourge smiles at Manic's tantrum, but stops before he can see.

"What did the ear piece look like?"

Manic grabs his phone from his pocket and pulls up a photo.

"It's called a Eminence cuff."

"Eminence? Sounds like it coast Billions!!"

"Yeah...well I kinda does.."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get the chance again"

"Yeah...maybe"

They both just sit and talk for a while, about how they are going to split the money and the gems, Scourge brings up Manic tantrum cause he feels it's safe to say something, Manic just huffs and looks displeased. They find out they have some things in common, Scourge and Manic play's a instrument but different kinds, they both have been on there own for a while...except Scourge did not give much detail on why he was alone for a while and he never said how long he just 'for a while' and that they both a great thief's. They talk for a little longer until Manic gets a surprise call.

"Hey~" Manic says into his phone

"Yeah I'm fine...huh?...no no no no, that's doesn't start in a one more week...FOR REAL!!...well how long do we have...END OF THIS WEEK NOOO!!!!...yeah yeah I'll be there..."

Scourge looks at him confused and try's to ask what was that about but Manic already was talking.

"They moved up the performance to this week on Saturday...we're so screwed!!"

"What! For the cut off at the club!?"

"Yeah. Lady thought it would be a 'good idea'... well screw her great idea..."

"Okay calm down, we have to get you going on this!"

With that Scourge gets up slowly. And takes Manic's hand and heads out the door to Chris's house.

"I don't want to lose!" Manic looks scared which male Scourge feel bad cause he got him into this. Scourge just try's and says something positive towards him which kinda works.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you won't lose. I'll put ever thing I know into this song. And then you and your team will be the best!"

Manic is just shocked at what he said he would make sure they won't lose, this made Manic smile and start to walk faster to Chris's house where his band mates awaits.

•

•

\- End of Chapter 15: it's time!

\- I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	16. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-10 20:14:20)

Chapter 16: Something New

•

•

\- I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

Manic is down in the basement with his band mates they all are freaking out about the change of date for the cut off.

"Why did she do THIS!!" Chris yells out holding fur

"I'm not sure...she probably thought we were ready?" Roxie reply's

"No. She did this for a reason, she knew we weren't ready..." Manic sighed looking at the floor.

"But you are!" Scourge jumps in

"How do you know, no offense, but...you were gone for two weeks, you haven't helped us..." Timber said in a shaky tone.

"I know...but I'm here now. We still have time, we just work hard all week!"

"Scourge is right! We need to stop frown at this sudden change and get a move on! Cancel everything for this week, because gang...were going to work hard." Manic said in a determined voice toward his friends.

They all nod in agreement and start to work on what they have been working on Manic and Scourge work together with the lyrics while Timber works with the sound and beat and Chris and Roxie play the sound they have. Everyone is working and makes excellent time.

'Buzz...Buzzz!'

"Manic your phones going off!" Timber yells over to Manic.

"Who's calling?"

"Umm.. you missed a call from your brother and just now your boyfriend!" Scourge frowns at that last part a little but no one noticed.

"I'll call him back" Manic then goes back to work with Scourge. Time goes on and then night begins to fall, 'Buzz...Buzzz!"

"It's him again Manic!" Timber picks up his phone and walks over to Manic.

"He can wai— oh...it's my brother...yeah I got to take this." Manic runs up the stairs and leaves the rest who are now taking a breather.

"Huh! I'm tired..." Roxie let's out

"Yeah no joke. I'm back hurts..." Timber begins

"That's why you sit down and do your work!" Chris growls

"Yo who's Manic brother?" Scourge asks. We're the others just look at him in shock.

"You don't know?" Chris let's out

"No. That's why I'm asking."

"Haahah! Oh my gosh you don't know!" The others all begin to laugh a little.

"What am I supposed to?" Scourge asked

"Hu...I just thought you-" Roxie was cut off by Manic coming down the stairs.

"Okay let's call it a night, I got to head home." Manic said

"Because your brother said so~" Roxie mocks

"Shut up!" Manic growled

"Let's just go I'm beat...practice tomorrow?" Timber yawned

"Yup!" They all replied

Everyone is now out the door and going there own ways.

"Manic!" Roxie calls out "you need a ride?"

"Uh-"

"No. I'll be taking him home.." Scourge jumps in before he can respond.

"Okay~ have fun you two~" she winks and drives off in her new car.

Which now leaves Scourge and Manic by themselves. Timber is spending the night with Chris, so yeah they alone. Scourge begins to walk which makes Manic start to walk to.

"So. Your taking me home?" Manic smiles

"Yeah. Just thought you would rather be outside than in a car."

"Heh. Your not wrong, I like the out doors!"

They walk a few more steps down the road until Scourge wanted to ask Manic Something.

"Manic?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't have to answer but...who's your brother?"

"Ohhhh..."

"Like I said you don't have to answer."

"No. I will, I just thought you knew?"

"Everyone said I would know but I don't?"

"Well...um promise me something?"

"Sure..."

"Don't freak out...please."

"Alright. Now tell me I'm interested, his he a criminal like you!"

"Hah! No the opposite actually!"

There was a short pause of silence but the air was heavy.

"Umm...it's...Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog..."

"WHAT!?"

"You said you wouldn't freak!!!"

"YEAH! BUT ITS SONIC THE FREAKING HEDGEHOG!!"

"What are you another fan?"

"HELLLLL NOOOO!"

"Humm?"

"I'm sorry to say this Manic, but...I.Hate.Your.Brother!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Me and him just never got along, he threw me in jail!!"

"...you went to jail...?"

"Y-yeah. Long ago...look your brother and I ended on bad terms, that's all and I've honestly never liked him. Because of his stupid smug face..." Scourge growled under his breath. Manic was in shock everyone he has meet has been a big fan of his amazing brother 'The Hero Of Mobius!' Everyone said, but scourge was actually the first to hate him, that Manic has met.

"Oh my chaos, I'm so glad your nothing like your brother."

"R-really?...everybody always wanted me to be like him?"

"Pufft..I'm glad your not like him or I wouldn't have my partner in crime~"

"Partner?"

"Yeah. You know I thought we were. Cause you helped and saved me, from that gaurd."

"YEAH!...I like to be your Partner In Crime~"

"Great..."

They walk more and more until they reach the city line, then Scourge wanted to ask something again.

"Also Manic. Umm, where are you from?"

"What? How did you know I wasn't from here?"

"Just a guess? Also because you said you where on you own for many years so there's my clue."

"Well...I'm from a far far away place. Forgot the name..I think Tin?"

"Tin? Manic to no offense but...that sound like a trash town."

"Humph well sorry!"

"...my mistake..."

"It's okay. Yeah sure it did not have a glowing name, but it's where I was born and raised for 12 years..."

"When did you come to Mobius?"

"Four months ago"

"Wow. Not long. Why...why you come here?"

"Well, I had nowhere else to go. Then I heard about Mobius. I wanted to look for something...I wanted to Start Something New..."

"A new life?..."

"Yeah...but I fell back into my old habits, with stealing, I always had a problem, I got into so much trouble~"

"Sounds like fun~"

"Yeah it was nice. Until my dad found out"

"Yeah that can ruin the fun"

"Heh! Yup."

It was getting colder Scourge looks over at Mankc who is starting to shake, but he is trying to hide it, so Scourge hesitantly took off his leather jacket and stoped Manic to face him.

"Here.." Scourge blush a little at what he was doing, Manic only blushed because he was doing this.

"To keep you warm"

"Thank you"

They stare at one another for a moment but then looks away because they do not want to go into it. They walk more and more. Until Scourge finally picked Manic up and ran super fast done the road.

"Whoa! Scourge slow down!!"

"Alright"

They stop in place then Manic begins to talk.

"What the hell! Give me a heads up please!"

"Fine. Kill joy"

Manic just looks at him still in his arms...he's so warm Manic thought, but looks away again.

"Heh. Just take me home...please."

"As you wish"

They began to run again Manic told him where he lived and they soon arrived there in just 3 minutes. Scourge puts Manic down and walks him to his door.

"Thanks. For the fast run~"

"No problem. See you tomorrow~"

"WAIT! Your jacket!"

"Keep it for tonight looks better on you~"

Manic nods and walks inside then goes to his room. Scourge walks away with smile on his face. A real smile that felt really good. He felt really good.

•

•

End Of Chapter 16: Something New

\- I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	17. TheStartOfSomethingNew (12-19 22:07:56)

Chapter 17: Cut!

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS - I hope you like and enjoy~ sorry for those who read this and for not posting my phone was not working but here I am now~

•

•

Today is the day of the competition Manic and the others are really nervous, there behind stage looking over there notes and listening to there music. Manic is pacing back and fourth he his a nervous mess

where is Scourge. I thought he would be here*

Just as Manic thought that Scourge came in with a bag in his left hand.

"Finally! Scourge your late!" Manic jumps at the green hedgehog

"My bad I was just doing business." Scourge shrugged.

Manic rolled his eyes and listen to the band on the stage. Manic's band was up next after Lady, she ruled that stage her song was so moving Manic enjoyed every bit of it. And he hates that he does. Scourge sees Manic Panic and walks over to the lime hedgehog. Scourge stands by him also looking at the stage, Scourge decided to say something to Manic to at least help him feel better.

"Manic"

"Yeah."

"Look. Everything is going to be fine. I told you that I would make sure you would not lose. You won't stop singing, and that's a promise..."

Manic just looks at Scourge a little shocked at what he said. I know Manic has not known Scourge for long but he said that with confidence and with promise. Manic never thought Scourge would be the kind of guy to make a promise like that or even care to this, I guess Manic misunderstood him.

"Thank you everyone~" That was Lady she finished her song. That means it's Manic's turn.

She walks off the stage and turns to Manic with a grin.

"Just give up. You won't win." She said so coldly that it made Manic shiver. She left with a evil giggle, Manic just watches her leave until Scourge cuts though.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to lose to her!" Manic growled to which Scourge just gave a smirk. Then Roxie jumps in panicking.

"Guys!!!" She said

"Roxie what's up?" Manic speaks to her

"Chris. Manic he's sick!"

"What! No. No. No. he can't be sick. Not on this day!" Manic says pulling at his bangs that are in his face. Scourge grabbed Manic's hands and pulled them down because he did not want Manic to hurt himself.

"Manic what are we going to do? Timber can't play because he's on sound and beat."

"...!"

"Manic?" Roxie looks at Manic. Manic just turns to Scourge with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Scourge says

"Well we have a guitar player right here~" Manic said wrapping his left arm around Scourges shoulders.

"What!? Hell no."

"Come on. Please Scourge" Manic pulls out his good looks on Scourge. This works on him very well and he said yes.

Everyone is on the stage and soon they started to play there song Zero. Manic and Scourge made the song together it's just about how Manic had to go though so much in his life and that he had no one until he met his friends which where his light in his black hole of a life.

Everyone was rocking out to it, it had smooth parts but then kicks into a up beat duet between Manic and Roxie.

3 minutes later...

The song ends and everyone is just happy with what they got Manic gives away his signature wink to the crowd then walks off and then waits for the announcements.

Roxie, Timber, Manic, and Scourge sit and wait. It feels like time his slow because it's taking forever.

"Manic"

"What's up?"

"...nothing.. never mind"

"Okay"

"LADYS AND GENTLEMEN HERE ARE THE FIVE FINALISTS.. Monarchs, Lilly Melody, Raven Brave, Lady Single, and , Manic and the three sins!" A black and white cat calls out to the crowd. Manic and the rest of the band is happy with this and waits again until they have to go up on stage to see if there in the safe zone.

"Well we'll well. You made it, but that doesn't mean you'll win!" Lady walks over to say

"Well winning isn't everything, as long as you just have fun at what your doing" Manic said

She just rolled her eyes and walked off Manic was pleased but then was called on stage with his band and the other people.

"Here we are. Our final people, guys leaders take a step forward please~"

They did so and each one of them was nervous, but not lady.

"Monarchs you were pleasent like always so your fans gave to 7.8 score. You and your band is Safe!"

He took a step back to hold his friends in relief.

"Lilly you were amazing so your score was 8.0! Not bad your safe from the cut!"

"Lady. You always shine bright your score was 8.5 a score to keeps you away from the cut!"

Lady walks back to her band but whispers into Manic ear. *beat that~*

Manic just growled then was next.

"Manic your band was incredible! You sure took a turn for the best your score was 8.8!" Manic eyes went wide with surprise he beat lily, the monarchs and Lady! He was Safe. He walked to his friends to give them all hugs.

"Guys! We did it! We're Safe!!!" Manic jumps with joy while holding Roxie and Timber Scourge just watches because he hates hugs.

"NOO! Manic of all people does not beat me. NO! I call BULL!" Lady storms

"Shut up! Don't get your hair in a knot" Manic spat

"Raven your where amazing so moving like always that's why your score is 9.9 which keeps you away from the cut!" She smiles and walks to her band.

The leaders line up side by side with there color string behind them. They don't face there string, all they do it wait for the coach to cut one string then when it's time they turn around to look.

"Here we go~!" The woman said

They all wait then without no surprise...The Monarchs are gone! They all turn and they see that his string was cut. That means he can't sing here anymore. Some people in the crowd began to cry a little. Manic did feel bad but he was really happy with what he got.

"WE DID IT!!" Manic jumps off stage and goes to his band mates and hugs them. Manic then goes up to Scourge and gives him a hug. Scourge just stands there not really knowing what to do. Then Manic speaks.

"It's not a hug if the other doesn't hug back..."

"Heh. You loser..."

Manic and Scourge stay that way for a good minute then...Lady came.

"YOU. YOU BASTERD. You weren't supposed to win you had to lose!!!" She started to punch Manic and then she started to swing her hand and was going for a slap...but Scourge intervenes by taking the slap. He was surprise how strong she was, it actually hurt he turned his head and held his cheek.

"LADY!" Manic yells at her but she runs away

"My god. Scourge you alright?

"Yeah. She hits like a girl..."

"Your face is red?"

"Yeah. She may hit like a girl...but...she hurt me..."

"Aww...does Scourge need a kiss to make him feel better~"

Scourges eyes went wide on that, he turned to Manic and scourge just gave him a smirk. To which Manic knew why he is doing that.

"Yo Scourge I was joking"

"Naw. Come on give me one~"

Scourge grabs Manic's waste and pulls him close. So close that they are nose to nose. Manic's hand are on Scourges Shoulders, they just look at one another eye lids half closed. Scourge knows Manic won't do nothing but then he feels Manic's hand slide slowly up Scourges neck. Scourge just shivers and starts to blush.

is he really going to kiss me?*

Manic pulls Scourges face closer to which they can smell each ones breath. Lips are so close you can feel them hovering on top. But no someone had to interrupt.

"Manic? You back here?" Manic's boyfriend

"Umm! Yeah!!" Manic pushes Scourge off so hard that he feel on the floor.

"Ah here you are!"

"Yup. Hey." Manic said

"Um..whys your friend on the floor?"

"He fell. What's up?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you!" He then gave Manic a kiss to which Scourge just rolled his eyes.

"Also I wanted to take you to dinner if that good?"

"Yeah it is!"

Scourge got up again and was going to say something but someone interrupted. The black and white cat

"Manic hello. My god did you do great!"

"Thank you"

"Yeah...Umm.. look Manic I know you were safe from the cut but...we don't approve of violence..."

"What?" Manic said confused

"We heard that you cause fights with the other band people. And well we don't think you should sing here."

"I'm sorry what!? When have I picked a fight?"

"Lady told me that you verbally abused her"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. And well other people are backing her up it's her word and others agents yours. Sorry."

"No. No we worked hard to do this."

"Sorry. Just please leave. You can no longer sing here."

Manic just looked at her then hugged picked up his things and walked off. Scourge and Manic's boyfriend followd.

There arrived outside waiting for the others. Once they got there Manic just said it and they were broken after that. Scourge just left bad he promised that Manjc would still sing...!... Scourge got a great idea.

"Come on guys you won! Celebrate!" Scourge said but the others just looked at him.

"Did you not here what I said. We're done!" Manic signed

"Ah! No your not. And you know why. Because you four are going to start singing at my club!" Scourge winked at the group, to which they were just confused.

"Your club?" Timber said

"Yup. Club Rider!"

"WHAT! T-that club was yours?" Roxie said

"Yup. And I want you guys to sing there"

"Really?" Mankc said

"Yes."

The rest looked at one another and smiled bright.

"Does it lay?" Timber asked

"Good money. Yes!" Scourge replies

"We...we can start over! At a new club start something new!" Manic began, scourge smiled at that.

"Thank you!" They all said.

"We have a deal" scourge asked

"YES!" They all said.

The band was going to start at a new club make new song's and sing them with heart. This is just there beginning.

•

•

End Of Chapter 17: Cut!

\- I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	18. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-22 21:10:15)

Chapter 18: Phase 2

•

•

-I DONT OWN ANT SEGA CHARACTERS - I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

We start our story four mouths later. Manic and Scourge are still 'friends' the band is still the band and Manic is still dating Alex. Manic's birthday and Christmas is coming up, we are in the month of December and Manic's birthday is on the 27th. It's a cold day like any other day, Manic is at home sleeping on his new bed and in his new apartment, the place his and the band play at has a good pay like Scourge said, Club Rider is the hottest club in Mobius and in just two mouths of singing there Manic finally was able to afford a place of his own.

Manic still is sleeping but then a knock on his door interrupted his nice peaceful dream. Manic groans and swing out of bed. He is only wearing his boxers for he throws a rob on and ties it then heads down his hallway.

"Hello." Manic said blankly still tired

"Hey" a blue hedgehog said in a cheerful tone. But Manic just stares darts in Sonics eyes because in was 7:12 in the morning.

"What.The.Hell.Are.You.Doing.Here!"

"I'm here to give you breakfast"

"Why?"

"Because I thought you would like some. Since you don't cook or anything."

"I will not let you wake me up at 7:13 and insult on my door step. And I so can cook!"

"Okay okay I'm sorry. So can I come in, it's cold out here."

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe I'll just close~ the door and let you freeze to Death!"

"Come on bro!"

"Yeah yeah. I was only yanking you chain"

Manic smiles and steps back to let his brother in. They both walk to the kitchen slash dinning room. Sonic sets the food on Manic's table and takes a sit, Manic does the same.

"So. You like it here?" Sonic starts the conversation

"Yeah I do. It's nice to have a quite night"

"You had quite nights back at my place"

"No I did not. Your neighbor was so loud at night!"

"Hah...uh yeah I guess. I just thought you never heard him"

"Why do think I was out all the time"

Sonic doesn't say anything back the whole conversation felt off to him, like Manic was pushing him away. Why. What did Sonic do to Manic that made Manic ack so distant. Finally enough was enough Sonic was going to ask.

"Manic...are you mad at me or something?"

"What makes you think that." Manic let's out bluntly

"Well just the way your actions are speaking"

"My actions huh?"

"Yeah. You just seem distant from me. Well ever since I found you."

"..."

Manic's POV:

Ever since HE found me. Boy do those words cut deep. Does he even know. Does he even know what he didn't DO! He didn't find me, he wasn't looking for me, he was out enjoying his life with his friends. He wasn't looking for me, he didn't find me. Why am I acting like this? HA! It's because I don't want to see you. I haven't seen you in for SO long...yeah maybe when I was fourteen or thirteen I wanted to see you Sonic. But I got over that at age fifteen, I knew you weren't coming, you weren't looking. You know how I know? Because when we were kids you found Sonia and Me so easily when we played hide and seek I thought you cheated, but no. You said you can sense us, you can feel are present. I thought it was just a bunch of crap, but you proved me wrong every time we played hide and seek. You always found us. You said 'I'll always find you guys'...it was true you did always find us, so why did you not find us all those years ago. Did you just not care, could you not sense us? Or were you to happy with you second life, and you didn't even care...to find Sonia and me...*

Manic clenched his fists under the table. He wanted to hit Sonic so bad, but that would get him nowhere so he did what he always does. He hides his anger with a smile. He always does it when people get under his skin. But he mostly does it around Sonic.

"Ha. Sonic I'm not distant, I'm just adjusting to everything around me. I've never really been in one place for so long that's all." Manic said in a cover up happy tone and smile

"Oh. I just thought you were made at me"

"No no. Just adjusting. I'm sorry I've been like this"

"Ah don't worry I was just worried"

you are just now worried?*

"Anyway I have to head off Amy and the gang want to hang out. Oh! You want to come?"

"No. That's fine."

"Alright. Give me a hug~"

"You child"

They both got up and Sonic wraps his arms around Manic but Manic doesn't do the same. He his still just not ready..

"Im glad we got this all cleared up~" Sonic said while hugging Manic.

"Yup me too."

Sonics let's go and smiles at his brother Manic does the same to let his brother know that everything is Fine...

Sonic walks to the door opens it and leaves. Manic still smiling at the door, still wondering, is everything fine...really...

His smile then drops fast and his face goes blank. He didn't know what to think. So he just pack up his food and threw it in the trash.

"I've never needed anything from you."

Beep...Beep

"Who is it now?" Manic walks over to his phone that's on the counter charging. He then picks it up and looks at his screen.

#GreenBean: hey you do remember that we have to meet up at Chris's house.

#Manic: yeah I know. Thanks for the reminder.

#GreenBean: not a problem. Or was that sarcasm I sense over the phone.

#Manic: whatever you want it to be~

#GreenBean: I'll just take it as a reminder. I'm in no mood for a sarcastic tone at the moment.

#Manic: hah! Yeah okay. I'll see you then. Bye

#GreenBean: See you then sweet thang~

#Manic: Don't call me that I have a boyfriend Scourge.

#GreenBean: I was just giving you a compliment. But anyway bye~

Manic puts his phone down and walks upstairs to get dressed. He has a few hours before he heads to Chris's home so he'll just kill time watching T.V.

Downtown-

Scourge is smiling down at his phone after texting Manic. Him and Manic has became a criminal team of Mobius and Scourge enjoyed everyday of it.

"What are you smiling about?" A red fox asked. Scourges smile left so fast after that.

"Nothing Fiona."

"Come on. It was that cute lime hedgehog right?"

"Tch."

"It was~ god Scourge just date him already."

"Fiona I don't date people. And for the last time he has a boyfriend."

"When has that ever stopped you."

"Tch"

" exactly"

Scourge then picks up his bag of sunflower seeds and starts to eat them.

"Since when do you eat sunflower seeds?"

"Since two months ago."

"Okay then why. I've never seen you eat them"

"Well whenever I wanted a smoke I was usually around Manic, I saw that the smell of it made him sick and leave the room we were in so I guess I tried to stop."

"Tried?"

"Yeah. I didn't go well at first, I ended up smoking still"

"Ah so what did he help you?"

"Yes he did actually. I told him one day that I wanted to quite but I didn't know how, so the kind person he is he took the time to help me quite"

"Aw Scourge that's so cute."

"Eh whatever. I just didn't like it when he left the room."

"*gasp* you like him like him."

"No.! I just couldn't flirt with him if he wasn't there, that's all."

"Heh. So you have been smoke free for how long?"

"Two whole month's"

"That's great!"

"Yup."

Beep...Beep

#Boss: I have a job for you and Fiona. Up town of Mobius East side there is a place where they are selling the same goods but for lower prices, and there putting us out of business. Take care of them for me will you.

#Scourge: sure thing.

Scourge puts his phone in his pocket and tells Fiona where they need to go.

Scourge POV:

I'm sure I'll be done with this job then go over to Chris's place just in time to see the lime hedgehog himself. Let's just hope these guys don't take up to much of my time.*

Scourge then rushes off with Fiona in his arms and there headed to kick some butt and well kill a few~

•

•

End Of Chapter 18: Phase 2

I hoped you liked and enjoyed~


	19. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-23 10:32:51)

Chapter 19: Scourge...

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

Uptown of Mobius on the east side.

Scourge and Fiona arrived at a very old but big building there are other building around it so once they make there move the two have to stay quite so the people around them would not here the targets screams.

"Alright Scourge you ready?"

"Yeah yeah. Your call"

"Alright. I'll go around back and you take the frount door."

"Why do I have to take the frount door?"

"You just said it was my call! And beside if you get shot it would not harm you that much."

"Wow gee thanks Fi."

"Your welcome now let's go!"

The two make there moves Fiones sneaks around the back jumping over the fence all gracefully like while Scourge just walks up the steps with his hands in his pocket.

Scourge POV:

I take the frount door like Fiona said I see her in the corner of my eye and she is doing her sneaking routine with beautiful back flips and smooth swings. While me on the other hand I could care less about that. so I just walk up the stairs to the house and walk in like I own the place, which in a few minutes I will~

The place is no five star hotel. It's no place for a King, it smells like piss and you can see mold growing in the cracks of the floor,

"Boy this sure is great!" Sarcasm if you didn't get it.

I'm definitely a person for sarcasm. Fiona hates it but whatever,

"This place smells of old feet and piss"

"That's no way to speak of my home."

boy this guy sounds old as fuck I may feel kinda bad taking him out...Maybe.*

There was a click sound behind Scourges head but Scourge knew that sound very well. There was a gun pointed to his head. Scourge growled in annoyance and turned around slowly so the man would not shoot.

"Who are you and why are you in my home?"

"This is your place. God someone lives here?"

"Yes it's me and my wife"

"Ah couple. I see. *damn I may feel bad* anyone else here?"

"No. Just us"

"Okay so were is your wife?"

"She's hiding"

"Oh playing hide and seek are we~"

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"Hah! Tell me how old are you."

"31. But I'm still young enough to use this gun!"

"Humm. Please. Look I won't kill you or your wife, I just need you two to stop selling your items that all. This is a warning if you won't listen this time we will force you the next"

"Big man, with so much power, so much strength. Tell me young one where did you get all that strength?"

"What are you blabbing about. What strength?"

"I can see though you. You have no hold back no guilt of your past, you do as your told and you feel nothing. You hold it all in, you carry it on you shoulders everyday everything you do it's like a string...no... it's like a chain, every bad deed you have done a chain is attached to you, and you can't leave it, so you just ignore them. Your strong for doing that. But how strong can you keep it up!"

"THATS IT I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAP!!"

Scourge grabs the man's shotgun and plays tug war with him. Scourge hated what this man said what he said was true but how could HE see though him no one could.

"Give me the GUN!" Scourge yelled

"No."

"FIONA FIND THE GOD DAMN WIFE OF THIS CRAP HOUSE!!"

"ITS NOT A CRAP HOUSE YOU PUNK OF A CHILD!!"

Scourge and this man have fought for about 30 second until Fiona calls from upstairs

"I FOUND HER!"

then scourge finally had enough fun and kicked the man in gut which to the man let go of.

"Nooo!" The man cried out in worry

"Bring her down!" Scourge order Fiona

"Here she is. She's pretty don't you think?" Fiona pushes the woman on the floor

" Eh. She ain't bad."

"Shut your mouth you nasty man!"

"Now that no way to treat your guests" scourge patted the man head

"Screw you!"

"No manners at all. Fiona fine there stash...unless you two want to make it easier for us so we can just go."

"We would say"

"Fine then we just have to trash your home...or what's left of it..." Scourge looked around

"Your not a nice fellow are you?" The woman spoke up

"Hah! Oh dear no" Scourge laughed out so coldly

"If we tell you will we leave you leave us alone?" The women spoke again

"Of course..."

"Don't do it this man is on the side of evil."

"Oh don't get all god like on me..." Scourge pushes the man down and bends beside the woman. "So tell me where your hiding your stash and we'll leave."

"Under the stairs...there's a loose board...tug at it and it will open...that's where the good are..."

Scourge turns to Fiona and tilted his head up to go. She does so and follows the instructions, and to there luck there it is the stash there where looking for. Fiona grabs all of it and holds it up in the air for Scourge to see. Scourge just smiles. And gets up from his place.

"Great thank you lady." Scourge smiles at her and she smiles weakly back, scourge then turns to the man and shoot him in the head...dead...

"NOOOOO!!!!" The woman cry's our to her now dead husband. Scourge just looks at her with no expression. And Fiona just looks at Scourge with no expression,

its nothing new. Scourge has always been this way, Manic may have stopped Scourge from smoking but Manic can't stop Scourge from killing people. It's just who Scourge grew up to be...* Fiona thought this in her head she did expect Scourge to spare a life. The woman just cry's to her husband. Fiona and Scourge just leave but before they left Scourge turns around to half way to face the lady and said.

"That's your warning. Don't sell anymore of this stuff, or we'll come back for you!" Scourge walks out with Fiona, then runs back into the center of town where they were resting before.

Once they got there they set the stuff to there sides and sat down on a bench that was near by. Fiona just holds her hands together while Scourge just eats Sunflowers seeds.

"Scourge?"

"What"

"You okay. With all this. I've never asked you before. But I want to ask now."

"I'm fine Fiona. I'm used to all of this, nothing is new."

"Okay"

And with that they just went on with there day. But Scourge has plans with Manic's band to which he had to get going to.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	20. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-23 10:35:08)

Chapter 20: secret

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

Scourge finally is headed to Chris place, he has been waiting for the time to come because he has been bored out of his mind. And also because he wanted to get what the man said to him out of his head. Those words echoed to him over and over and over again.

Scourge is now at the place we're he needs to be and knocks on the door. A minute later Roxie answers the door.

"Your late."

"I'm only 2 minutes late."

"It's still late."

"Wow."

"Come In. We've been waiting..."

"FOR TWO MINUTES!!"

Scourge just sighs and walks in taking a sit on the couch. Timber and Manic are there also.

"So. The reason we called you here is because we wanted you to listen to are new song~" Roxie said in a cheerful tone toward Scourge.

"Oh so now your in a good mood?"

"Shush up and look."

Scourge takes the notebook he was handed and looks over it. Manic and the three sins still look toward Scourge for help when it comes to there music, but Scourge doesn't really mind. Scourge finally reads the last line and begins to speak.

Scourge takes a breath in "who's this about?"

"Manic's new Boyfriend~" Roxie cheerful said

"Hush up Roxie!" Manic spoke in a harsh tone

"Ah. Your boyfriend...Umm question...what does it talk about right here" Scourge points at the middle sentence

"He is just a new light in my life. Another thing that shines though my darkest days." Manic said clearing it up. Scourge is puking out all this sweetness.

"Well you clearly are in deep with this guy." Timber said

"Yeah. We are getting a little serious." Scourge just looks away he can't stand hearing that. It bugged him, but why?

"Oh! Manic you never told us how you guys met?" Roxie let's out.

"Oh. It tells you here in the song." Manic points

"we meet that on cold night behind the walls of a strangers club...bro you meet each other at a club?" Timber said

"Yeah." Manic let out.

club...I really hope it wasn't that one night...that night...* Scourge thought.

"Oh did you spot one another from across the room~"- Roxie

"Nope. We meet outside, when we were leaveing."-manic

"We?" - chris

"Yeah you guys were with me. Remember."- manic

oh shit..oh shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!!! They meet at my club!!!* Scourge said in his head

"OH! Club Rider... yeah that was fun~" Chris giggles

"Yeah. It was a good night..." Manic tales off

"So you met there... was he handsome looking..."- Roxie

"Nah. He was all messy, looked like he just got out of a fight, he had blood stains, and he tie was undone."

"BOY RED FLAGS!!!" Timber yells out

"Oh come on!" Manic said

"Got to agree, seems odd why covered in blood?" Chris said in suspicion tone.

"Well don't you think he's great now! You all met him before. Don't you like him?"

"Yeah he seems nice, and he treats you well..." Roxie said

"Yeah he's a fun guy. Took me for drinks." Timber

"He's good to you so it's all good." Chris

Everyone said then the three band members looked over at Scourge. Scourge relized that they wanted to say something good about Alex. What the hell could Scourge say 'yeah he's great I just hate the fact that he's with manic. And that I wish Alex would jump off a cliff.' Scourge thought for a while longer until he finally spoke.

"Yeah. He seems friendly enough for me not to beat him into the ground. And I really hope he is treating you like a King Manic." Scourge said with a light blush on his face, everyone just looked at him, they didn't think Scourge would actually say something nice about Alex. Manic's BOYFRIEND.

"He is. And I don't really need to be treated like a King..."

"You should be treated like one...your...unique..." scourge whispers under his breath to which no one heard. Or so it seems. One of the four heard what he said.

"So you guys are...in love?" Chris asked

"Umm. Yeah I think so?" Manic said a little on edge

"That's cute." Timber said

"Have you said it to each other?" Chris asked

"He has." Manic said

"What and you haven't!" Roxie said

"No. I can't really bring myself to say it..." manic said shyly. This made Scourge feel better.

"How come?" Timber asked

"I don't really know. It just doesn't...feel right..."

"Maybe he's not the one for you Man." Chris said

"WHAT!?" Roxie and Manic both said

"He is so!" Manic growled toward his band mate

"I'm just saying. If you 'love' this guy then shouldn't you say it. Honest truth Manic..." chris said

Manic could only stand there and think about what Chris said. Was he the right one, was Alex worth the words

'I Love You' Scourge looked over at Manic and saw that he was upset about all this talk about love, so he decided to change the subject.

"Alright enough about this love crap. You guys have work to do. Oh and if you guys are going for real music, then I suggest you aim for something you have done." Scourge said to the group they all nodded in agreement and carried on with the day of work and practice.

Five hours later:

"Alright we can stop!" Manic said

"Finally..." Roxie sits down

"That was tough" Timber let out

"Yeah no kidding." Chris said stretching his arms

"Okay everyone ready to go." Scourge asked

"Yeah!" Everyone said

Everybody went upstairs grabbed there belonging and headed out the door. Everyone but Chris cause he lived there.

Manic and Roxie planned on ridding together, so scourge had to walk by himself. He was about to head away from them but Manic Stopped Scourge

"Scourge!"

"What?"

"Um. Here, sorry for keeping your jacket for so long..."

"Oh wow I kinda forgot about this..thanks, but like I said It looked better on you~" Scourge winked at Manic and walked away with his jacket. Manic blushed a little but rubbed his face to make it go away, then walked back over to Roxie, and they left.

So Scourge was alone but not really because someone was following him from behind. Scourge could feel whoever was there so Scourge slowed down his pace and was ready to strike until the follower spoke.

"Scourge slow down." A familiar voice said

"Timber?" Scourge turned around to face the grey wolf. Yup it was him.

"Slow down will you..."

"I'm at a complete stop Timber. There's nothing more I can do."

"Whatever. Just slow down." Scourge just rolled his eyes

"What do you want?"

"Hah! I should ask you that."

"What?"

"Manic should be treated like a King Because he's unique. You said~"

Scourge just stared at Timber

"What the hell did you just say?"

•

•

\- I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	21. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-24 14:26:31)

Chapter 21: let's talk

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

"What did you say"

"Manic should be treated like a King because he's unique"

"You heard what I said.."

"Ha..yeah...sounds to me like you have a crush on our band leader."

"Why are you telling me this. What do you want."

"I just want to know why you haven't asked Manic out!"

Scourge felt a punch to the gut when Timber said that. Why would Timber want Scourge and Manic together?

"I'm sorry you want Manic and me together. As in a couples way?"

"Yup."

"You got some balls to bring this up." Scourge said before he walked away.

"WAIT!! WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT. Your not going after him?"

"No. I don't date people."

"I'm sure you want to date Manic...and do so much more~"

Scourges cheeks went fire red at that but he keeped walking away.

"Your insane, you know that right? Timber."

"Ha! Ah don't flatter me~ but I'm not wrong...you want Manic, you wanted him from day one... and that's just adorable..."

"I swere to chaos I'll punch you if you don't leave!"

"You don't scare me Scourge... your just a lonely loner looking for love~"

"Eh! That's gross. No I'm not." Scourge walks away faster but Timber stops in place and said something that made Scourge stop again.

"I saw you guys kiss that one night!"

Like Timber thought Scourge did stop

"What!"

"You kissed. You and him kissed the night Manic met Alex. What a sad way to end for you two."

"You saw?"

"Yup. Just minding my own business, walking by then I see you and Manic on the dance floor. You two looked so happy same hieght, perfect bodies and same sort of color fur. It was beautiful. You two looked like you were in love, that kiss...it looked so real...the way you held one another. Your eyes connect. Simply wonderful. But then all went to hell when that guy showed up.

"...steal..."

"That's his name. Wow. Well he definitely stole your chance with Manic HA!"

"Your stupid."

"Yeah I know." Timber said smoothing his fur back

"So you saw us kiss what else."

"Well short conversation between you two but Manic sure looked upset the whole time."

"He did?"

"Yup. He looked crushed"

"Okay okay I get it."

"Naw. I don't think you do."

"What do you mean"

"Well if you get it why didn't you do anything after wards, why didn't you go after him, why did you let steal, steal your chance with him. You just stood there not going after him! Instead you just had a conversation with you friend. And you set yourself up so Manic could find someone new, someone that could make him happy! And if you get it why aren't you looking for him now..."

"...he's with someone..."

"Bullshit! Scourge you look like the fighter type. You really gonna give up that easy?"

"...yeah I am... I'm glad with what I have, if I go in now and tell him all of this saying how I'm sorry I never went after you, I'm sorry I never told you things. If I did all THIS and if he said no then I wouldn't have him. I rather keep things the same then lose him, I'm just glad he's with me now...has my friend...*and as my Partner In Crime*"

"Okay...want to go for a drink?"

"What!?"

"Yup let's go..I'll buy!"

Scourge just looked at him as Timber passed him, still unsure what all of that was?

Fav Beer. Donatown Mobius

Scourge and Timber are at the bar siping down beer. Scourge is still confused about what happened a while ago. Timber looks over and sees this.

"Look if your happy with what you got then that's okay. Just remember...treat Manic like he's your King"

"Alright...*like he's my King...My King...heh, Manic is more than just a King*

"Wait...what!? Why my King?"

"Because you adore him, and he adores you."

"He honestly doesn't..."

"Yeah yeah. I just want you to know that Manic hasn't always had it easy...actually he never had it easy..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did he tell you about his brother?"

"Sonic the hedgehog...yeah I'm aware of that brat!"

"Chill bro...anyway...Manic has always been in Sonics shadow ever since they were kids. Sonic was better at thing faster, stronger, smarter..."

"Yeah no way Sonic is Stronger and smarter than Manic"

"He was...and honestly...I think Manic really hates his brother..."

"Yeah he told me about the whole shadow life...Sonic even seemed more of a dick when he was younger..."

"Yeah...Manic still very much hates Sonic."

"Why's that?"

"Because Sonic never went looking for Manic when they were younger..."

"Oh.."

"Manic just had it hard. He should tell you this."

"Yeah your right."

Scourge then got up to leave but Timber stopped him.

"Scourge. Did you have a rough past?"

Scourge didn't know what to say, yeah he had a rough past but he didn't want to talk about it. At least not with Timber. So scourge just replied with a simple answer.

"Yeah. I did."

And there you go Scourge had a rough past, he then left the bar then headed home.

treat Manic like a King*

"I sure will~"

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	22. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-27 01:15:42)

Chapter 22: Your past

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

After everything that happened that night with Timber Scourge just wanted to forget. He wanted to forget the mistake he did so long ago at the club.

"Enough of this. I need to get up and head to the ware house, I have another job to do..." Scourge let out as he swings his legs off the bed. He walks to his closet pulls on some dark blue jeans a dark red shirt and throws on his leather jacket and places his shades on his head. But before he leaves he looks into the mirror.

"Why do I see him in me?..."

Scourge looks at the mirror long and hard until he gets a flashback about his past...

FLASHBACK:

( Scourge you know you have to become King one day right? )

( yeah I know dad )

( Good. I want you to become a King that no one will say no to. Do you understand! )

( Of course Dad. )

END:

Scourge stands there holding his jacket, until his phone goes off

Beep...Beep

#RedFox: Scourge hurry up you late again.

#Scourge: yeah yeah I'll be there in time.

#RedFox: okay just hurry

End-

Scourge then leaves for his cruel day.

In the middle part of Mobius are Blue hero and the greasiest Singer are our shopping for gifts.

"Alright Manic you can go your way and I'll go my way"

"Yup. We kinda are late on the gifts this year..."

"Eh. It's not our fault. You had unpacking to do and a show to worry about, and I had to stop eggman from burning the town down."

"The man sounds pleasant" Manic said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha! Yeah. Anyway we got a lot to do. Go get the gifts for your friends and I'll get the things I need...BYE!"

"Bye.. yeah I know he's running off to buy me birthday presents...I saw the list."

Manic walks down the street but there a only a few people. That's because some of the people took days off for Christmas so they can spend time with family. That's always nice...right?...

We now head back to Scourge who is also in town not looking for a gift but looking for a person,

"Why the hell did Cane tell me to come here!"

"It's because we are looking for a Aden Blake" Fiona said walking by Scourge.

"Aden Blake..why?"

"Did you even listen!"

"No."

"Uh...he has been stealing our goods and then he sells them to others."

" *GASP!* ...so..."

"So! Cane doesn't like it, SO we have to get rid of this Aden guy.."

"Fine. We're can we find him?"

"Here! At this motel.."

"Plesent..."

"Okay." Fiona claps her hand together "let go!"

She and Scourge walk inside the motel, but instead of just running through the place they just ask the old man behind the counter.

"Hello~" Fiona starts first

"Why hello young miss. What can I do for you and your nice looking boyfriend."

Scourge looks at the man with 'what the fuck did you say' eyes and takes a step forward but Fiona blocks him and continues to talk with the old man.

"No no he's not my boyfriend just a friend. And I think you can help us, we are looking for a Aden Blake, does he live here?"

"Ah! Friends of Aden's I see. Well he is in, I can call him here if you like."

"That will be great!"

The man reaches for the phone and starts to dial, Fiona just waits there and scourge just looks around the room, he doesn't see anything nice, but someone catches his eye. Scourge then faces whoever the person is. It's a milky brown bear with red slick back fur tied into a pony tale. The bear sees Scourge looking at him and then he runs.

"Oh. Aden seems not to be in anymore." The old man said.

"Why's that?" Fiona asked

"Because that was him running away" the man points at the door where Aden exited

"SCOURGE GET HIM!!" Fiona yells out, scourge nods and runs after him.

"Okay thank you for your help~" Fiona waved goodbye to the man. And now Scourge was ahead looking for the brown bear, then he spots him turning a corner, Scourge had enough and used his speed to get him. Scourge finally gets him and pushes him onto the floor, then drags him into a ally way.

"No! Please stop! I didn't do IT!!!" The bear yelled

"Shush. Pleading won't help you!" Scourge said. But the boy was not going to be taken down so easy, he pulled out a pocket knife and was ready to stab Scourge but Fiona intervenes by kicking the knif out of the boys hand.

"You will not stab my friend!" Fiona yells out holding one of her stun batons to the boys face, to which he puts his hands up.

"Are you Aden Blake?" Scourge asked the trembling boy.

"...y-yeah..."

"Okay...kill him..." scourge ordered Fiona to do

"WAIT NO!!! Please!!! I KNEW YOUR DAD!!!" Fiona was about to strike the boys head but Scourge yelled out for her to stop, which she did just in time.

"You what!?" Scourge and Fiona both asked

"Your dad. I knew him..."

"How!" Scourge commanded

"...I worked for him..."

"My father wouldn't take in some punk" scourge said in a sour tone

"Well he did" Aden stood up he was the same height as Fiona and Scourge.

"What were you to him?" Fiona asked

"I was his 'little' spy. I went into enemy territory to find some dirt on them and once I did I told the King and he would send his men out to take care of them."

"Sounds like my dad..." Scourge whispered under his breath

"Is he alright. I haven't really heard from the King in a long time?"

That moment Scourge turned stiff his body felt heavy and his heart burned with hate. But he also felt...numb...

Fiona looks over at Scourge and she sees the pain and the hatred he's holding in. She wants to comfort him but she never really knew how nor will he let her.

"...he's dead..." Scourge said through his teeth

"What! Dead. Oh...that means your the new king.."

"Yup. He is. You just can't call him King around people."

"Well. What should we do with you than?" Scourge asked

"I will surve you if that's what you want. I was loyal to your father, so I'll be loyal to you. My king." Aden bends his head down.

"What do you think? Keep him alive and let him serve you or kill him and cut off all the ends that involve your father."

"..."

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	23. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-27 01:18:21)

Chapter 23: short

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Scourge keeped Aden alive because he thought it would help out his duty's in Mobius and I wouldn't hurt. Scourge told Cane that he killed the man Aden Blake so Cane doesn't have to worry.

"Okay. Your new name is Blake. Blake Monarch." Fiona said pointing a finger at 'Blake'

"Blake? Isn't that a little much of my old name? Blake stated

"No. Because your last name is Monarch. And it was never part of your name in the first place." Fiona said

Blake just shrugs his shoulders and looks around Scourges apartment.

"The King lives nice..."

"The King doesn't want you to touch his things!" Scourge yelled from the kitchen

"Temper..." Fiona said

"Well what did you two do for the holiday?" Blake asked

"We just found you and took care of a few...bad..people.." Fiona spoke

"Ah. Not really a break?"

"Nope. We just worked... but scourge bought me this ring it's a nice piece don't you think Fiona whispered to Blake, because Scourge doesn't like to be seen as the gift giving type.

"That's nice of him. You two get along well. Are you and the King dating?" Blake asked but then something was thrown at him, Blake took a step back because there was a lot of force in that one throw, he looked down and saw that in was a bowl..then he heard Scourge yell out

"WE AREN'T DATING!!!"

"Heh... Scourge doesn't date people." Fiona said to Blake who is rubbing his head.

"Ah. Good to know, we'll if he doesn't date then who's Lime? He has been calling?"

You can hear Scourge stop suddenly and rush over to where his phone is at.

"What!" Scourge said

"Lime. Is that someone's name?" Blake said holding up his phone and tossed it to Scourge.

"How long has he been calling?"

"This was his third time calling."

"Huh...you tell me who's calling okay." Scourge points at Blake. Blake nods and Scourge answers the phone, and leaves the room, which leaves Fiona and Blake alone.

"So. Who's lime?" Blake asked

"Oh it's a nickname for Manic, Manic is someone special to Scourge, he just doesn't see it yet."

•

hello

finally you pick up

yeah sorry I was doing something. What's up?

umm well you don't have to but would you like to hang out. The guys are just having a small get together for my birthday, and I was wondering if you would come?

...yeah...yeah that would be cool...when's your birthday?

27th and the time will be 6:00. Night hours. My brother and I will spend the day together...

oh...Umm...is that okay with you. Spending time with your brother.

yeah he's my brother. Besides I might just tell him about something...

oh okay then good luck with that. And I'll see you on your birthday...bye

bye

END-

Manic was going to talk to Sonic about the past between them, how Sonic never really looked for Manic or Sonia, he just wanted to know why, and Manic was ready to know. And also Manic was going to talk about Alex and them, Alex wanted to meet Sonic so they can get on the right foot that's all.

Scourge hung up his phone and looked at the screen he didn't give Manic anything for Christmas so he needed to get something for Manic's birthday, something he would like.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	24. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-27 17:00:04)

Chapter 24: Birthday

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Manic was getting ready for his birthday lunch with Sonic and Manic was finally ready to talk about what happened all those years ago. So Manic pulled on a nice clean white shirt and black paints and threw on a black jacket cause it was cold out, and headed downstairs where Sonic is at.

"Great! you ready birthday boy!"

"Don't call me that"

"Okay. So let's go I got a nice place."

"Okay lead the way"

Sonic lead the way and Manic followed, manic was worried because he didn't know what was going to happen but he just prayed for the best, soon enough they got to the restaurant, and took there sets. There was silence at first but Sonic decided to talk.

"Your turning 24 today, we're getting old..."

"I'm still young enough that I can beat you in a fight.." Manic said resting one of his arms on the table.

"Ha alright alright, I'm sure mom would like to wish you a happy birthday..." Sonic said a little shyly

"Yeah. It's been a while since we last saw her..."

The two sat in silence for a while longer until the waiter came to take there orders.

"Hello, my name is Sara. What can I bring you today."

Both Sonic and Manic said there orders at the same time.

"Pasta!" Both of them said which made the waitress startled. Manic and Sonic looked at each other and smiled at what they did, and then apologized to the lady, she wrote the order down and then left the two. Silence fell once again but Manic wanted to speak first.

"Sonic...look I want to ask you something...well I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time...but...it just never seemed right, or I just didn't want to think of it, but now I want to ask."

"What is it Manic? Everything alright?"

"No. No everything is not alright, I'm not alright!... Sonic why didn't you look for me or Sonia!..." Manic was on the edge of breaking into tears but he couldn't in frount of Sonic at least. Sonic was shocked at this question, sonic thought for a little until he decided to answer.

"...Manic, the reason I didn't look for you is because mom wanted us to stay apart from each other she wanted us to..."

"Yeah! I remember what she said! She wanted us to wait until fate brought us together... but she wanted us to find each other!"

"...I did..." Manic paused for a moment to listen to what Sonic said.

"What?"

"...I did go looking for you and Sonia...people just got in the way, they didn't want me to go, people were still looking for others with powers and I was one of them, it was dangerous to go out and look for you..." before sonic could go on Manic cut him off...

"BULLSHIT!!" Manic growled threw his teeth

"If you went looking for us you could have found us, you always found us why was this any different!!"

Sonic stayed quite he didn't know what to say. This was the reason Manic looked so upset around Sonic, he finally knew, and he had to fix this, he had to tell him the truth.

"It just was. Believe me I did look, I looked everywhere...I just could never find you, Sonia wasn't any easier she moved place to place, I was so close on finder her but when I arrived she moved away, and I heard that you moved around place to place...but Manic I still looked, you just were never there!"

Manic froze, he just listen, did Sonic really look for him if he did Manic had to test him and see if he is telling the truth.

"Fine. If your telling the truth, then tell me where did you look?" Manic looked dead straight into Sonics eyes.

"..." Sonic just stared back, but he looked away and pulled out his phone, he looked through it until Sonic finally spoke.

" McKinley, brooksdale, tin, Ashervill, Camal, River, Seaside, Ander, Timberlake, Timler town, red woods, Overdale, Simal, and Winters grove. Those are the places I've looked." Sonic looked away from his phone and back toward Manic. Manic just looked at him and had tears in the corner of his eyes and grabbing the table.

"You did look..."

"I told you...I just could never find you, I was going to look around more but Athena she wouldn't let me, she moved us away once again."

"..." Manic just looked down and started to shake, Sonic saw this and went over and sat by him.

"Manic? You alright?"

"I'm just so glad you actually looked for us. I thought you didn't because you like your life you have..."

"What! No. I mean yeah I like it, but it would have been way better if you and Sonia were in it."

"Really?"

"Well Duh! Your my brother everything is better when your around!"

Manic just smiled and so did sonic and for once they finally shared a hug a real brother hug, Manic was glad he talked about this, Sonic was also glad that he could hug his brother and feel complete. The waitress came with there food and they sat and ate and talked about what they have been doing now and also talked about what they did back then. It was a great birthday lunch.

Sonic and Manic finished there lunch and also had some deserts, Manic had to get going though because he had to meet his friends for a little get together, Sonic was fine with it and let him go have fun and then they went there own ways.

Manic walked his way to Chris house just in time and he walked up to his house and knocked on the door, Manic felt so happy he could really walk on air if he wanted. A second later Chris opens the door

"Hey Manic!~" Chris said cheerfully

"Uh hey Chris. What's with the tone in your voice?" Manic pointed out but Chris didn't answer instead he just let Manic in and turned on the lights in the living room...

"SURPRISE!!! Happy birthday Manic!!!" Everyone said

Manic was sure surprised he just thought they were meeting up for some drinks and card games this was way better though.

"Holly!! Wow thanks guys. I thought we were just gonna play cards or something.." Manic rubs his head

"No way. this is way to important~" Roxie cheers

"Yeah your only 23 once right!" Timber yelled

"Umm...Timber he's turning 24..." Chris called Timber out

"Oh right my bad my bad." Timber said

"It's alright... uh hey...where's Scourge?" Manic asked the group. They all pointed behind him, manic turned and saw him walking through the door.

"Hey" he said walking over to the group

"Wow...you came." Manic said

"Yeah. It's your birthday thought it'd be a nice surprise~"

"Alright enough chitchat let's have some fun~!!" Timber yells. They all party to the loud sound throughout the house, they drinks and played some darts but there was always a twist to it. 8:56 came around but no one was tired so they stayed up for a while longer...well they had to settle down to open gifts.

"Alright open mine!" Chris jumped

Manic reached over to the gift and took it.

"Alright let's see...WOW...No Way!!!"

"What is it?!" Roxie asked

"The new Renegades game!!! I've been looking for this! Thanks Chris!!" Manic said cheerful

"Ah yeah thought you might like it" Chris layed on the couch

"Ok mine now..." Timber slowly said cause he's a little drunks.

"Okay...Whoa! are these new shoes!" Manic said holding the box close to himself.

"Yeah..you need a fresh new hot pair...on sale to..." Timber said as he sat in his chair.

"Now me! Here. I hope you like it!" Roxie smiles

"Thanks. W-Whoa! Roxie...this is a leather jacket!!!" Manic held it up looking it over.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a nice gift...if you don't like it I..." Manic cuts her off by saying

"NO! No no. It's fine, I love it, I've always wanted one!" Manic smiled at all his gifts from his friends, he's really lucky to have friends like them. Then Timber has to say something.

"Yo. Hot stuff what you get Manic!?" Timber yells out while laying in his chair. Scourge looks up from his phone and toward Timber at what he just called him.

"What did you say!?" Scourge asked

"What did you get Manic hot stuff!?" Timber said again, scourge just looked at Timber like he was ready to choke him.

"Timber come on, I don't always need a gift from someone I know." Manic said but then was interrupted by Scourge.

"Actually I did get you something..." Scourge looks away with a small blush. Scourge never really liked to give gifts it always felt awkward to him, but manic did deserve one.

"Umm...here..." Scourge hands it to Manic, Manic just smiles at how awkward Scourge is being.

"Thank you".Scourge pulls his shades down and looks away. Manic is unwrapping it and then he finally sees it's a small box, then he opens it.

"N-No WAY!!!" Manic smiles at what he is looking at.

"What. What is it!?" Every asked

"It's a Eminence Cuff!!!" Manic smiles. Scourge smiles small looking at Manic's excitement, Manic stops and looks over at Scourge, he then walks over to Scourge and Manic gave him a hug... Scourge just stands there not really understanding what to do but...he finally finds himself hugging Manic back. This action cause everyone to gasp, they have never seen Scourge hug someone it was exciting for them to see. Scourge hugged Manic for a while longer, Manic didn't let go, nether did Scourge. It felt so warm and so nice it made each of them flutter. But it had to come to a end because...

knock knock

"OH MY CHAOS. Who's that!!" Roxie growls because it ruined the moment

"I'll look" Chris said tired like as he walks to the door. And to a surprise he sees Alex!

"Alex!"

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	25. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-28 10:07:11)

Chapter 25: Surprise!

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

"Alex!" Chris said loud enough for the group to hear. And this also made Manic push Scourge off of him, with such a rough push Scourge fell to the floor...again... Alex and Chris walk into the living room to find the rest.

"Hi babe~" Alex walks over to Manic and places a kiss on his lips, which made Scourge boil in anger.

"Hey~" Manic smiles at Alex,

"Aww~ you look so cute" Roxie said holding her hands to her face,

"Thank you Roxie. Oh! Scourge your on the floor again, heh you must be really clumsy or something." Alex said, but Scourge got up fast and was about to punch that guy into another dimension but Timber interrupted by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo yeah maybe so. But hey don't hate Alex~" Timber smiles at Alex.

"Oh no I wasn't.." Alex was cut off my Timber,

"Come on Alex you shouldn't point out someone's flaw that's not nice of yea~" Alex just stands there not saying another word, scourge smiles mentality in his head and also chuckles a little and what Timber is doing.

"Okay Timber, that's enough. So what are you doing hear?" Manic asked his boyfriend.

"I'm hear you wish you a happy birthday~ can't I do that for you and give you a gift~" Alex said hugging Manic close but Timber opens his mouth again.

"Oh boy! Your a little late for that don't you think Alex. We all wished him a happy birthday and so did his brother AND we also gave him gifts before you." Roxie. Scourge, and Chris smile at Timber's actions.

"Well I guess I'm a little late, being late is my flaw, and it's not nice to point out someone's flaw." Alex smiles but Timber has a counter attack.

"Well who's says I'm nice." Alex just twitchs at that, Manic has enough and leads Alex to a chair before he collapses on the floor from all Timbers comments.

awsome work, you really got under his skin.* Chris whispers to Timber.

heh that was fun...* *and I'm not gonna let him be the perfect boyfriend around Manic* Timber whispers to Scourge, Scourge just smiles at this and thinks to himself. *this will be fun~*

"What what you get Manic pretty boy." Timber sits down on his chair again.

"Yeah yeah, what is it?" Roxie asked

"Oh um we'll just something Manic would like. Here." Alex pulls out a box, it's a small one, Manic grabs it a unwraps it, then he sees that it's a red box then he opens it, and to a big surprise there's a ring...

"Holly chaos...it's a ring!" Manic let's out, which catch's everyone's attention.

"What!!" Chris yells, and jumps over the couch to get a better look. A Silver ring which seems to have three small Diamonds on it. This made everyone's eyes go wide.

"Wow. It's pretty!" Manic smiles

"Had to get something pretty for a perfect guy like you~" Alex winks but then gets down on one knee, to which made everyone gasp, it made Scourge feels heavy.

"Manic T hedgehog, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my one true love, become my husband" Manic just sits there processing the whole event, while the others watch. Scourge looks at Manic praying to god he will say no, but Manic answers with a...

"Yes!" Manic smiles and hugs his now fiancé. Scourge looks away and feels heavy and sick. Something is wrong with him, everything is spinning, Then Timber places his hand on Scourges shoulders.

im sorry* Timber whispers, Scourge just stands there looking at the new pair. But Scourge just says something that catches Timber off.

I don't even care.* Scourge said so coldly, that an icicle could impale your side. Timber turns his attention back over to Manic and Alex.

"When do you want to?" Alex asked.

"Soon, just have to tell my brother."

"Oh! Could I see your friends gifts. I want to see what they got you." Alex asked.

"Sure. Here" Manic places his items on the couch for Alex to see.

"Wow they know how to treat you I see." Alex smiles, but then goes away after he sees Scourges gift.

"Whoa! Who got you this!" Alex hold up the Eminence Cuff.

"Whoa! Careful I just got that. And it's from Scourge" Manic said taking the cuff away from Alex then places it into he right ear.

"Did he really?" Alex said but Scourge jumps in,

"Yeah I did. Is that a problem or something." Scourge looks dead at Alex.

"No. No it's fine it looks nice on him." Alex said nervous, but Scourge still looks at him.

"I should tell my brother!" Manic said

"Yeah. But I also have to get going, you can stay here Manic enjoy the rest of your party, I got to go. Unless you want to come with~" Alex looks at Manic like he's ready to pounce.

"Nah. I'll stay here and enjoy myself for a while. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex smiles and walks over to Manic to give him a kiss goodnight.

"Love you, goodnight~" Alex walks out the door, but Timber yells something out to him.

"YEAH AND GOODBYE!!!" Timber slams the door shut,

"What was that for?" Manic asked the wolf.

"Oh my bad was that rude?" Timber chuckles.

The rest just have a good time, other than Scourge he can care less, Scourge heads away from the group and onto the roof, to where he can chill.

fuck...why am I so mad, go to hell Alex, I'll be happy to see you there!* Scourge sat holding his head. Until...

"Scourge?" Manic's voice cut in

"Manic!" Scourge was startled and greatful he said all that stuff in his head.

"Why are you up here?" Manic sat beside Scourge

"Just getting some air..."

silence fell between them a really awkward silence that both can feel, but Scourge decided to talk.

"Congrats, on getting engaged or something?"

"Thank you, I never though I would get married."

"Really? Someone as handsome as you, heh you were bound to end up marrying someone...I just hope he treats you nice..." Scourge looks off into the city, Manic just smiles at Scourge.

"Thanks...do you...ever want to get married?" This question threw Scourge off so much, it felt like a truck ran him over.

"What!? Me! marry someone...I have to think on that..."

"Well if you found someone you really like, would you marry them?"

"...y-yeah...yeah I would..."

"Would you love whoever it is?"

"Well if I like them I end up loving them right."

"Yeah, your right,...well... how about kids?"

"..." *kids would I really want one, would I be a good dad*

"Um maybe, I was never good as one, and maybe it would end up like me..." Scourge looks down and thinks about how he made his father mad all the time.

"Yeah but kids don't turn out like their parents you know."

"...I did..." Scourge said under his breath

"... well anyway I would like to have a kid or two." Manic said, Scourge looked over at Manic with shock.

"Really. You want kids!"

"Yeah. Boy mostly, I would want to name him something strong, something that really shows!"

Scourge snickers and asked Manic

"Okay. What would you name your kid?"

"Okay! If it's a boy maybe Hunter, Ace, Rider, or Xavier. What about you?" Manic looks over at Scourge.

"Ah Ah! What is it's a girl. You got to do girl names to." Scourge smiles.

"Fine if it's a girl... Morgan, Marigold, Rosemary, or Scarlett. Okay now you!" Manic jumps and is excited to hear Scourges names.

"Alright fine if it's a boy, Omari, Hyperion, Sage, Tempest, Emperor, Kingston, Crimson, or Santiago." Manic looks awed at the names.

"Wow. Sounds like powerful names!" Scourge chuckles and says.

"Well yeah. Have to have a powerful name if you want to be King." Manic smiles at that then asked.

"Okay what about girl names?"

"Ha! That won't happen."

"Come on I said mine!"

"Fine fine. If it's a girl..., Lapis, Magnolia, Fallon, Sappire, or Esmeralda."

"Wow. Even girl names sounds powerful. Okay now pick one out of them all." Manic said.

"Okay. Wait also for the boy?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. Boy, Emperor it's powerful and tells you that's he's a King. And Girl, Fallon a powerful Queen name which she will make everyone bow to her!"

"Hah! You really are about Royalty, Huh..."

"Wha? Oh yeah yeah just a habit... okay now you."

"Okay boy Xavier it's nice and smooth and has a spice to it, a girls name, Scarlett it's strong and spicy and shows she won't back down!"

"Well now when you have kids or a kid you can just pick one of those names." Scourge smiles, which Manic can see clearly, and he also smiles.

"I can't wait to have a kid."

"really now?" Scourge asked

"Yeah. I want to show him or her a nice life. I want to show them that they don't have to hide who they are, I want them to feel good about themselves. I want..."

Scourge finishes Manic's sentence by saying.

"You want to give your kid a life that you never really had."

"Yeah. I want him or her to have a happy life. And I want to be there seeing them grow up." Manic smiles at the city thinking about the future that's waiting for him. Scourge sees that he wants to be a dad, so he just has to swoll his pills and just except the fact Manic is going to be someone's husband very soon.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	26. Thestartofsomethingnew (12-31 18:22:03)

Chapter 26: Planning

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

We start the story two months later Manic did tell Sonic about the engagement also about Alex two months ago. But Sonic was not really thrilled at first.

#Flashback

Knock knock, that was the sound of Sonics frount door, Sonic looks away from the tv he is watching, and gets up from his spot then heads to the door. He opens it and then he sees his brother and a man.

"Hey Sonic, I have something...no. We have something to tell you!" Manic smiles at his brother, Manic has a hold on Alex arm and they walk in when Sonic moves out of the way.

"So what's up Man? And who's the guy?" Sonic points at Alex. All three of them head to the couch and sit down.

"This is Alex. He has been my boyfriend for a while now.."

Sonic looks at the two with absolute shock on his face

"What! Boyfriend? You never told me you had a boyfriend." Sonic gets up from his sit and walks toward Alex to give him a hand shake. "It's next to meet you Alex!" Alex let out a sigh of relief, and took Sonics hand and shook it.

"Wow okay so you brought him here to meet me right?" Sonics looks over at Manic.

"Yeah. And also we wanted to tell you something.." Manic elbows Alex in the arm so he can talk first.

"Okay.. um Sonic look, I love your brother very very much and we have been going out for a while, and well I want Manic to...become my...husband!" Alex let's out with a smile as he faces Sonic, who once again has a shocked look on his face.

"Wait what!! You two are getting married! What!? H-how long have you two been dating!!?" Sonic starts to breath in and out fast and heavy while looking at the two.

"Oh umm...I don't know...seven?..months.."Alex said

"SEVEN!!! Not EVEN a year!!! Don't you guys think your rushing!!!" Sonic let's out holding his chest, like he's having a heart attack, well maybe he is?

"Sonic come on. Yeah it's been a short time but...we really like one another, and we would just like to be together."Manic said in such a calm and slow tone, that manages to keep Sonic from spinning out of control.

"I-I don't know you two, I don't know Alex that well. He could be a criminal or have a twisted past or something.." Sonic looks at Alex, to which Alex actually gives off a killing vibe.

"No. No Alex is not like that he's nice, he has a good job, and he is clean!~" Manic holds Alex's arm again. Alex just looks at Sonic with no emotion what so ever. But Sonic doesn't seem to notice this. Sonic looks at Manic and he gives out a sigh.

"Alright. But, I want to know something." Sonic says in a searious tone still looking at Manic, Manic looks back and waits for what his brother wants to know.

"...when's the wedding?.."

#END

We jump back into our presnt time, where Manic is sitting on his couch with his friends, planning his wedding.

"So what are you going to wear!!" Roxie said sitting in one of the chairs

"I bet he's gonna wear something that he can slip on and off~" Timber laughed a little while saying that

"TIMBER!!" The three yell out, at there big mouth of a friend

"I'm just gonna wear a tux. Like any other wedding.." Manic sighed laying back on the couch.

"Alright. And what about music. Live or recorded?" Chris asked sitting on the floor

"Recorded. Don't want to pay extra for a request song." Manic huffed out

"Okay, so now who are you inviting?" Chris asked while writing down everything

"Umm... my brother, you guys, Alex will invite a few of his friends and family, Umm..." Manic was still thinking but then Timber had to say something.

"How about your good looking friend Scourge. A little of a shame you didn't think of him in the beginning."

Manic just stops what he's doing and looks at Timber

"I don't think he would want to come to a wedding. I don't think it's his style." Manic said to Timber, butttt... Timber was not going to give up.

"I'm sure he would come. You two get along so well~ I thought you guys were buddy buddy." Timber shrugged his shoulders

"I mean...I don't know...maybe? I'll have to call and ask if he would come..."

"Well that's what invitations are for. Right?" Roxie said

"Yeah the invitation will tell him." Chris chimed in

"But, he is our friend should he be here at least helping us plan this?" Timber stated, Roxie and Chris make ohs with there mouth then look over at Manic.

"Timber is right. He's our friend, and yours, it would be a big help if he was here." Chris said, Manic took out his phone and looked for Scourges number. Once he found it he called the green hedgehog.

Beep~Beep~

The phone went like that for a few more seconds, then someone picks up.

-hello?

-oh um hi. Is Scourge there?

-yeah he is. Who is this?

Roxie whispers to Manic and asked *whos that?* Manic mouths the words -I don't know- and then he turns back to the phone.

-um I'm Manic a friend of Scourge. Could I speak to him?

There was a silent pause on the other end then a familiar voice breaks through.

-hello?

-hi Scourge, I was wonder if you would like to help out by planning my wedding, you don't have to, I just wanted to ask.

-...yeah alright I'll help. Your at your house?

-Yup my new house I'll text you the address. See you soon

-okay bye.

They hung up and Manic sighed again then texted his address to Scourge. Then the rest just carried on with small talk until Scourge could get there.

Knock*knock

That was Manic's door, Manic heard it and got up from the couch to answer.

"Hey." Scourge let out tired like

"Hey. Did I wake you or something?"

"Nah not really. I was just taking a rest, first one in for a long time." Scourge yawned and stretched, to which his mussels began to press against his shirt, this action got Manic to look down at Scourge stomach and see his six pack. It's wasn't a big hard one just like a small but visible one. Once Scourge was done he looks at Manic and see's that Manic is looking at him, Scourge smiles and slowly takes Manic's chin and raises it up to face him. Manic was startled at this but he didn't move away.

"My eyes are up here~ if you like what you see down there. We can take this somewhere...private..." Scourge moved closer to Manic's ear and whispered that last part, it of course got a shiver down Manic's back. Scourge took a step back a chuckled.

"Tch. Whatever. Just get inside it's still cold out." Manic took a step back to let him in.

"Oh. I've never seen your new place or the insides. How do the bedrooms look~" Scourge looks over his shoulder and eyes Manic, Manic just huffs and leads him to the living room where he was greeted by Roxie,Timber and Chris.

"Glad you came! Manic was worried you wouldn't show up" Timber let out and chuckle. But it only caused trouble for him.

"TIMBER!!" Manic growled through his teeth.

"Hah! Oh really~ well I might just have to stay close~ to Manic" Scourge winks at Manic, but something about Scourge seems off, Manic can see it. He's more flurty than ever.

"Let's just get started..." Manic said and the rest sat down planning.

Three hours have passed.

Timber is passed out and Roxie can barley keep her eyes open, Chris is still...awake...he's going in and out. Scourge is fine cause he took a nap before he got here, and Manic's been drinking coffee so the two hedgehogs are good. But it just leaves the two to talk.

"Scourge?"

"What?"

"...um...your not tired?"

"Nope. I took a short sleep before I got here."

"..." Manic didn't talk anymore, he didn't know what to say, Manic felt off this whole time. Just something felt different between them.

Scourge can see that Manic is a little stressed, but he didn't know what from. So scourge got a awful but brilliant idea.

"Manic, you seem stressed, so how about we go into town and treat ourselves,~" scourge looks over at Manic for a response.

Manic hesitated for awhile but then a smile went across his face and he said.

"Let's go!" Both of them sneak away from the group, they didn't realize they left because they were on the edge of crashing. Scourge picks Manic up, gives him a smirk and they head off into town for a big pay check.

Manic loved it when he was going fast he felt free and happy. Once they arrived they put on there masks and went in.

Everything went so smooth that they finished early. They left and walked fast down the street with there bags they have, until someone stops them in there place.

"There you are!" A man growled

"Who the Fuck are you?" Scourge said lifting up his shades.

The man walks closer and closer toward the two. Scourge pushes Manic with his right arm to get behind him. Then the man showed his face. It was a face Scourge knew very well.

"...Asher..."

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	27. Thestartofsomethingnew (01-02 12:54:54)

Chapter 27: comfort

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

"...Asher..." Scourge let out in a angry tone which made Manic worry. Asher takes another step towards the two, but Scourge took defense and holds his arm back to protect Manic.

"Why are you here!" Scourge growls at Asher

"I'm here..TO KILL YOU!!!" Asher rushes toward the two but Scourge was fast and pushes Manic out of the way. They stumbled a bit but they caught themselves.

"Scourge let's go! This dudes crazy!" Manic begged grabbing Scourges arm. But Scourge took stans and was ready to defend himself if he had to.

" I'M the crazy one, NO. If anyone's crazy here it's HIM...You Scourge...you took everything away from ME! You killed my Men, and among my men...you killed my brother...!" Asher runs toward them again the knife he had nearly got Manic but Scourge pushes him away from the fight. Manic falls against a wall but managed to keep himself up.

"You know that was your fault." Scourge chuckles a bit while walking toward Asher. "I gave you a choice, stay way and live, disobey me and die. Those were your picks, you! Just happens to pick the wrong ONE!" Scourge did a spin dash against Ashers stomach which destroyed him. Asher falls to the floor holding his gut. Scourge takes a step forward and sits by him, and said in a cold tone.

"This was YOUR fault!" Manic heard what Scourge said, Manic was in disbelief, Scourge wouldn't do that...right?.

Scourge got up and was about to walk toward Manic until...

SLASH—

Scourge stood in place not turning back or taking a step forward. Manic stared in horror at what he saw,

"...scourge..." Manic whispered

Scourge looked down at his stomach and and there was blood coming out of his shirt, before he can fall he said "damn it.." Manic looks at Scourge not knowing what to do. Asher stabbed Scourge. He bleeds more and more every second as he lays on the cold sidewalk. Asher smiles at what he did and he started to talk.

"I did it! I finally killed you...this is what you get for killing everyone else, you Monster!" Asher smiles, but then it goes away when he sees Manic, Asher takes a step forward and begins to say.

"Sorry. Young one you don't deserve this, but I don't need witnesses." Asher raises his hand that the knif is in and was about to stab Manic but Manic jumps out of the way, he wasn't going to go down that easy. Asher smiles and runs toward him, Manic gets in a alley way and starts to throw cans and box's at him, Asher just knocks them away. But Manic was still not gonna give up, Manic grabs a trash can lid and holds it up like a shield, he swings it hard and fast, he got a few hits on Asher, The faster Manic went the more hits he landed, then Manic grabbed the trash can and threw it on top of Ashers head and then kicked his legs to which Asher fell on the floor. Manic huffed in and out, but then relized Scourge was still hurt, he was about to rush off but then he heard Asher speak.

"That's IT I'm gonna kill you NOW!!" Asher grabs his knife and STABS Manic in his side...at least Asher thought it was Manic... no... it wasn't Manic. It was Scourge he took the blow..

"YOU!" Asher said taking out the knife, but before he can say anything else Scourge Pulls out his gun he had hiding in the back of his pants and points it to Ashers head.

"Don't you ever try and stab my friend!" Scourge growled Asher was about to beg for his life but Scourge pulled the trigger and let him fall to the floor. The sound of the gun made Manic jump, Scourge looks down at Ashers now dead body, Manic takes a step back and looks at Scourge not with horror...just shock. Then Scourge turned around to face Manic but he fell...

"Scourge!" Manic calls out while catching his friend, Manic holds him in his arms and looks down at Scourge.

"Why did you do that?" Manic asked

"He wasn't a n-nice guy..." Scourge shook out

"No. I mean why did you get in the way?" Manic said with tears in his eyes

"I couldn't let you get hurt... you mean to much, I couldn't let him kill you..." Scourge smiles looking at Manic. Manic just cry's holding his head down, Scourge then lifts one of his hands up to Manic's face and whips away one of his tears, Manic leans into Scourges hand and holds it there with his own hand.

"I can't let you die..." Manic said

"I won't...I just need to get home..."

"Okay...I'll take you.."

"Okay. But my gun, take it."

Manic nods and lifts Scourge up and carry's him to a car that is parked in the street, he unlocks it, climbs in and hot wires it. Then they are off.

Once they got to Scourges home Manic parks the car away from the house. Manic picks up Scourge and carry's him into his home.

"Does someone live here with you?" Manic asked

"No. I live alone..." Scourge whispers

Manic takes Scourge to his bedroom and puts him on his bed, and runs to get a towel and warm water and a needle and string. Scourge hissed when he moved his body.

" Are you okay?" Manic asked, scourge just smiled at how worried Manic looked.

"This is no time to be smiling!" Manic huffed

"It is the time. Cause you may never see me smile again~" scourge laughed a little. But this made Manic more upset. And he started to tear up again.

"Don't say that..." Manic cried, this made Scourge regret what he said. He shouldn't have said that, it's to early to make jokes. So Scourge places his hand on Manic's cheek and rubs it slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Scourge smiles at him. Manic nods and pulls the gear he's gathered closer to him, Scourge sees the items and begins to panic.

"N-no." Scourge try's to get up but Manic holds him down with a little force.

"M-manic...no" Scourge begged, Manic just looked at him, he never seen him beg...it was kinda adorable.

"Scourge...please let me do this...you said nothing is wrong with your body, so why can't I just see for a few minutes?" Scourge stares at Manic, he didn't want Manic to see his chest, but he needed to see so he can help him...

"Fuck.." Scourge has fear and sadness in his eyes and it looked like he was about to cry cause his blue sapphire eyes light up even more. But Manic needed to do this to help his friend.

"Scourge I won't tell anyone."

"I just don't want you to see..."

"Scourge I've seen plenty tonight. Whatever is up with you, it won't matter.. just let me help you.." Scourge hesitated for a while he thinks about what Manic will say, but he couldn't be a sissy so he just had to man up and let Manic do what he needed to do...

"Okay.."

"Okay. Now..lift up you shirt..please..." god was it a awkward thing to ask. Scourge did as he was told but he didn't take it all off, but Manic did need the whole thing off cause one of the stab wounds was up closer to his chest area.

"The whole thing Scourge." All Scourge did was just nod not looking at Manic, he takes it off slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself, and when it was half way off, Manic saw what Scourge didn't want him to see...three deep cuts crossed his stomach, they were old but they still showed.. Manic looked up at Scourge, who just had a blank motionless face. Manic just did his job in silence, he didn't know what to say...

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	28. TheStartOfSomethingNew (01-04 19:50:45)

Chapter 28: times are getting tough

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Manic was was almost finished with helping the wound Scourge had. Silence was just between them neither daring to look at each other, Manic couldn't help but stare at the deep cuts on Scourges chest.

"Could you not look at them..." Scourge said cutting through the silence, *he must have saw me look* Manic thought in his head.

"Sorry...Umm..what hap-" is all Manic could say before Scourge cut him off by saying.

"I'm not gonna tell you." Manic felt heavy after that, and just carried on with the job.

5 Minutes Later:

"And there!" Manic got up and took a step back, Scourge still sat on the bed with his motionless face, but then he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"Ah! Well thank you Manic~ you just saved me from going to the hospital~" Scourge winked at Manic then walked out of the room. Manic just stood there not understanding his mood change, but then he just followed him out.

Once he was out of the room Scourge was already looking at the items they stole together. Manic just stared at him, he wanted to ask him so much but... scourge would just turn him down. Then Scourge decided to talk.

"SO! We better get going, your friends would wonder where you are, especially! Since it is night." Manic just nodded in response, and both just left the house, and went back to Manic's home.

The two where now walking up the steps but Manic decides to stop Scourge. He grabs Scourges hand and pulls him away from the door, and to the back of the house were no one can hear them.

"What the hell Manic!" Scourge said when they reached the spot Manic wanted to be.

"Just tell me!" Manic demanded. Scourge put on the motionless face again and looked and Manic, he then turned around but he didn't walk away he just didn't want to face Manic.

"Tell me.." Manic said again

"...about what?" Scourge said turning back around

"About...the man, your scars!" They just looked at each other, Manic was nervous for asking this and scourge just had his poker face on...motionless.

"Can we speak of this some other time! Your friends are in there and they could hear us."

"Why not now!"

"Because I don't want to speak of it now!!" Scourge whispered shouted through his teeth. Manic sighed and looked away.

"...I'll tell you some other time...just not now..." Manic just nods again and then the two just head into the house to meet the group that is now awake. Manic stands and looks at the group, the rest just look back, but Timber sees scourge and then puts on a grin.

"Ah~ taking Manic a night on the town Scourge. Nice move, you get any" Timber winks at the two. But then gets pushed off the chair by Roxie and a pillow thrown at him by Chris.

"TIMBER!!" Roxie, Chris and Manic said, Scourge just laughed, Then walked over to Timber to take a set by him. I guess you can say Timber and Scourge are friends. Manic sighs and takes a set on the couch by Roxie, Chris is still on the floor.

"Okay can we finish now!?" Roxie said.

"You want to finish. Really!? It's 1:45" Manic said looking at Roxie.

"The faster we plan the faster you can get married!" She said. Scourge scrunched his nose and put his shades on because the light hurt his eyes and because he just wants things to go dim. Manic agrees to move on and so they do, but then alittle while later Ding-Dong Manic's door bell went off.

"Who the hell is that?" Scourge and Timber said

"I'll look!" Chris jumps up and walks to the door only to see the other man himself. And boy did he look unhappy.

"Why are you here!?" Alex kinda growled at Chris

"We are just planning things...that's all." Chris took a step back to let him in. And Alex just walked in before he can move all the way back.

"He's here right!" Alex said again in a very unhappy tone

"Y-yes. He's in there" Chris pointed to the living room, he walks in and sees everyone is there. He even sees Scourge.

"So You Are Here!" Alex said which got everyone's attention.

"Yeah where else would I be?" Manic said rubbing his thumbs together. Scourge looks over at Manic and he can see Manic is nervous...why?... Scourge wondered.

"I Don't Know..With Him Maybe!" Alex points at Scourge. Manic looks over to Scourge who still had his shades down.

"Tch..why would he be with me pal?" Scourge lifted his shades then rolled his eyes. Alex gave him a death look.

"Because I saw you two coming from town. Then I saw you two go around back!" Alex was showing a different side to the group. Scourge sighed, shrugged his shoulders, and got up. The rest kinda leaned up against there chairs or wall. Because Chris was still standing up.

"Listen. I didn't do anything with Manic if that's what you're wondering." Scourge said calmly

"I don't believe you!"

"..You don't believe me. Your Fiancé wouldn't fool around when he's with you. I'm sure!" Scourge just got closer to Alex.

"Do you not trust him? Especially when he's with me. Why your afraid I may...take him...?" Alex's blood boiled, but then leans closer to scourge and says something that shouldn't have been said.

"I see how you look at him! You just want him for yourself!" Manic jumps at what he heard. *did I hear correct* Manic thought. Scourge begins to speak.

"Okay. Let's say I do want him. What the hell would you do about it..kill me?"

The two just looked at each other. Alex was so ready to kill him here and now, Scourge was just grinning, while the rest are still waiting for the beat down they know that is going to happen.

"..Stay away from Manic..." Alex said but took a step closer then leans into Scourges ear and whispered only for him to hear.

"Or he'll get the punishment.." Alex leans back to look and Scourges face. And was it a sight to see. He had fear and shock in his blue eyes but also just felt sick.

"...you wouldn't..." Scourge said. The rest were just sat there confused.

"I will. Try it and we'll just have to see~" scourge took a step back and put his hands in his pockets. But Alex wasn't done. And whispers again in his ear.

"We'll start. Right. Now!" Scourge leans back fast but he puts on his motionless face. Because He wanted to hide his fear from the group.

"Yeah. Alright." Scourge starts to walk around Alex but Timber stops him by speaking.

"Yo. Scourge where you heading?" Scourge looks over to Timber.

"Out. I'm going for a drink." .Timber knew that was a lie but he let him go. But before he can step out the living room he turned around to face Manic who is still sitting on the couch.

"Goodbye Manic." Scourge said in a blunt tone and stared at him in a motionless way. Then he left, the rest just sat there not really knowing what happened. But you can bet Manic wanted to know.

"Alright we'll I'm going." Timber said stretching his arms behind his head.

"Y-yeah. I'll go too I'm tired. Later." Chris turned around and left.

"Manic would you want me to go?" Roxie asked. Manic looked up at Alex who is just staring at the wall.

"Yeah go on." Manic said. Roxie got up and left.

It was now quite and it left the two alone.

"Why did you think I would fool around with Scourge? I'm dating and engaged to you!" Manic said holding up his hand that has the ring on it.

"Your just always around him. He gave you a expensive gift, and he was with you tonight..I was just..jealous." Alex let out in shame.

"We're just friends. That's all...what did you say to him by the way?" Manic got up and stood in frount of Alex.

"I just said that he shouldn't be at our wedding. I thought it was a good idea, because he obviously likes you so I didn't want him to see you get married off to someone else. That's all." Manic had his head down now looking at the floor thinking about Scourge. *does he like me, like really like me? I thought he was just a flirt?* Alex snaps Manic away from his thoughts.

"Is that okay?"

"What?"

"That I didn't want Scourge at our wedding."

"...I mean I guess. It's only for one day so yeah it's fine..."

Manic left bad for saying that he really wanted Scourge there, he just wanted him...here...

"Sorry for making a seane" Alex said

"It's okay.." Manic sighed and was begging to walk off but Alex stoped him.

"Hey how about we have a good time tonight~" manic knew what that meant but he was just not up for it.

"Some other time..please I'm tired."

"No." Alex grips on Manic harder. Manic was confused and worried but mostly scared.

"H-hey Alex let go." Manic began to wine.

"No. We are going to have fun tonight~ if you love me you'll agree~ right." Alex grips Manic's chin harshly. Manic had fear in his eyes. But he had to agree to just move on.

"F-fine."

"Good~" Alex picks Manic up and pushes him up against a wall, he begins to kiss his neck and suck on it which left marks. Manic just sat there letting him do what he wanted. Manic just fazed away from this.

h-help please...I d-don't want this...* manic thought more and more about his friends. He now wished he didn't let Roxie leave... *No...*

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	29. TheStartOfSomethingNew (01-05 20:25:04)

Chapter 29: I don't believe it!

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Things have been fast around Mobius, Sonic is helping his brother with the wedding, and Scourge is trying to avoid Manic, but he just keeps calling Scourge. Roxie, Chris, and Timber are also busy with there own lives. By helping Manic with his wedding.

Downtown of Mobius

Roxie, Chris, and Timber walk down the street with some bags. They are going to meet Manic at Sonics place and help out with the wedding..again.

"You know..you can carry something Timber..!" Roxie huffed as she Carry's the heavy bags. Timber hums~ and stretch's his arms behind his head.

"Yeah I could but I'm not going to.." Timber said in a tired tone. Chris can hear it and asked him. 'What's with the tone?'. Timber looks ahead and doesn't say anything but Roxie push's him to.

"It's just. Remember the other night.. well after Alex did his little tantrum I kinda don't trust him anymore..". The other two looked at Timber in shock, then they stoped and dropped the bags they have.

"OH! I'm so glad you said that. I'm on the fence now because of him. Could Manic be marrying a mad man?" Chris sighed out in relief, because he wasn't the only one who thought this. Roxie does the same and puts a hand on her chest.

"We shouldn't tell Manic this though..he really likes him." Roxie said resting her hands down.

"BUT WE SHOULD! He doesn't belong with Alex!!" Timber shouted, which caught a few heads to turn toward them.

"Maybe he does." Chris said back to Timber.

"No No.. Manic could be marrying someone bad. Don't forget how they meet. Alittle creepy..remember!" Timber said while walking now. The other two sigh, pick up there bags, and follow.

"Manic likes Alex though!" Roxie began

"Maybe not! Don't you see how Manic and Scourge talk to each other. How they ack!! They like each other.."

"Your crazy Timber there freinds! And beside Scourge said he doesn't date people." Chris said while he grips on the bags so they don't fall out of his hands.

"...I don't know m-maybe Timber is right." The two boys look and the girl at the same time and say.

"REALLY!?" Roxie nods and began to say.

"I mean they do spend time together, they get along, oh! And I also have seen Scourge give Manic heart eyes."

"That's a stupid way of putting it." Timber laughs, but Then Roxie swings on of the bags at him and missed.

"So both of you are saying Scourge likes Manic?" The two nod in agreement.

"Both of you are crazy!" Chris says to the two

"Whatever man. But hey I'm not gonna be happy about this wedding because I know Scourge and Manic belong together!" Timber points at the two and gives a serious look, which the two were both shocked by. Timber huffs and walks faster. The two pick up the pace as well.

"Look Timber you cant just ship people in real life..it's not right." Roxie said

"She's right. Alex and Manic are getting married so there is nothing we or YOU can do!" Chris looks over at Timber. He just growls and began to walk ever faster,

"Fine whatever. But I'm not helping!! I'm going to get a drink. Later losers." Timber waves behind him and walks off to the nearest bar. The two don't say anything, so they just carry the bags across the street and move on with there day. While Timber is huffing in irritation going down the street.

"This is Crazy! Manic shouldn't marry Alex. I'm sure he's crazy. I'm not crazy for thinking this!" Timber slows down a bit, and stops to take a breather, then suddenly he starts to hear shouting down a alley way that's further up, Timber walks closer to the alley way and walks in, he doesn't really see anything just junk and trash. Then he heard it, a voice and it sounded familiar. He crotch's down behind a trash can to listen and see whats happing.

"We should get rid of him." A male voice said

"Yeah. But we can't leave any evidence. Cane wants this quick and clean." A female voice this time said.

"Look just stun him and we'll take him somewhere else to kill him. OKAY!" That voice. That voice Timber knew.

"Fine. But Blake you carry him. Ok~" the female voice said. Timber slowly gets closer to the group he is hearing.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just do it." This Blake said.

Timber heard a zap noise then silence.

"Okay. You got him!" The other male voice said.

" *huff* y-yeah.. this dude's heavy!" Blake said

"Just carry him~ you strong boy." The woman said

They were going to leave but Timber wasn't going to let that happen because they mentioned that they were going to kill this person. So Timber got up and began to follow but..the lid on the trash can came off when he got up.

shit-* Timber said in his head. Then he hid again. He heard the group stop, and they listened for the thing that made that noise.

"Hey you heard that right?" Blake said

"No. I'm just looking down the alley way in suspicion" The woman said sarcastically toward Blake. He huffed.

"Sit up and listen! We can't have someone know what we're doing. I'm gonna find what it was." The male voice said.

"What if it was a bird?" Blake said.

"Then that's fine. I won't kill it." The male voice said. Timber could feel this person come closer and closer he heard his footsteps. But Timber wasn't gonna sit like a duck and die. He was gonna fight and get out. So Timber slowly picked up the lid to the trash and was ready to swing. step he gripped the lid and then swings the lid at the persons face. But the man caught it, took the lid and hit him in the face, to which Timber fell to the ground.

He knew he was going to die there and now. But he looked up at who was in frount of him. And to his surprise.

"Scourge!" Timber jumped then got up. Scourge took a step back and groaned at himself.

"Timber..What The Hell Are You Doing Here!?" He asked the trembling wolf that is in frount of him. Timber took time to answer cause he was a little shaken up.

Ah.umm...I just heard a noise and I followed them I heard you say you were going to kill someone, then you saw me" Timber said looking away and was scared because he didn't want to die. Especially not by his friend. Scourge pinched the edge of his nose and looked back at Fiona and Blake who had disbelief on there faces. He looks back at Timber and said.

"Okay. Okay. Just come with us." He said in a calm tone so he wouldn't freak Timber out.

"What!" He said in a shakeup tone

"I'm not going to hurt you. You scaredy cat." Timber humphs and then slowly walks to scourge because he still is on edge. Then they leave to where they need to be at.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	30. Thestartofsomethingnew (01-07 22:00:31)

Chapter 30: I'll Be There.

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Scourge took Timber to his house while Blake and Fiona got rid of the person they had. But they have to have Scourge with them so he had to go with. And it left Timber at Scourges place.

30 minutes passed_

Timber was on the couch looking at a book Scourge had. It was a crime mystery novel.

"I never knew he liked this stuff?" Timber said to himself.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Timber jumps and turns around to see Scourge and the two others with him, the femal red fox Fiona, and the brown and red bear Blake.

"Oh! Sorry for reading your book. I was just bored." Timber said nervously holding the back of his neck. Scourge sighs and walks around the couch to the kitchen, Fiona follows but sits at the dinning table, Blake jumps over the couch and starts to watch tv. But Scourge saw what he just did.

"DON'T JUMP OVER MY COUCH!!" he yelled at the bear.

"Oops sorry my King." Blake rubs his head and lays back

Timber was now really confused.

"WHAT. King!!" Scourge sighs and looks at Blake. He knew what he did.

"Right sorry. You know him don't you?"

"Yeah." Scourge turns around and takes out three drinks, he gives one to Fiona and throws one to Blake, then he walks over to Timber and gives him the other one. Timber looks down and takes it slowly.

"You don't have to be scared." Scourge said sitting down on his couch. Timber feels tense and weird in this situation, then he had to ask.

"Are you going to keep me hear?" Scourge and Blake look over at him and think about what he just said. Then they started to laugh.

"Hell no. You can leave, the doors right there." Scourge points behind him. Timber looks at the door then back at him, but he wasn't going to leave, instead he wanted answers.

"No. I'm not leaving!" Everyone now looked at him, which got him even more nervous.

"Instead I want you to tell me what's going on with you!"

"Will you?" Blake said, Scourge nods and gestures for Timber to sit across from him and Blake. Fiona joins in and sits on the edge of the couches arm rest.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" Scourge asked, Timber puts on his poker face and began to ask.

"Who was the guy. And where is he?" Blake looks at Scourge and he began.

"He was a criminal, a person we had to get rid of. He wasn't a nice guy so he's dead" Scourge said so bluntly that it gave Timber chills.

"Is this what you do? You kill people."

"Yup. Only if they get in our way, I need the money and my boss needs the hands."

"How long have you done this. Kill people?"

"Eight years, I think! Not really sure."

"E-eight! Jeez...w-well who are they?" Timber points at Blake and Fiona.

"Their my group. They help me out in situation's, Fiona here is actually my gaurd, Blake was a servent to my father and is now mine."

"Gaurd, servent?! Wait! What are you rich or something?"

"Ha. Ah, well yes, I'm...a King, from another zone"

"WHAT!?"

"Tch. There's that reaction I've seen before." Scourge laughs, at timbers face.

"Hold on! Your not from here?"

"That's right, I'm a King and I kill people."

"So your a king but yet you need money. And you work?"

"Yup. I need to survive here after all."

"Wow. A King, do the rest know?"

"...No. only a few people I know, not Roxie, Chris, or Manic. They don't."

"I'm the first out of the group. Cool~!" Timber smiled, Scourge just chuckles at this and continues.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Oh..umm..Why aren't you with Manic and us?" Timber looked kinda sad asking this,

" *sigh* I just have other things going on." Timber knew he was lying about it.

"Lies!" Timber said in anger, and got up to face Scourge, This got Fiona to get up and point her stun Baton at Timber's neck.

"Don't come any closer." Fiona growled

"Tch. Whatever, but I'm right, I'm not stupid!" Timber pushes the baton away. Fiona sits back on her set.

"What makes you say that." Scourge said

"I just know. You started to act weird after Alex whispered something in your ear that night. You ignored Manic's calls and you never came by. Why." Scourge sat there in silence for a while, he knew he couldn't lie to him so it was best to just tell him...right.

"Fine. Alex told me to stay way, or Manic would...get punished for it." Scourge said slowly looking out the window.

"He what?!" The three said together

"Why didn't you... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Timber asked panicking a little at this news.

"It wasn't your place!" Scourge said getting up and walked away.

"The hell its not. Manic's my friend, and You. YOU just left him with Alex. How could you!" Timber growled, Scourge turned around and punched Timber in the gut. He fell to the floor as he gripped his stomach. Scourge then started to feel kinda bad for doing that. But he began to say.

"...it was the only way I could think of helping him..." Scourges words shook out of his mouth. Timber just lays there on the floor then looks up at him.

"I see the look on your face. You wanted to protect Manic, because you lov-" Scourge kicked Timber not to hard but hard enough to make him stop talking.

"I don't."

"You do. Stop lying, Scourge you can't leave Manic with Alex. Especially sense he made that threat. God why can't you see that he wants you as well!" Timber said frustrated

"He doesn't. I blew it the first time. He's marrying someone. And I don't, I can't do or be in a relationship!" Scourge started to shake which Fiona and Blake can see. They both started to worry for there friend.

"Hey Timber stop." Blake began as he walked toward the wolf that is on the floor.

"No! He needs to know! Scourge you are better with him, he likes you a lot more than Alex!" Scourge looks down, then he picks Timber up by his shirt and looks him in the eyes.

"How The Hell Do You Know That. Can You Feel His Feelings? He'll marry Alex. That's Final!!" Scourge drops Timber and walks to his room then closes the door. Timber just stares at the door and then he gets up, then he turns to Fiona and Blake, they just look at Timber.

"I know I'm sorry. I stepped over the line with him."

"No. You needed to say that. Scourge needed this, he can't keep hiding his feelings about Manic. I know he likes him, it's clear. " Fiona said looking at Timber

"Yeah. I thought Alex was nice but he threw a tantrum one night and now I think he's crazy."

"Scourge isn't any better! You did hear that he kills people. And to no offense to my King...but...Scourge is a broken soul. He has a terrible life, he never really knew what 'love' was, I'm not sure how he would even act." Blake said in a sad tone looking out the window.

"But he smiles and laughs when he's with Manic! I've seen them kiss, I know he likes being with Manic, he had to tell one of you this!" Timber holds his hands tightly.

"He did talk about Manic, but he just doesn't know how to act when it comes to a relationship..it's been a while." Fiona chimes in again, and sat on the couch.

"I'm not gonna let Alex win. Manic needs to see that Scourge is the right one, I'm tired seeing them not together." Timber finally walks to Scourges room and goes in. Scourge is resting on his bed looking at the ceiling with headphones on. Timber huffs walks to him and pulls them off his ears, to which he growled at.

"What the hell!" He said in a upset tone

"Your gonna hang with us tonight!" Timber stops him from saying anything else.

"You know I can't. Did you not hear what I said..?"

"I did, and I still think you should hang with us. it will just be a secret~" Timber winks at Scourge and smiles.

"...I'm not sure."

"Oh. So is Alex the boss of you or something. I thought Your the King here~" Scourge gins at that and gets up.

"Fine. I'll hang with you losers tonight." Timber smiles than shakes his head and what he just heard.

"-wait! What did you call us?"...

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	31. TheStartOfSomethingNew (01-09 20:04:36)

Chapter 31: My King~

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Later on in that day Timber and Scourge are heading to Manic's place, everyone is just going to hang out, no wedding, no Alex, no nothing. It's about 7:56 when they arrived at the place. Timber was finally chill and relaxed after the whole event at Scourge's home, he still can't believe that Scourge is a Actually King. But Scourge on the other hand was a little nervous, he just hid it well enough so Timber wouldn't see, they reached the door and knocked on it and waited for someone to answer.

"Well you ready to just relax with us again?" Timber turned to scourge and gave him half a questionable face and a concerned look. Scourge sighs slowly than answers with a. "Sure. But What exactly are we doing?"

"We are just going to hang and talk about life." Timber held his hands in his pockets.

"Ew. Sounds dumb, but I'm in either way." Just then Manic opened the door and looked out to see the two boys. He was not expecting to see Scourge there with Timber, Manic just stood there for a few seconds then finally spoke. "Hey. Glad to see you came" he was weak saying that, almost sounded like he was holding back a cry...Scourge shook it off then stepped inside the house along with Timber, the two boys walked into the kitchen because that's were the rest are. Once they got there they could see Roxie and chris, Chris was at the kitchen counter and Roxie was sitting ON the kitchen counter. Then They both notice scourge and Timber walk in.

"Hey! Scourge your here~" Roxie cheered

"Great to see you!" Chris said with a small smile on his face. Scourge just nodded and walked over to the counter and sat down with the rest, Timber went over to the fridge to look for some food for himself because he hasn't eaten for a while, but Manic stopped him.

"Timber No.. I'll order some food if your hungry" Manic sounded really tired and also angry...Scourge could hear it. Manic order a pizza and then waited with the rest.

"So Manic has he called back?" Roxie began to talk first because it was getting a little quite.

"Oh, um not yet..." Manic folded his hands together and looked at his friend.

"Oh. Well what do you think he'll say!!" Chris jumped into the conversation with a excited tone.

"What are you guys talking about?" Scourge asked the group. They all relized He didn't know what they were talking about so they explained.

"Manic meet someone who has BIG connections in the music business, he heard Manic sing and he was interested, he wants to hear us play for him!!" Roxie explained to Scourge all happy and jumpy.

"Wow! That's a big step for you guys. Who is he?" Scourge looked toward Roxie for her to answer.

"Oh a guy called Adam Grey. He's famous for finding the next best singer!!" Roxie tried to hide her excitement but it was no use, she keeped jumping in her set.

"You guys can become famous! That's really awsome, so you gonna sing for him right!?" Scourge asked looking at Manic now for him to answer, but he was just looking down at the counter holding his hands together.

"Manic!" He looked up to face Scourge then spoke

"Um yeah I don't know..." Manic sighed and walked over to the fridge to find a drink. The rest jumped at what he just said and began to throw a fit.

"Wait what!? How come!?" Chris said getting up from his set.

"Because it may not even happen. The guys busy he probably won't get to us, and even if he did what makes you think that he'll pick us to be the next big thing.." Manic sat down and drank his drink, the rest silenced themselves, and just wondered at what he said.

"Y-yeah but shouldn't we at least try?" Chris said softly

"...if we want to be put up for disappointment, then yeah sure okay let's do it..." Manic was hopeless he thought he wasn't good enough... that's what Alex said when he got the news about Manic's interaction with the music producer. "Manic come on be realistic, what makes you think that he will sit down with a group of young adults and hear them out. It's not going to happen, he has other people to hear, and honestly babe it may go no where. Some singers are done with in about three to four years cause their so washed out. So don't get your hopes up for this cause it probably will never happen." Manic just keeped thinking about this over and over again, he did want to try but.. Alex thinks it could be a waste.

"..you know your good enough." Scourge said quietly, but the group heard what he said and listened up.

"Good enough, isn't great, OR outstanding. We aren't doing this, it's no use.." Manic was going to get up and walk away but Scourge got in frount of him before he could leave the room.

"Get out of my way Scourge!" Manic said in a irritated tone, Scourge did not move a inch so he began to talk.

"You want to know the truth Manic. I honestly think your band is Amazing your music came long ways, your Outstanding, your voice is b-beautiful, you have a true gift, do you really want to throw that away because your probably scared of failing? But even if you do... you can always learn from it. And I'm sure there is going to be another chance, if you just try this once!" Scourge placed his hands on Manic's shoulders and waited for him to answer to all that.

"...it won't go anywhere..." Manic looked down and walked away. The rest looked at Scourge then to Manic who was out of the room. Scourge knows Manic wants to do this he's just worried and scared, so he wasn't going to let Manic walk away and feel like this, he's going after him.

"No!" Scourge yelled from the kitchen which made everyone jump and look at him, he then began to walk to the room where Manic entered. He saw Manic sit on the couch looking out the window, he walked over but he didn't sit infrount or beside him, instead he just stood behind the couch.

"I'm not going to let you walk away from this! Your so much better than you think." Manic still faced the window but began to speak.

"How am I better.."

"Your songs are true, theirs meaning behind it...It's you! But I'm not gonna say all that cheesy hearted crap cause I'm not that person, but I will say your fantastic at singing" Manic turned his head just a little so he could see Scourge in the corner of his eye. He knew Manic wanted him to continue..so he did.

"I'm not sit back at let you lose and give up on the one thing I know you've been dreaming of, So I'm gonna stay here, With You!, help You, and I'm gonna make that one dream become your reality, because damn it Manic! You deserve that in your life!!. I'm going to stay here by your side and help you get that dream..." Scourge finished what he was saying, everything he said was true, Manic did deserve this because he's been to hell and back and survived. The others pecked around the corner and heard the whole thing, now everyone was just waiting for Manic to answer. He then got up and faced Scourge, he walked over to him, stopped in frount of him and softly said.

"Will you? Will you really stay and help?" Scourge sighed and placed his hands on Manic's shoulders again.

"...God I'm gonna do something that I honest never do..." Scourge lowers his head then slowly goes down on one knee. This got the others behind the wall to jump in surprise. It also made Manic flinch at what he did.

"Manic..." Scourge grabbed Manic's hand and held it, then looks up at him.

"I promise you! I'm going to stay here and help you. I'm going to make your dream a reality..." Scourge keeps looking up at Manic and waits for what he may say.

"Heh...Your so stupid...get up." Scourge does as he's told and gets up, Manic just stands there smiling and said

"Okay. Can we start tomorrow?" Scourge gave a grin, then nodded...

"You bet!...My King~" Manic smiled even more and looked away to see the other's peeking behind the wall.

"You can come in." They walked in slowly then stopped in frount of the two.

"We start tomorrow boys and girl~" Manic said proudly. The group then cheered and hugged each other, but not Scourge cause he HATES group hugs. The pizza arrived and everyone just had fun playing cards or singing. Timber keeped listen to 'House Of Memories' by Panic! At the disco, Everyone still danced to it cause they were to happy. It was a great night. After that everyone has left Manic's place but not Scourge he stayed with Manic.

"You should head home, Alex is going to be here soon."

"I said I wouldn't leave~ I promised." Scourge said sitting on the couch. Manic smiles then chuckles softly. Scourge loved that sound it made him feel really happy.

"But you should I'll...be fine.." Scourge knew that was a bad lie. So He got up, walked toward Manic and took His hand, then softly placed it over his heart.

"I'm not going..." Scourge looked Manic in the eyes with such lust in them.

"...you can't stay here though. Alex doesn't really like you.." Manic said shyly

"I don't care. Either you come with me, or I stay." Manic thought for a while, but he really couldn't do that cause he was more baffled by Scourges proposal.

"I can't go..." Manic let his hand free from Scourge then turned to walk away. But Scourge wasn't going to leave.

"Guess I stay." He said as he walked to the couch.

"Don't be stubborn. Go home!" Manic's turned back around to face the stubborn hedgehog.

"Only if you come with." Scourge looked over to him

Manic felt his head go fuzzy, Scourge wasn't going to give up and he knew that. So he had no other choice.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Manic said with a smile

"Great. We can work on the song in the morning. Let's go~" Scourge and Manic walked out the door, but before they could Manic left a note saying he was going to stay at his brothers house. Scourge then picked Manic up and raced off to his home.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	32. TheStartOfSomethingNew (01-17 20:29:47)

Chapter 32: Well Shit

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

The two hedgehogs arrived at Scourges house and walked in, Manic gave out a loud yawn and brushed the back of his quills, Scourge went to his bedroom to get the bed ready for tonight while Manic just sat on the couch and then layed down to rest his head. Scourge pulled new covers on his bed so Manic would be more comfortable in it, once he finished he walked out of his room to see that Manic dozed off on the couch, Scourge walks around to see him fully, Manic just lays there with one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head.

Damn...he looks comfortable...should I wake him, or let him sleep?...* Scourge thought in his head while he still looks at Manic, but he knew Manic was going to wake up with a pain in his neck and he and him had to write a song in the morning, so it was decided Scourge gently scoops Manic up into his arms and carry's him to his room.

He places Manic on the bed and slowly takes his shoes off then covers him up in light sheets. Just when Scourge was going to walk away he heard Manic say something.

"...stay..." Manic faced the opposite side so Scourge couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but he had to ask on what he heard.

"What..?" Scourge whispers lightly as he tilts his head

"Please...stay..." Manic whispered. Scourge just stood there not really knowing what to do then Manic speaks again.

"Lay on the bed already..." Scourge turns his head fast at that, then he hesitantly lifted the sheets then slide into the bed next to Manic.

damn this side of the bed is cold* Scourge thought to himself, just then Manic turns around to face him and hugs Scourges body, he rubs his head into Scourges chest and then goes still.

My God, he is warm!!*

"Goodnight...scourge..." Manic finally said before going off into his nights sleep.

Scourge lays there with a small smile and blush, then goes off himself.

•

Morning came early, So Scourge thought as he woke up, his eyes are fuzzy at first but he can see that Manic is right there next to him. He slowly slides away then gets off the bed then exited the room, he closes the door so no noise will slip through. He is in his tee-shirt and jeans because he didn't bother changing last night, he walks into the kitchen and makes breakfast when someone knocks on his door. Scourge lifts his head and turns to face the door then walks over to answer.

"Hi~" Fiona and Blake. Scourge sighs then let both of them inside.

"Mm~ cooking" Fiona said in a happy tone

"Smells good. I didn't know you can cook?" Blake said as he walks to the kitchen.

"Yeah I can. And keep your voices low" Scourge snaps as he walk back to the pan where he is cooking

"Why?" Both of them ask

"Manic's here" Fiona and Blake look at each other then Fiona smiles.

"Did something happen~?" Fiona walks closer to Scourge

"It's not like that."

"I'm guessing he's in your room" Blake adds in

"Yeah. So shut up and let him sleep!" Scourge whispered yells at the two who are walking away with smiles on there faces. *tch* Scourge let out.

"...is he still with-" Fiona was cut off by Scourge

"Yeah he is." Scourge clenched the handle to the pan so he wouldn't throw a fit.

"..." both of them stayed quite, until Manic walks in with a tired expression on his face.

"Well nice to see you awake sleeping beauty... God... you look lovely in the morning~" Scourge said facing Manic with a grin on his face.

"I don't approve of that sarcastic tone" Manic yawns out and takes a set at the kitchen table.

"Your not going to say anything about him calling you lovely?" Blake questioned

"Nope. You know why. Because I do look lovely when I wake up. I'm a god~" Manic smiles and crosses his arms Scourge let's out a small chuckle then continues cooking.

"Humm. A King and a God. Isn't that a mix~" Blake smiles to himself.

Everyone ended up having breakfast with each other, Manic enjoyed every minute of it because Blake and Fiona just keeped talking trash about Scourge even though he was there. Of course he threw a fit but it was fine in the end. Blake was helping Scourge clean up while Fiona was sitting on the couch and enjoying tv, Manic was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"You could help!" Blake said to Fiona

"Yeah I could. But I shouldn't ruin my nails~" both boys have a irritated look on there faces.

Knock-Knock

"Could you get that Fiona. You Don't have to worry it won't ruin your nails~" Blake grinned at her, she just looks back at him and scoffs.

"Hello." She answered in not her polite tone

"Hi does Scourge live here by any chance?" The man at the door asked. The two boys over hear this so Blake walks over to the door.

"What would you want with him?" Blake said blocking the door entrance to the house

"Well if he's here so must be my boyfriend!" The Man growls at Blake. Scourge over heard that part then it hits him that it's Alex.

"I'm sorry your 'boyfriend' isn't here, just us and Scourge by the way." Blake tried to close the door but Alex shot it open. Scourge took the chance to run to the bathroom and hid there.

"So he is here!" Alex said facing the two

"Get OUT!" Fiona said

"NO. Not until I take a look around." Scourge runs into the bathroom and closed the door,

"Hello?" Manic said as he peeks around the curtain to see who's there.

"Shhh!!" Scourge said as he leans up against the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here" Manic then hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend

"Is that Alex?" Manic whispered

"Yeah. He's looking for you and me." Manic started to Panic, Scourge saw and walked over to him.

"Calm down, I wont let him find you. At least not here." Scourge turned around to the door when he heard the nob wiggle. Scourge had no choice but to jump in the shower with Manic.

"Scourge!!! What th—" scourge covered his mouth and listened.

"Don't go in there hes showering!!!" Blake yelled

"I'm going in!!!" Alex shoves his way through

It was steamy in the bathroom but Alex could still see.

"Scourge where the hell is my boyfriend!!!" Alex yelled out while covering his eyes. Because he still respects people's privacy.

"I don't know what you mean? Why the hell are you in my house!!!" Scourge said

"Get out of the shower I want to talk to you!!!" Alex demand

"Whatever. Just get OUT!!!" Scourge yelled, then there was a click. The door closed and all was quite, all they heard was the water running from the shower.

"Huh...guess I have to go." Scourge sighed out then looked at Manic, He then had a whole blush face when he saw Manics soaking wet body.

"S-stop starring!!!" Manic growled in a low tone, scourge couldn't stop.

ssssssshhhhiiiiittttttt!!!!!! Why must he look so damn fine!! It's so irritating!!!" Scourge then felt something slap him on the face.

"I said STOP!!!!" Manic slapped Scourge

"Pffft. Fine. You look sexy by the way~" Scourge steps out and walks to his room to get new clothes on. Then walks to the living room to meet Alex.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	33. Thestartofsomethingnew (01-20 22:33:15)

Chapter 32: The Moment

•

•

I DONT OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Scourge walks out of his room with fresh clean clothes on and into the living room where Blake, Fiona and Alex are at

"Why the h-" Alex cut Scourge off from finishing his sentence by saying

"Where is he!?" Alex walked closer to Scourge to face him up close, Scourge did not mind this because he had people in his face before so it's nothing new. Scourge just gave out a sigh and walked around Alex to the couch so he could sit down.

"I don't know Alex I'm not supposed to be around him Remember!!" Alex scrunched his nose then walked to Scourge again

"Yeah I remember, but he wouldn't leave you alone so I thought he stopped by here to see you!!" Alex clenched his fists at Scourge while the hedgehog just lays there on his couch with a grin on his face.

"That's super! Sad you know. He would rather be around me than you. Humm I wonder what that tells you.."

"Listen hear hedgehog! You better not be lying about his whereabouts!. If he's not here then where the hell is he!!"

"I don't know man I'm not the keeper of YOUR boyfriend. Although that would be very fun for me~" Scourge smirks at himself while Alex stares dagger in his eyes.

"Fine then I'll go if he's not here. But just so it doesn't slip your little mind...if you are around him in any way...well...you know what will happen~" Alex then opens the door then walks out, Scourge just stares at the door with a motionless face, Fiona and Blake both felt a sickening feeling in there guts.

"I don't understand why Manic is with him. He seem like a ass!" Blake spoke up

"Manic doesn't see this side of him. Nor does he know about the threat that's up against him..." Scourge said quite so Manic would not over hear them. Fiona then gets up to face Scourge

"...why don't you just tell him this!!" She moved toward Scourge

"We are not talking about this!!!" Scourge whispers but also had a low growl in it.

"Besides he's...happy with Alex.." Scourge got up then walked to the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked

"I'm going to check up on him...is that OK!" Fiona nods then turns away, Scourge felt bad for taking that tone with her but she always seems to worry about what he does.

Scourge walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door...there was silence so Scourge decided to speak.

"Manic it's me. Can I come in?" Scourge waited for a reply, which he got after a while, then he walked in to see the lime colored hedgehog with his shirt off.

"Fuck..." Scourge looks at Manic's body that is still a little wet from the shower, Manic then covers his chest with the towel around his neck.

"Dude don't look!!!" Scourge just chuckles and walked closer to him.

"Sorry you just look so damn hot. I can't help but say something~" Manic blushes lightly then turns back to the mirror

"Is he gone?" Scourge looks at Manic

"Yeah he's gone you can stop hiding...in my bathroom..." Scourge looks away and was about to leave when Manic says something.

"What's wrong. Don't want me in your bathroom?" Scourge still faces away from him and stays quite this got Manic to wonder a bit on why.

"Hey?...you alright?" Manic walks toward Scourge and places a hand on his shoulder, the touch of his hand made Scourge jump a little.

"Whoa! Hey calm down what's wrong?" Scourge stares to shake a little, manic could feel this so he just did what he thought was best, Manic turned Scourge around so he can face him, and gave him a small hug. Scourge was completely shocked at this gesture but it felt good...

He layed his head down on Manic's shoulder, while he just held him in his arms.

"...what's wrong?" Manic asked again

"..." Scourge was scared to talk because if he did he might just spill what's on his mind. Manic then slowly started to raise his hands so they could wrap around Scourges neck, he pulled away so he can be eye to eye with Scourge.

"Please tell me..." Scourge just looked at him then softly leans his forehead against Manic's. They stayed like that for a while until Scourge decided to talk.

"It's nothing really...I just have a lot on my plate at the moment..." Manic sighed then leans into Scourge chest.

"Alright...if you say so." Manic pulls away then walks back to the mirror.

"...what are you even doing?" Scourge asked the hedgehog

"I'm trying to trim my quills...but I'm having trouble.." Manic talked while he is messing with his top quills. Scourge gave out a humph then walked over to him.

"Let me" Scourge took the scissors away then walked behind Manic.

"Are you sure you know how?" Manic asked with a questionable look.

"Yes I do now turn around" Manic did as he was told then Scourge got to work.

10minutes Later:

"Done!" Scourge blows the small quills off Manic's neck..but it seemed to get something out of Manic.

He shook at the feeling of Scourges breath on his neck. He saw this and he wanted to do it again but to tease him~

"Hold still there's more" Scourge said but there wasn't really He just wanted Manic to shake again. Scourge leans his neck down to blow on the other hedgehogs neck...Manic felt Scourges warm breath on his neck it made him shiver with delight. Manic loved this so much he slowly leans his neck down just a little more so Scourge could have more space. He saw what Manic did and he knew the cue so he started to rub his thumb around Manic's neck. It got Manic in the right places, he stared to breath in and out a lot more heavier, Manic clench the sink in frount of him and just enjoyed this moment.

"S-Scourge~... hu* is...is it all gone.." when the dark green hedgehog heard the first part it made him feel something good.

"Almost... just a little more then it's done.." Manic just nodded a bit. He knew Scourge was lying to him. But what he was feeling...it was something good. Scourge wanted to just kiss Manic's neck and hear his response, he was dying to hear his name come out of Manic's mouth.

"Scourge?" The dark green hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts then looked at Manic. He had light pink marks in his cheeks and lustful eyes.

"Y-yeah.." Scourge stumbled on his words, Manic then turns around to face Scourge. He pulls him closer until there chests are together.

"...will you tell?..." Manic asked Scourge. Scourge shakes his no and Manic just leans in, Scourge does the same until there lips are hovering.

"Manic...your engaged...I can't..."

"Please..." Scourges heart stared to race like it was about to explode. Manic puts his hands around Scourges neck and Scourge places his on Manic's face,

"Are you sure..?" Scourge asked, But Manic waited no time and he kissed Scourges lips, so soft and warm, Scourges eye lids dropped and he sank into that small kiss. They kissed each other for what felt like a eternity until they parted ways for air. They both huffed until they went into another long kiss...

"Scourge~" Manic huffed out while kissing the green hedgehog. He then lifted Manic up onto the sink then went for his neck. Manic didn't care anymore he really did miss Scourge, he did like Alex but he's just been a monster to Manic. Scourge kissed it softly in on spot until Manic wanted him to move down.

"Scourge...lower~" manic tilted his head back so Scourge could have more area to mark. Scourge licks and kisses Manic neck then he licks him up again and takes him to his room and places him on his bed.

"I'm not going to go all the way okay." Scourge said while looking down on Manic.

"Okay..." Scourge just kissed Manic more and more until they both got tired.

•

Both of them layed there on the bed looking at the ceiling one not really knowing what to say.

"...are you... *ahem* okay?" Scourge asked looking at Manic

"Yeah...I just never thought we would do that again..."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. No I don't..." Scourge gives a small smiles at Manic to which Manic happily gave back, he then places his head on Scourges chest and just rested there.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

Both layed there in silence until Manic sits up.

"OH SHIT!!!" Scourge was completely startled and jumped up in shock.

"W-What?"

"What am I going to do...I'm engaged!!!"

"Well yeah I could have told you that!!!" Scourge said as he stood on his knees while still on the bed

"...he's...he's going to kill me dead!!!" Manic started to shake, Scourge saw this and it hit him like a brick wall. Alex has already been beating Manic...

"Manic. Has Alex been hurting you?" Manic turned his head the other way because he didn't want him to see his tears. Scourge sighed then grabbed his chin softly then turned him toward him.

"Is he..." Scourge feared the answer but in a way he knew...Manic nods slowly looking away, this made Scourge boil in anger he wanted to beat the shit out of Alex.

"Damn it,damn it,damn it, damn it, damn it, Damn It!!!!" Scourge jumped of the bed and walked to the door. Manic followed fast behind.

"Wait Scourge no please don't go do what I think you'll do...please!" Manic grabs Scourges arm and just looks at him in the eyes. This broke Scourge he wanted to Kill Alex for doing this to him. Someone he cared for, someone who he...

"He Hurt You!" Scourge growled under his breath, Fiona and Blake where still there by the way and they just watched the conversation.

"I know but please don't do this. Please!" Scourge walked back to his room and Manic followed

"I can't believe he hurt you!! He shouldn't DO THAT!!" Scourge kicked the dresser then walked to his window

"Please calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! NO! I will not he shouldn't DO THAT TO YOU!!!" Scourge punched the wall which left a mark, he leaned his head against the wall and just stayed there, Manic walked over and hugged him from behind.

"I shouldn't have left you!" Scourge voice was shaky and low Manic just held him close until it was time to part away.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	34. Thestartofsomethingnew (01-23 18:06:12)

Chapter 34: I'll make you Pay!

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Scourge and Manic just stand there not saying a word to each other, Scourge is still totally pissed at Alex the only reason Scourge stayed away is because if he didn't Alex would hurt Manic, but I guess it was useless.

"Scourge...have you calmed down?" Manic said in a low tone, Scourge still doesn't say anything but he does nod his head to let Manic know, he let Scourge go and he now faced Manic

"I'm really sorry for leaving you..." Scourge had sadness and regret in his eyes, he's beating himself up in the inside.

"No it's okay, I should have told someone...but...I honestly don't know what to do now, Alex is looking for me, and we kissed, I mean what the hell is going to happen!" Manic stared to shake again, his hands are clenched into fists and he has tears threatening to leave his eyes. Scourge just sighed and placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him close to his body.

"It will be fine. I want you to stay away from him, I know I have no right to say that but please do so, I promised that I will help you, and that is exactly what I'll do. So please go get new clothes from your house and come right back here, I'll help you get through this..."

Manic was totally wide eye at this Scourge was willing to share his home with a guy who is engaged and who he just kissed. It was super surprising for Manic to hear.

"Alright...you will be here..yes?"

"Yeah I will. Now you should go and pack a few items.." Manic smiles softly at his 'hero' then turns to leave out of his room, Scourge follows behind until Manic's out of the house. Then... silence fell Fiona and Blake just looked at Scourge wondering what happened.

"Scourge yo-"

"My whole miserable childhood my father told me that a King should show no Mercy he shall have everyone on their knees bowing down to him and only the kings enjoyment matters. I thought that way for a long time, but now I don't want that way... I want to help Manic and I want him to enjoy life...I'm going to kill Alex..."

Scourge starts to walk back to his room, Fiona and Blake look at each other and rush of after him.

"Okay okay hey. Scourge you can't kill him! You'll get in trouble!" Blake said as he stood by the door frame

"I've killed people before, I can do it again..."

"No. Not him scourge be calm about this..." Fiona said but Scourge turned around fast to face her.

"NO! He Hurt Manic he beat him even if I wasn't there, Manic doesn't NEED THIS!!!" Scourge pushes his way past the two after he found his silver covered gun.

"He hurt him?..." Blake said looking at Scourge from a far

"Yeah...and I'm going to make him pay!" Scourge showed a smile that was nothing BUT evil

"Okay... Scourge Manic may never forgive you if you do this. There will be some strings attached to his down fall, look me and Blake will take care of this..." Fiona spoke as she walked closer to Scourge, she carefully took the gun away from Scourge and backed away.

"...what will you do?" Scourge asked looking at the two

"We will just teach him a lesson...Manic seems like a nice guy, and I know you like him...so we will help you protect him." Fiona stood up confidently looking at her King, Blake also did the same with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you..."

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed~


	35. Thestartofsomethingnew (01-25 18:24:47)

Chapter 35:

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Manic speeds his way down the road hoping Alex will not find him, it was a weird morning already chaos going on and Manic and Scourge still needed to write a song together. Manic just needed to get a few things and go back to Scourges home. He walks a few more steps until he walked into someone, Manic nearly fell right over but he caught himself and looked to see whoever this person was,

And...for just his luck it was a big mouth wolf, Timber...

"Timber! I wasn't expecting to see you.." Manic said as he slowly walks around him but Timber doesn't move on,he stops and starts to talk to Manic.

"No of course not, the real thing is that I wasn't expecting YOU here of all places in town." Timber held a black bag with him and he looked pretty filthy, he also smelt like garbage..not a lot just enough to smell it.

"Oh really? Where am I then?" Manic started to look around, I guess you can say he zoned out while walking, we all been there...

"At the Tin-Can. It's where you dump off your soda cans and other junk..." Timber narrows his eyes at the hedgehog who looked confused

"You alright? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Manic jumps and looks back at Timber, Manic started to get nervous should he tell him what's going on or should he just make up a lie.

"Oh- just going home!" Manic said a lot more loud then he wanted too. Timber still looked at him and he knew he was lying.

"Liar liar~" Manic just dropped his mouth at that, it wasn't a complete lie!

"It's not a lie!!" Manic started to walk away but only for Timber to follow behind.

"You are half lying... I can tell." Manic looked back then sighed, he had enough and started to run. Timber was startled at this but he followed still, he actually keeped up quite fine, Manic and him just ran to his house until they arrived.

"Timber* why...follow me!*" Manic said out of breath, Timber straightens up his back and walks up to the door where Manic is standing.

"Because Manic. Your hiding something, you seem aware of things, you look paranoid. What up with that?" Manic just sighs then walks into the house.

"I can't deal with him now. If he fines out I'll never hear the end of it...should I call Scourge and ask him about this? NO. He's already done enough, he's letting me stay at his place until things go down with Alex. Which will probably take forever." Manic goes into his room and grabs a bag from under his bed and starts to pack. Not a lot just light packing.

5min later•

"Okay...done!" Manic sighs once more and sits down on his bed then takes a look around.

man I just got this place and now I'm leaving it...* Manic formed a sad look on his face but then looked at the mirror that was on his wall. There he saw himself and then in his ear the cuff that Scourge gave him for his Birthday.

Manic gives a small smile then he starts to blush.

"That idiot finally got to me..." Manic said while holding one cheek. He sat up headed down the stairs and opens the door then walked out. BUT Timber was still there just relaxing like he had nothing better to do.

"Why are you still here!?" Manic questioned then started to walk, Timber followed again.

"Just wanted to know what's up. You seem off, everything alright with Alex?" Manic shook at the name Alex...it feels like someone's stabbing Him in the side every time someone said the name.

"Of course! We are just taking a break... FROM THE WEDDING THAT IS...I MEAN FROM PLANNING THE WEDDING!!!" Manic shook so violently that Timber began to worry more.

"Okay whoa hey! Calm down, what's wrong?" Timber gave Manic a soft hug. He did start to breath in and out like he just ran a marathon but he also started to calm down.

"Should I take you somewhere. OH! Scourge he might help..." Timber sees the bag Manic has then he looks at him, then to the house, then right back at him.

"Why do you have a bag?" Timber questioned

"I can't tell you here...let's go to Scourges home!" The two started to walk.

"How do you know where he lives?" Manic had a little blush on his face

"He showed me some time ago... and... I speat the night there..." Timber skipped ahead with a big smile on his stupid face.

"Oh~~ did you two *ahem*"

"N-NO"

"You face says other wise~"

"We didn't to THAT we just...*kissed*"

Timber just smiled even more

"YES!! FINALLY YOU TWO"

"What!?"

"Oh god you know how long Scourge waited for you to kiss him!!! He really does like you~"

"What? He waited..."

"Yup. He started to develop feeling for you~"

"Really!...how long ago.."

"Couple of months ago... I think?"

"MONTHS!! He really liked me for that long..."

"Yup~ he must have been happy when you kissed him."

Manic and Timber just walk the rest of the way. Manic was wondering why Scourge never told him about his feelings, Was it because he was engaged? Or was he shy to say anything. Either way Manic had a smile on his face.

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	36. Thestartofsomethingnew (01-28 14:07:35)

Chapter 36:

•

•

I DON'T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy ~

•

•

Timber and Manic finally arrive at Scourges place, Both of them walk up to the door, Timber was still holding the black bag he has and Manic has his bag as well.

"Okay just don't make things weird while we are inside.." Timber nods his head then waits for Manic to open the door, before Manic even left the house Scourge gave him a key so he doesn't have to knock when he comes back.

"He gave you a key~" Timber smirked standing behind Manic, Manic just sighed then opens the door once it was unlock.

"Hey...I'm back.." Manic said in a uneven tone, but then was kinda surprise to only see Scourge here by himself...

"Hey glad your back safe." Scourge gave a small smile to Manic to which Manic returns. Timber sees this all unfold then shows his presence to Scourge.

ahem* the wolf gave out

"Timber was expecting you to be with Manic."

"Yeah I know but I am.. anyway care to tell me why Manic's going to live with you~" Scourge stood there not saying a word but then spoke.

"He not living with me, he's just staying at my place for the time being.."

"How come?" Timber begins to walk over to the couch and then sat down.

"For the song that Manic and The Three Sins are going to preform for the producer... remember.."

"...yeah alright.." Timber looked out the window, Manic walked closer to Scourge and stood beside him, then Scourge whispered something in Manic's ear.

I'll take you to your room* Manic just nods then follows him out of the room. He leads him to the last bedroom down the hall and opens it up for Manic to look in.

"I know it's not really big but it's all I got..you can take my room if you want and I'll take this one.." Scourge walks in with Manic right behind him.

"No it's fine I kinda like small spaces..." Manic sighed and put his bag on the bed.

"Did you tell him?"

"What.." Manic looks to his side to face Scourge

"Did you tell Timber that we...kissed.." Scourge said, but he said the last part quietly, like he was ashamed to say it.

"..Umm...yeah... I know I shouldn't have he just keeped asking questions..and...I" Scourge pulled Manic into a hug and both of them just stood there, each one were blushing lightly as they held one another.

"It's fine if you told him...I'm not going to get mad..I just also want to know if you told him about Alex.."

"No. I just said me and him are taking a break from planning the wedding." Scourge now let's go of Manic so he could look into Manic's eyes.

"Okay that's okay...well you can unpack your things and get settled in, I'll be outside..." Scourge was about to walk off but Manic stopped him.

"What are you going to do...smoke?" Scourge looks back at Manic and gave him a side smile.

"No no you know I don't do that anymore.." Manic just chuckles lightly then starts unpacking, Scourge turns back around and then felt something on his cheek, he turned around to be face to face with Manic.

"Why'd you do that for?" Scourge asked the lime hedgehog, he just smiled then did it again.

"A thank you for helping me out.." Scourge just shivered at how close Manic was to him, but he didn't mind.

Scourge said 'your welcome' then kissed Manic lightly on the lips then...ran away.

Scourge was now in the living room to see Timber still there. And he knew why he was with Manic. Scourge walks to the door and opens it but before he can leave he said to Timber

"Are you coming?" Then he went outside, Timber then followed behind.

The two of them walk away from the house, not to far because Scourge doesn't want to leave Manic alone at his place for to long. Once they were far enough Timber began first.

"What's up with Manic?"

"He's staying with me because...Alex has already been hurting him..."

" WHAT!!!"

"Shut up!!!"

"Alex's been hurting Manic, but I thought you only stayed away so he wouldn't hurt Manic. Your telling me that was a load of crap!!" Timber was no hyperventilating holding his chest this actually scared Scourge he never really seen him ack like this.

"Timber?!" Scourge placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'm f-fine I just don't...understand why, would he hurt Manic...!"

"I don't know..I was probably my fault for being in his life in the first pla-" Scourge then fell down hard onto the ground then saw Timber above him. (Like how football players look once they tackled someone. The one where the man isn't sitting but wall sitting like... if you get great!)

"No! I swear to GOD if you finish that I'm going to slap you so hard you will be knocked into another Zone!! Manic is lucky to have someone like you in his life. We weren't good enough to help him, but now there's you!! So man up and keep protecting him like your life depends on it!! OKAY!" Scourge just lays there not saying anything because he was kinda afraid if he did Timber would yell at him again... guess he's over panicking. They both get but before they could talk anymore Scourge takes his revenge by swiping his leg and knocking timber over like a bowling pin.

"..far..." Timber said as he lays on the floor

"Could you do one thing for me?" Scourge asked the wolf who no is up.

"Sure what's up..."

"Keep Alex away, and don't tell him where Manic is, not even the others."

"..Humm Humm...you know that's three things right Scourge... I thought you were the smart one. Scourge growls at Timber then moves on.

"Well will you?"

"Yes I'll keep Alex away and not tell him were Manic is and not tell the other."

"Thank you.. we should head inside I don't want Manic to worry." Scourge was walking off and Timber did the same.

"Humm~ how did you like the kiss~"

"Idiot!" Scourge barked out to Timber, he just shrugged with a smile plastered on his face then walked inside with Scourge.

•

Middle Part Of Mobius:

•

Blake and Fiona have been following Alex since the morning, and both were very irritated on how much he moved around one place to another.

"CAN'T. WE. JUST. SHOOT. HIM. PLEASE—" Blake whispered shouted to Fiona who was right by him.

"Shut up Blake he might hear you!"

"Oh would it really be a sin if he did, we could just beat him once we see him. But no we have to wait and see if he stops at a private place!!" Blake was really done watching from afar, and Fiona could tell, but just then Blake turned into a alley way.

"And there's are chance Blake!"

Fiona and him smile then follow fast behind so they don't lose him, once in the alley way they see him still walking down.

"Probably his short cut?" Blake said

"Let's hurry.."

Blake and Fiona waste no time and start to rush at him with all force they have.

"HEY ALEX!!" Blake shouted to which Alex turned around and his face was meet with a metal pipe.

WHAM!!*

•

•

I hope you liked and enjoyed ~


	37. Thestartofsomethingnew (02-01 18:47:10)

Chapter: 37

•

•

I DO T OWN ANY SEGA CHARACTERS- I hope you like and enjoy~

•

•

Manic is in his room resting on his bed and looking at the ceiling. He felt bad for doing all this, he knows Alex hurts him and makes him feel upset but he still felt like he was doing something wrong. Was it the fact that he kissed Scourge when he shouldn't have. He wondered for a little then he heard someone walk into the house, he got up from his bed and walked out the door to see who it was. When he walked down the hall all he saw was Timber and Scourge, Manic then let out a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" Scourge asked while walking to Manic

"Yeah I'm fine just got a little worried.."

"Alright then. We can work on the song if you want." Scourge asked Manic

"Yeah that sounds good!"

Manic walks to the couch and sits down. Scourge doesn't go over to Manic, instead he goes to Timber and whispered something to him, he then nodded and left without saying anything.

"What's up?" Manic asked

"Nothing. He's just going to do something for me that's all." Scourge then sat down next to Manic.

"Should I know since he's my friend?"

"No. It's nothing dangerous I promise."

"Okay."

They work on the song together and they look at the lyrics that Manic had already. Scourge pointed out a few errors but then Manic changed them for the better.

They worked for a couple of hours until both started to get a little hungry.

"Are you hungry?" Scourge asked

"Yeah. I need some food before I can continue.." Manic layed back onto the couch. Scourge just chuckles then gets up to order some food. Because he didn't feel like cooking.

"What do you want?"

"..can I get some Chinese food?" Manic said a little shyly

"Of course!" Scourge then dials the number to the place.

•

"Okay..thank you!" Scourge hung up and went to join Manic back on the couch.

"The food should be here soon." Scourge said picking up the notes.

"...scourge.?" Manic said quietly but Scourge did hear

"What's up?"

"What do you think will happen if.."

"Alex found you..." Scourge finished the sentence for him

"Yeah. What will happen..." Manic said a little scared

"Nothings going to happen cause he's not going to find you!" Scourge said

"If he did though. Would he kill me..."

"If he does I'll kill him! No one and I mean No One is going to hurt you not when I'm around."

"...how come you turned out to be the more nice one?" Manic said with a smile

"Your the one who changed me for the better...I hate it how I said that..eugh gross to cheesy for me!" Scourge said but Manic just laughed a little. That sound made Scourge blush. He always felt more happy when he heard Manic laugh.

The food then came and they ate both just talked about random things that happened to them or to someone else.

"Heh...um. Scourge why...what did Timber and you talk about?"

"...just..business." Scourge looked away so Manic wouldn't see him lie to his face.

"Liar!"

"I'm not that terrible of a liar!"

"So you are lying!"

"...we were just talking about you. That's all"

"HE KNOWS!"

"Knows what!"

"That Alex has been..."

"Yeah he knows... he's actually know for a while.."

"What!? But I haven't told anyone that until today!"

"No. I mean he knew something along the line of that. The reason why I stayed away was because Alex told me that one night if I don't leave you alone. Then he would hurt you, and I didn't want that so I stayed away. Timber knew something was up, then later he found out about the whole thing. He just didn't tell you cause he convinced me to see you guys again. Which I'm glad he did." Scourge finished what he was saying and Manic was just completely shocked

"...he wanted you to stay away...he was going to hurt me if you didn't."

"Yeah.."

"I hate him... I hate him. I hate him. I Hate Him!!! Did he really think he could do that!! Geez he doesn't own me!! Why did he do this!! He hurt me, keeped you away, and he's also hunting me down!! That Fool!! I Hate Him!!"

"Manic calm down!" Scourge said

"No!! No no no no No!!" Manic said over and over again walking back a fourth now in the living room.

Scourge didn't like seeing him like this so he got up and did the only thing he could do.

"Calm down..." Scourge just held him in one place, Manic did try to move but then he got tired and stopped.

"Better...?"

"No... I Hate Him, I Hate how I got myself in with Him!! I want out...I Want Him gone!!"

"..." Scourge was about to say something but then the door flew open.

"YOU LIAR!!" Manic got up fast cause he knew that voice

"...Alex..." Scourge got up and stood in frount of Manic

"Get out of the way you bug!!!"

"What!?" Scourge spoke with a little chuckle in his tone

"Give me Manic!" Alex held his hand out for Manic to Take it. But Manic just stood still behind Scourge.

"Your not taking him! He's staying here!"

"...fine." Alex walked out of the house then it went quite. The two hedgehogs looked at each other and then heard a grunt.

Alex came back but he had some one with him.

"If you so t give him to me I guess I have to kill your friends!" Alex held a blade up to someone's neck. Scourge couldn't see cause their head was bagged.

"I don't know who that is?" Scourge said

Alex then pulls the bag off with such a force the person s head went back. Scourge saw who it was.

"Fiona!" He took a step forward but Alex presses the blade to he neck more, which Fiona lets out a yell.

"Stop It!" Scourge yelled

"Give me Manic then"

Alex said holding on to Fiona

Manic just stood there not wanting to move but Scourge cares for his friends deep down. And Manic didn't want to be the cause of his friends death. So he started to move toward Alex.

"Good!" Alex spoke

"Manic No!" Scourge tried to take his arm but Manic brushed him off.

Manic then stood by Alex with a disappointed look then looked over at Scourge. He had fear and Manic could also see a few tears in his eyes.

"Let's go!" Alex said and grabbed Manic by the arm

"Next time you'll be forced into the ground if you don't listen to me!" Alex said walking out the door but Manic was done running and hiding from this crook. He took the the chance to snatch the blade from Alex's hand and went in for a stab.

"Arughh!!!" Alex let out a yell in pain. Manic jumped back with the blade facing Alex. He then turned around to face Manic in the eyes.

"You'll pain for that you.."

"Shut up!!" Scourge cut him off by spin dashing him into his wall. Scourge looked over at Manic and gave him hug of joy. He held him so tight that Manic almost couldn't breath.

"Scourge. Fiona?" Mankc said

He then let go and looked at his friend that was still on the floor.

"Fiona! You alright...where's Blake?" Scourge said in confusion

"He-he...Alex.." Fiona couldn't finish. But scourge knew what she was trying to say. Scourge suddenly felt heavy and backed up a bit cause he also felt light headed.

"No...no Fiona you have to be wrong..." Scourge said. She shook her head no and it made Scourge feel more pain. Manic then just leand up against Scourge feeling sorry for his lost but then, someone came through the door.

"H-hey...what the hell happened? I found this guy passed outside on the lawn and now this?" It was Timber with

"Blake!!!" Scourge got up and took him from Timber

"Blake! Wake up you moron!" Fiona said. Scourge and her looked down at the passed out bear. Nothing was happening until he started to open his eyes.

"...this was a terrible day..." Blake said

"...no. No I honestly thought it was a good day..." Scourge said with a small smile.

"Ha! I guess you can smile King..." Blake said but then Scourge looked at him more serious. And then he knew what he did wrong.

"...ssshit right!.."

"King!?" Manic said getting up. Timber just smiled cause he already knew.

"Ummm..."

After that while crazy event Scourge told Manic that he was a really king with a kingdom and servents and that he was going to return back to his zone because his time was up in Mobius. Manic was upset with this whole thing but then Scourge got a idea. 'Come with me' Scourge asked Manic this after he was done with the Music producer. They did finish that song they were write, the man loved it and offered him a spot. Manic really was cut between lines but he didn't want to leave Scouge so in the end he did go with Scourge.

Manic had to tell Sonic that he was Going to leave to another zone with Scourge. Yeah~ Sonic was really mad at this whole thing. He definitely didn't like Scourge. But Scourge talked with him about the whole event with Alex and everything after that. He told Sonic that he loves his brother for real and he wants him to stay in his zone.

Sonic didn't like this but he did cave in. BUT he has to visit his brother from time to time. Scourge agreed to that and gave him a few zone rings to hope through. Time has passed and went on, Fiona and Blake went back with Scourge. Roxie and Chris ended up getting married.

Then so did Scourge and Manic. It was big wedding, Manic wore a white suit and so did Scouge. They married each other and loved every bit of it.

•years later

In the Kingdom:

"Scourge I can't seem to find him!!" Manic yelled out

"He should be some where? We can't keep doing this!" Scourge said looking up at the ceiling. Manic then walked by Scourge.

"Where is he?" Scourge and Manic said together

Then out of the blue a small neon green hedgehog came up and surprised his fathers.

"I'm here~" the young boy said

"You can't keep doing that. You know you make the maids worry when you run away from them." Scourge said picking up the boy

"I know I know. I just wanted to practice"

"Practice?" Both of the two kings said

"Y-yeah.." the young prince jumped out of his fathers arms and ran down the hall.

"Great now he's doing it to us!" Scourge said

"Let's just follow." Manic laughed and then went after there son. They follow him into a large room with a piano in it. And they see him on the set starting to play.

"Come stand by me~ for you are not alone~ I am here~ to see you grow~ say my name so you can know~ who I am~ I want you to know~ please stay by me~ so I can know~ that I'm not alone, that I'm not alone~ I want you to know, that I love you so~ come see me grow~"

The young prince then got of the piano and ran to his fathers and gave them leg hugs.

"Was that good?" He asked

"Yes it was" Manic said

"It was perfect. Your become a good musician" Scourge patted his head.

"Thank you~"

Then some other small boy came in the room

"Hey~" he said then Fiona walked in with Blake

"Hey! You made it" Manic said

"And i see you brought Hyperion" Scourge said

"Yup! So how is he? ..." Blake said

"Emperor!" Scourge finishing Balkes sentence

"Emperor. Sorry"

"They seem to like each other" manic said looking at the boys

"Yeah." Scourge and Blake said

Emperor and Hyperion bother Seven years old.

"Our future king. Emperor."

•

•

The End!

(I hope you liked and enjoyed ~)


End file.
